The Ties That Bind Us
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Ana Steele was Christian Greys sub and then she left him. 2 years later she is back in Seattle where she must face up to her past, her fears and of course not forgetting Mr Grey. Ana is OC, Christian is the same, it will be a HEA with no deaths. Will switch between POV's
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE**

**WELL HERE IT IS, MY FIRST STAB AT A ANA AND CHRISTIAN STORY WITH THEM AS THE MAIN PEOPLE.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YIU ALL THINK AND IF I GET SOME GOOD FEED BACK I WILL POST CHAPTER 2 TOMORROW**

**BIT OF BACKGROUND INFO.**

**THE STORY WILL HAVE FLASH BACKS LIKE MY OTHER STORIES**

**CHRISTIAN IS 28 AND HAS THE SAME BACKSTORY AS IN THE BOOKS BUT HE IS CLOSER TO HIS FAMILY**

**ANA IS 24 AND HER BACK STORY IS COMPLEATLY DIFFERENT**

**IT WILL BE A HAPPY EVER AFTER I PROMISE BUT THE ROAD THERE WILL BE BUMPY**

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, LET ME KNOW**

**CHEERS LORNA X**

**THE TIES THAT BIND US**

"Mr Grey, the department heads meeting is in fifteen minutes sir" Andreas voice comes through the intercom on my desk.

Once a month I hold a meeting with the 20 top people in my company. Ive done this every month for 8 years. Last Friday of the month at 3pm on the dot. You could put a million dollar bet on me being at the head of that conference table and 99.9% of the time you would win. Today I am the 00.1% and you would lose your money. Because today, I just don't give a fuck.

"Get Ros to head up the meeting Andrea. I'm leaving in ten minutes I have something personal to deal with"

"Yes Sir"

I roll my eyes at the lie I just told. I have something personal to do? I don't have a fucking thing to do except go home to a big empty apartment. How many people would laugh if the knew that all the great Christian Grey has to do on a friday night is to re-heat the mac and cheese Gail left me and then...well that's it. I don't clean my own dishes So i won't even have the mundane task of that to do. _Perhaps I should clean my dish?_ Oh great now I'm know I'm fucking loseing my mind! I'm having an internal debate with myself over a fucking dish!

When did my life become so fucking boring? I have billions of dollars. Dozens of fast cars. Boats. Jets. Helicopters. So why the fuck am I in this funk?

I've been feeling like this for weeks now and for the first time in my pathetic life I think I am depressed. Last month I made my 19th billion. I sit here and I am worth $19 billion dollars. That's more than some countries. I remember Making a vow to myself when I was about 10 years old that one day I would be rich as shit and then I would go back to Detroit and dance on top of the crack whores grave! Now I don't even want to do that. What's the point? It's not like she can say any thing or do anything.

She's dead. Pure and simple.

I am 28 years old but it is the first 4 years that shaped my whole life.

The earliest memory I have is of the crack whores pimp stubbing a cigarette out on my chest. I think I was like 2 or something. Two years old and a fully grown man held me down across his knee and burned me. I don't know what i did to upset him. Breathed to loud maybe?. It's not the pain I remember though and it's not him I remember. What I do remember is crying and trying to get off his lap and when I turned my head to the side there she sat. My so called mommy. And she did nothing.

No "don't hurt my son". No "Come here baby let me make it better".

She just watched. About 3 hours later she handed me a bag of frozen peas to put on the burn. Thanks mom!

Things got better when she died. Well in most ways they did. By the time someone realised that the crack whore was dead it was 4 days after she killed herself and by that time I was half dead. No food or water for my already under-malnourished beaten and bruised little body meant I could barely move my head when the police broke the door down. I remember not wanted them to touch me but I was too weak to even protest. Not that I would have talked anyway. I didn't talk for 2 years after that day. The only good thing to come out of that day was Grace. My Angel.

The first time I saw her she was wearing a white coat and I truly thought I was dead and she was a Angel. She spoke so softly and was so gentle when she helped fix my broken body. The day after I was admitted I met Carrick and then a few days later I met Elliott. A few weeks later and I was an official member of the family.

I must have been hell on wheels to raise but they stuck by me. Even though I didn't yet talk I was always included in every conversation. Carrick taught me to throw a ball and taught me how to fish and Grace taught me how to play the piano and Elliott? Well Elliott taughy me how to climb on the counter and get the good cookies from the jar on the top shelf.

I may not let a lot of people into my life, Well no one really, But Elliott never gave up on me. Even when I full out rejected him he would just go away for a day or two and then come back at me even harder. He is my best friend, my big brother and in some ways my protector. I know I pay Taylor a small fortune to keep me safe but if I was in a really sticky situation i know it would be Elliott I would call first. If I called Mia for backup I would have to wait for her to choose the right outfit and then the right shoes. It would probably be a week before she was ready.

Despite the fact that she is one of the most energetic in Your face people on the planet I adore and worship my baby sister. Grace and Carrick brought her home one day wrapped in a pink blanket and they sat Elliott and myself down and told us she was our sister and we had to always protect her because we were now her big brothers. Something clicked in my brain that day and for the first time in my life I let myself be loved and i loved in return. I knew Mia couldn't hurt me because she was so small. when she did touch my chest or my back I flinched a little but as the years went on I became immune to her touching me and it didn't burn at all.

It was because of Mia I found my voice. She had been with us for about 3 days and she was on a blanket on the floor gurgling away while I shaked her toys above her when she started to eat her hand. I didnt know she was teething I thought she was hungry and I remembered how much it hurts to be hungry so I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen where my mom and dad were talking and I just blurted out "Mia is hungry".

They both looked at me like I was the greatest thing since sliced bread and then they both cried and patted my head telling me what a good boy I was and I replied "Just feed Mia already"

Things went on fine for a few years and then I hit puberty and went right off the tracks until Elena taught me control. My world came into focus and I knuckled down and became the man I am today. Controlled. Driven. Wealthy. I once heard one of my subs on her cell phone to what I assume was a friend of hers and she described me as being

_** "richer than Crouses, he looks like Adonis and he fucks like Zeus"**_

I liked that so much I had it engraved in Latin on my fountine pen that I sign my contracts with. Of course the sub who said it was punished and then our contract terminated. I don't tolerate gossips.

I am pulled out of my musings by my phone alerting me to a text message from Elliott

**Hey bro! the wifey asked me to ask you if you wanted to come to ours tonight for pizza?**

Well it's not like I have anything better to do

**Sure I can be over at 6ish. Do I need to bring anything?**

**Just yourself will be fine but if you have any Ava won't shut up about ****(in her words) "unky kwistens choc towes" I have no idea what that is but she hasn't shut up about it since Sunday**

I smile thinking of my only niece. Shes fucking adorable. Reminds me of Mia only she is blond. 2 years old and smart as a whip. I spoil her rotten, from Barbie dolls to a custom made mini pink solar powered R8 I buy her everything. She's already a millionair because the day she was born I set her up with a trust fund worth $100 million.

**She means "Uncle Christians chocolate toast" Gail was out last week and I made her some. I may have put a little to much on because she went bonkers for it.**

**That's why she was so wired all night? Kate blamed me! You better fess up tonight bro! Laters**!

Elliott was the last person in the world apart from myself that I thought would settle down and become a family man but the second and I mean the second he saw Kate Kavanugh he was a goner.

I was with him the night they met. We were at a club in down town Seattle that I had just bought into and she was being thrown out for slapping a man on the dance floor. She was screaming and shouting and Elliott has always been a sucker for a damsel in distress and he walked her across the road to a diner and bought her a burger while she waited for her room mate to come collect her and they have been together ever since.

They got married 3 years ago after only knowing each other a few months and then they had Ava.

When Ava was born I was honoured when they asked me to be her godfather. I was prouder that day than I was the day I was named man of the year by the Seattle Times. I smiled so much that day My cheeks hurt!

Ana said I could have powerd up Las Vegas with my smile that day.

Ahhhh Ana. Anastasia. Anastasia Rose Steele. The one that got away.

It's been almost 2 years since I last saw her. In fact it was a week after Ava got christened. Last I heard about her was Kate telling me she was living with some loser in Tennessee.

Well I've never met the guy but he must be some kind of loser for letting Ana go. I know Im the worlds biggest loser for letting her walk.

I smile pulls at my lips when I Think of Ana.

She had a smart mouth. A sarcastic comeback for everything. She was disobedient. Sometimes petulant. She would never back down from a fight if she thought she was right, which she was 90% of the time and she had the most annoying habits like biting her lip or rolling her eyes which both turned me on and made me mad.

But Putting all her faults aside...

She was the best damn sub I ever had.


	2. When Grey Met Steele

**WOW! I AM BLOWN AWAY BY THE FEEDBACK FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**I HAD OVER 100 FOLLOWERS OVER 50 FAVS AND OVER 40 REVIEWS! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY TWICE A WEEK AND I MIGHT START A PINTREST PAGE. **

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, KEEP EM COMING LOL**

**AS PROMISED HERE IS CHAPTER 2**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

The day I first met Ana was at Kate and Elliott's wedding. I was best man and she was the maid of honor. We shared a glass of Champaign, a dance and a giggle and then I didn't see her again for over a year.

The day after the wedding Ana went backpacking through Europe, something Kate later told me had been Ana's dream since she was a little girl.

I was mesmerized by her and it took a long time for me to get her out of my mind but I stopped my stalker tendencies from taking over for once and I let her be, I didn't even do a background check.

All I had ever known were subs. I didn't know how to do vanilla and I could tell just by looking at Ana that she was too pure and innocent to be tainted by my dark ways.

Boy was I wrong!

I was full of tension one night and I was between subs so I went to a BDSM club that I used when I was younger. I went in the back way and I wore a mask so nobody would know it was me. I went to the bar and ordered myself a scotch and just scanned the room looking for a sub that would catch my eye.

And that's when I saw her.

Anastasia Steele. Talking at the other end of the bar to one of the regular subs.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Ana? BDSM? Ana was a good girl. Wasn't she?

I watched her for about an hour as she laughed and joked with a few other submissive. I knew Ana was a sub and not a Domme because of how she carried herself when a Dom would walk by her. I watched full of anger when a Dom that I knew called Tony Demarco walked right up to her and scanned her head to foot like she was a piece of meat! He whispered in her ear and she nodded her head slowly and then he took her hand and lead her over to where the private rooms were.

OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY!

Rage overtook me and I sprinted across the room and snatched her hand out of his

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tony got right in my face

"She's with me" I growled at him and he backed off. He knew who the alpha Dog was here and it wasn't him.

"Is that true Rose?" he barked at her.

She looked at my eyes and even though I had a mask on the look of recognition passed over her face and her breath hitched. She looked at Tony and nodded her head

"Yes, Sir" she said to him and then lowered her head.

He walked away in a huff and I practically dragged her into the first private room I came across and kicked the door shut behind us and then I locked it. Little Miss Steele had some questions to answer and she wasn't leaving until she gave them to me. She stood in the middle of the room with her head down. I had to admit the outfit she was wearing made me so damn hard it hurt. She had on a black leather miniskirt and matching halter top with strappy heals and red bangles and necklace. She looked fucking hot and it made me turned on and angry at the same time

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I roared and she flinched so I reined it in a bit. She didn't even look up at me and thats when I realized she was in sub mode.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Look at me and tell me" her head snapped straight up. Who ever had trained her, trained her good, and that just made me more mad!

"I am a member at this club Chris...Sir. I have been for a few years now. I had no idea you were in the lifestyle and I can assure you I wont tell anybody and I would like for you to not mention to anyone that you saw me here" she said softly

"Does Kate know you are a sub?"

"No Sir"

"How long have you been in the lifestyle?"

"A long time sir"

"It cant be that long seeing as you are only what,21?"

"I've been a sub since I was in high school sir"

Fuck that's just like me!

"Are you looking for a new Dom?" Fuck why did I say that? She is Kate's best friend! And Kate is the most fucking nosy person on the planet!

She looks at me with those big blue eyes and just as I am about to retract my previous statement she talks

"Yes sir I am"

Well she is my type. Small, brown hair and she will be signing a NDA so she won't be able to tell Kate. And lord knows she turns me the fuck on.

"Well Anastasia it seems to be your lucky day, I'm looking for a submissive and as it so happens, you are my type" yeah I may sound cocky but I'm Christian fucking Grey. I'm allowed to be cocky.

"What about Kate and Elliott?"

"Well Anastasia I don't plan on them being in my playroom with us" I give her a small smile and it seems to relax her

"Well Anastasia, what do you say?" she bites her lip and fuck me if that doesn't go straight to my cock.

"I think I would like to give it a go sir" she says softly and all I want to do is wrap her in a hug. She's so cute. Fuck Grey! Cute! We don't motherfucking say cute!

"Did to drive here Anastasia?"

"No sir I took a cab. I haven't been back in Seattle long and I haven't had time to purchase a car yet"

Don't worry baby, I hand out A3s like candy.

"Come With me. I will take you back to my apartment at Escala where I will show you my playroom and a copy of my contract, we will go over our limits and if everything is to both our liking we will sign the contract and have our first scene"

"Yes sir"

I put my mask back on and lead her out of the club and into my R8. The drive is only ten minutes but the sexual tension is so over welming I have to lower my window a little to get some fresh air so I can keep a straight head. Why the fuck does she affect me like this?

The tension is palpable when we ride in the elevator and when the doors open we both release our breath which we were both holding.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I ask politely while taking her coat.

Fuck her skin is flawless!

"Yes please" she looks around the the great room with a look of awe. It is a nice apartment I suppose.

I hand her a glass of wine and lead her to my study, I motion for her to take a seat and I sit behind my desk. I hand her a standard NDA and she signs it without even reading it

"From now on Anastasia you must read all documents before you sign. For all you know you just signed your life savings away to me"

"ok sir"

"While we discuss the contract you can call me Christian but the second we walk out of this door you will refer to me as either Mr Grey, Sir and if you're a really good girl, Master"

"Ok then Christian, but please call me Ana"

"You don't like Anastasia?"

"I like it but I always think I'm in trouble when a person uses my full name"

"Why did Tony Demarco back at the club call you Rose?"

"It's my middle name and I have always used it with all of my BDSM relationships and while I mingle at the club" I frown when she says this. Anastasia is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I hope it's not a hard limit of hers.

"Do you want me to refer to you as Rose in the playroom?"

"No its ok. You can call me Ana"

I don't know why but being the only person to be able to call her by her given name sends a little thrill up my spine.

"Before I show you the contract here is a list of my hard limits" I hand her a piece of paper with all of them on

**Hard Limits**

**No acts involving fire play**

**No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof **

**No acts involving needles, knives, piercing, or blood**

**No acts involving gynecological medical instruments**

**No acts involving children or animals**

**No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin**

**No acts involving breath control**

**No touching of any kind on the Dominants chest or back**.

She nods her head as she reads down through them and then her brows furrow at the last one.

"Does the no touching thing apply outside the playroom as well?"

"Yes"

"Ok then" I turn on my computer so I can take notes and amend the contract as we go.

"What are your hard limits Ana so I can type them out before we sign"

"well pretty much the same as yours but I would like to add, No fisting of any kind. No gags and my most important one is...it's a little weird but...I don't want you to touch or look at the souls of my feet. If I am restrained I ask that I am loose enough so I can put my feet flat on any surface or that you let me wear socks or high heels shoes" no touching or looking at the souls of her feet?. Well that's a new one

"Ok I will put that down and I Would prefer you wear high heels, I don't think socks would look very sexy" I smirk and she giggles, damn if that sound doesn't shoot straight to my dick!

"So just so we are clear you are ok with caning, a belt, a cat and spanking?"

"Correct"

"How many Doms have you had?" she blushes a delightful shade of pink

"Um 4, you will be the fifth" the beast inside me wants to break free and kill any man that has ever had her

"I am monogamous in all my contracts and you will be too. If I catch you with another man or find out you have been spending time with another man or a boyfriend the contract is terminated, do you understand?"

"I don't do the boyfriend thing Christian and I would never cheat"

"As long as we are on the same page you should know I don't do the girlfriend thing either so I think this could work between us. Now then I would like for you to meet my personal trainer but I remember you saying at the wedding that you trained in Krav Maga and mixed martial arts, are you still doing that?"

"Yes I am, I train 3 times a week for 2 hours a session in Krav and twice a week I study mixed martial arts for 1 hour long sessions. I also run on the weekends at 6:30am for about 5 or 6 miles"

"wow you must be a machine? Even I don't do that much"

"I find exercising a great way to release stress, well that and playing the piano" she shrugs like its nothing but she just floored me.

"You play the piano? How long have you played for?"

"Well I took lessons for 8 years and then I used to practise on a keyboard but it got broken so now when I have time I go to this music store downtown where this guy called Stuart lets me play his baby grand in exchange for me making him spaghetti with meat balls" she giggles again and I can't help but laugh along with her

"Well I have a grand piano so if you want to as an extra perk to the contract you can come an hour earlier on Fridays and you can practise for an hour or so" her face lights up like I told her I just gave her a million dollars and she claps her hands like a child. Pride swells in my chest. I made her smile. What a fucking pussy you truly have become Grey!

"I expect you here on Fridays at 6pm or if you want to practice the piano you can come here anytime after 4pm. I wont be back from work until at least 6:30. If I want you in the play room I will text you or if I want to have dinner first I will text you so you can prepare us something. You should cook spaghetti and meatballs for the first meal as I am letting you play my piano"

"Yes sir" she beams

"Do you have any questions Ana?"

"What if we see each other while in the company of Kate or your brother should I call you Mr Grey or Christian?"

"Christian will be fine. Before I forget these are for you" I press print for the contract and then go to my safe where I have a couple of new IPhones and a MacBook and I place them in front of her and her face scrunches

"Umm I don't need a new phone or laptop I already have those things"

"It's part of the contract Anastasia, I need to be able to get hold of you at all times and these machines are the best, also I will have a new car delivered to your home tomorrow. It's an Audi A3 and it is yours regardless of the length of time the contract is in play"

"You're giving me a CAR? That's too much I can't take that"

"You can and you will and you won't say other thing about it" she immediately shuts her mouth before her next word comes out. Smart girl!

"Thank you"

"You are welcome, now what is your address So I can get Taylor to drop it off tomorrow" I need to get a background check in her straight away. I need more info on her.

"Um I'm staying at the Hotel Oasis down town at the moment, I have only been back in Seattle for 3 weeks and I haven't had time to get an apartment yet"

What the fuck? The Hotel Oasis is a fucking shit hole in the worst part of town!. No, just No!

"I have an apartment 6 floors down from here that you can use until you find somewhere else or for as long as you want" her eyes all but bug out of her head but she remembers my previous comment about her accepting things from me and she wisely keeps her trap shut.

"That really Is very generous of you, thank you, I will pay you rent of course" I actually roll my eyes. Does she not know who I am?

"Ana, I am a billionaire, I don't need nor want your money for rent. The apartment gets used maybe 4 times a year if that, you will be doing myself and Mrs Jones my housekeeper a favour by keeping the household chores up. Mrs Jones goes down there once a week to freshen it up so you will actually be helping me by moving in. In fact I will get Taylor to run you back to the hotel now and you can bring your stuff in tonight. I will send Sawyer out to stock the fridge" I quickly text both men with my instructions

"Who are Taylor and Sawyer?"

"Taylor is my personal CPO and Sawyer is his second in command"

"Ok...ummmmm..you don't want to do a scene tonight?"

"Not tonight, it's almost midnight and the first time I get you in there I won't be letting you out for hours and I have a 7:30 meeting in the morning"

I hand her a copy of the contract and and she reads all of it from start to finish and then with a flourish she signs her name and hands it to me and I sign mine.

"welcome on board Miss Steele" I extend my hand and she shakes it

"Thank you Mr Grey" I stride around the desk and push her up against the wall with both her hands trapped in one of mine over her head and I crash my mouth to hers, she tastes so fucking sweet I actually moan like a whore in church and so does she. I press myself into her and she groans even more, Fuck me I can't wait to get her in the playroom.

When we break apart I think we are both a little dazed. I lead her out to the great room where Taylor is waiting and I hand him the keys to the other apartment.

"Taylor please go down and get the car ready, Take Miss Steele to get her stuff and then show her the corporate apartment, also give her all the codes" he nods his head and then disappears towards the service elevator

"I will see you on Friday then Ana"

"Yes sir" I walk her to the elevator and give her another kiss which makes her knees buckle

"Goodnight Anastasia"

"Goodnight Sir "


	3. Must be fate! Right?

**HI EVERYONE**

**FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A BIG BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW.**

**JUST A QUICK NOTE TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS**

**WHEN CHRISTIAN IS THINKING BACK TO WHEN ANA WAS A SUB CG IS 24 AND ANA IS 21 AND THEN WHEN ANA COMES BACK TO SEATTLE CG IS 28 ALMOST 29 AND ANA IS 24**

**ANA WAS HIS SUB FOR 6 MONTHS**

**HOPE THIS CLEARS A FEW THINGS UP**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR LOVESFIFTYSHADES BECAUSE I WAS INFORMED IT IS HER BIRTDAY TODAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**CHEERS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV, 2 HOURSE AFTER THEY SIGNED THE CONTRACT**

**Name**: Anastasia Rose Steele

**Date of birth**: September 10th 1989

**Address**: None indicated at present.

**Social Security number**: 776547635

**Bank Account**: Wells Fargo account number 55-4-116 Balance $567,554

**Parents **

**FATHER** Raymond Michael Steele

**D.O.B** January 22nd 1969

**D.O.D** May 18th 2001

Cause of death: Motor vehicle accident caused by driver of oncoming vehicle who was driving under the influence of alcohol and non-prescription drugs.

R Steele died on impact.

**MOTHER** Carla May Steele

**D.O.B** March 24th 1970

**D.O.D** May 18th 2001

Cause of death: Passenger in vehicle as indicated above.

C Steele died on way to hospital via ambulance

**Notes for the above**.

Anastasia R Steele placed in state funded foster system at age 12 years. 11 different foster homes in first 4 years and then spent 2 years in group home. On the day of 18th birthday inherited life insurance fund taken out by parents before death. Inherited 4 bedroom family home in Montesano, Washington from the estate of Raymond Steele

Total amount of life insurance paid $750,000

**Education **

Graduated with honours WSU Vancouver class of 2011

4.0 GPA

Double Major in Social care and politics

Room mate via school housing board: Katherine A Kavanugh (Now Grey)

**Employment**

2008-2011 Claytons hardware, Vancouver, sales assistant

2011-present. Volunteer for Coping together, Abused Children's helpline (Phone operator)

Seattle children's hospital fundraiser

Northwest hospital, Seattle Washington, Pediactrics Volenteer (Reads stories to children and keeps them company while not in the presence of parents)

**Religious affiliation**: Catholic

**Relationship status**: Non indicated

**Sexual orientation**: Hetrosexual

**Passport notes**: France, Spain, Portugal, Sweden, Germany, Switzerland, England, Italy, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, South America.

**Medical records**:

**Age 5** - appendicitis emergency surgery needed

**Age 12-18**

Broken arm x 3

Broken wrist x 2

Broken leg x 1

Hairline fracture to skull x 4

Broken nose x 1

Social services case investigated no persons arrested and or detained.

**Age 22** dislocation of right shoulder

WHAT THE FUCK! How the fuck can one little girl sustain that many injures?

I have just been sent Ana's background by Welsh and I feel sadness, pity, and anger! She lost her parents aged just 12 years old and then by the looks of it she became someone's punching bag! Or judging by the amount of foster homes I think it's more than one person. I pick up a paperweight that was on my desk and I hurl it across the room where it smashes a few picture frames causing Taylor to run into my study

"Everything ok sir?"

"No, it's not ok, not by a long way, take a seat Jason"

He sits down in front of my desk and I pour us both a glass if scotch, I down mine and hand his to him. When we are out side of Escala we are boss and employee but in side Escala we are just Jason and Christian, guess you would say we are friends. Of sorts.

"Did Miss Steele get all her belongings and did she get in the apartment ok?"

"Well she only had one bag and one small box, that hotel was a fucking roach motel. She almost passed out with excitement when she saw the apartment and all she kept on about was the view" he smiles and it's clear that her infectious personality has won him over. I don't like that.

"Welsh just sent me the background check on her and I'm not happy. It seems she was in the foster system and I believe more than one person used her as a punch bag" anger flashes through his eyes at the thought of a young girl being hurt. He has a daughter of his own and he is a very protective man. I hand him the file and I watch as his eyes narrow as he reads her medical history

"Shit, she's Annie, Rays girl!"

"What do you mean? Do you already know her?"

"No, well yes, I suppose but I haven't seen her since she was a baby, maybe 2 years old. Her father Raymond was my commanding officer when I first joined the marines. He used to bring the baby and his wife to the base every few weeks or so. I had no idea he passed away" a look of sadness passes over his face when he says this and he downs his drink.

"I want you and Welsh to investigate her injures without her knowing, find the person or persons that did that to her and then pay them a visit. Don't get the police involved but send a message to all the fuckers that ever touched her in anger"

"It will be my pleasure Christian"

I am pulled out of my little trip down memory lane by Andrea walking through my door

"Oh I'm sorry sir I thought you had already left for the day I was just going to put these files on your desk"

"It's ok Andrea I am leaving now. You can go too and I will see you on Monday, have a Good weekend"

"Thank you Mr Grey you have a good weekend also"

Yeah, a weekend of nothing but beating off in the shower. God I need a fucking sub and fast! It's been what? 4 months since my last one. I haven't been laid in 4 months? That can't be right. I actually stop in the middle of the lobby and count on my fingers. Yep It is 4 months. Damn what a loser!

I jump into my new Aston Martin and head over to Elliott's. I used to have a rule that I would only drive Audis but after my last R8's engine caught fire while I was on the I-5 I now buy what I want. A cars a car and the safety stats are not worth the paper they are printed on. I bought this car because of Ana funny enough. She was watching James Bond in my TV room after a really hard fuck session in the playroom and she said how sexy the car was so the next day I bought one. I tried to buy her one but she insisted it would be a hard limit for me to spend that amount of money on her and she was happy with the A3. I spanked her for not letting me buy her one and then we went out in mine and I tied her up in the seatbelt and had my way with her. Good times.

I pull up outside of Elliott's and I chuckle when I see the small shadow that my niece is making through the glass of the door. She always waits for me when she knows I am coming over. I see a bigger shadow scoop down and pick her up and the door flys open revealing Kate with Ava in her arms

"Who's that Ava? looks who's come to visit" Ava squeals and laughs while holding her arms out for me and I scoop her up and swing her around making her giggle

"Hows my best girl today?"

"unck Cwistin choc towes!" she starts patting my jacket looking for chocolate toast and it makes me laugh. God she is cute! I whisper in her ear that I will make her some after she has her pizza but she can't tell her mom and dad and she nods her head. I set her down and she runs through the house screaming "choc towes choc towes"

Well so much for keeping it a secret!

"And how is my favourite sister in law doing today?" I give Kate a kiss on the cheek and then mess her hair up which she hates.

"Hey asshole don't mess my hair up. And I am doing fine other than the fact that your niece keeps demanding chocolate toast. Know anything about that Grey?" she puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrow.

"No ma'am I don't know what you are talking about. Now come on and feed me im wasting away here woman" I link my arm through hers and we make our way into the house

When I first met Kate I thought she was loud and annoying but after about a month I realised that underneath her tough exterior she is a woman who is loyal to a fault, she stands up for what she believes in and she treats my brother like a king. She is now like a second sister to me and I have to admit, she did help me get closer to my family because she just would not let me be by myself. One day I even woke up to her on my bed tickling my feet while she filmed it and she threatened to put it on YouTube unless I went clubbing with her and Elliott.

"Hey bro, how's it hanging?" Elliott's is on the floor with Ava on his back giving her a pony ride.

"To the right and bigger than yours"

"Fuck you pansy"

"Elliott Richard Grey! What have I told you about swearing in front of our child? Swear jar, right now" Kate stands like a drill Sargent while Elliott puts a twenty in a jar on the bookcase. They must have at least 5 grand in there.

We order pizza and sit and talk about general crap and then I make Ava her chocolate toast and I help tuck her into bed promising her a trip to the zoo next week. I read her a story and she falls asleep so I kiss her forehead, make sure her monitor is on and then make my way back downstairs where Kate has opened a bottle of wine and Elliott is drinking a beer

"You want a glass Christian?"

"No thanks Kate, I need to be going I have a few work things I want to finish tonight" I kiss her on the cheek and shake my brothers hand but he pulls me in for a man hug

"Seahawks game this Sunday lil'bro?"

"Yeah sure, invite mom and dad and Kate you are welcome to invite Ethan I'm sure Mia and Luke can make it too" my sister and Sawyer have been dating for a little over a year now. At first I was 100% against it but Luke is a good guy, I know he makes good money and he keeps Mia grounded which is what she needs

"Ok then bro I'll call you tomorrow"

I walk out and just as I unlock my car Kate calls out for me

"Christian wait I forgot to ask you somthing"

"What's up?"

"Do you still have that corporate apartment at Escala?"

"Yeah why?"

"well I had some great news this morning. Ana is moving back to Seattle and I told her I would help her find an apartment" my heart almost beats out if my chest. Ana is coming back? Perfect! I need a new Sub, Ana was the best and the apartment is empty! We can just pick up where we left off!

"Yes I do still have the apartment and Ana can stay there like before. How come she is leaving Tennessee?"

"Well a couple of reasons but I think the number one reason being that she has been offered a spot on the board for the children's hospital helping with the charity side of things and I think she misses Washington. She was born here and I think she wants to come home, most of her friends are here. I don't know why she left for Tennessee in the first place but she will be back in like a week"

I promise Kate the apartment will be ready for Ana and I leave.

I actually whistle on my way home.

Ana is coming back to Seattle and I need a sub.

It must be fucking fate!


	4. The Reappearance of Ana Rose Steele

**HI GUYS**

**I REALLY CAN NOT BELIEVE THE FEEDBACK THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN SO THANK YOU ALL**

**JUST A COUPLE OF THINGS, MY IPAD MESSED THE AGES UP ON MY LAST A/N THERE IS 4 YEARS BETWEEN AS AND CG. WHEN SHE WAS A SUB SHE WAS 21 AND HE WAS 25 BUT NOW THEY ARE 4 YEARS OLDER.**

**I STARTED A PINTREST PAGE FOR THIS STORY AND THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. ALSO I UPDATED THE GREY CROSS GENERATION TODAY SO CHECK IT OUT, IT'S FUNNY ;)**

**ONE MORE THING. I'VE NEVER ASKED FOR READER INPUT BEFORE BUT I NEED IT NOW. LIKE I SAID WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY IT WILL BE A BIT BUMPY BUT IT WILL HAVE A HAPPY EVER AFTER BUT THEY WILL BE SOME BAD GUYS SO SHOUKD I USE THE VILLIAN'S WE ALL LOVE TO HATE SUCH AS JACK HYDE AND STEVEN MORTON OR SHOULD I MAKE UP A NEW PERSON? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X **

**CHRISTIANS POV**

It's been 8 days since Kate told me Ana was coming back and it's the happiest I've been for a couple of years. I got the apartment ready for her but Kate called me and told me that Ana had found herself an apartment in the Pike Market district. It's not as close as her being 6 floors below me but it will have to do. It's a good safe area and when she re-signs the contract I will insist that she has security when she is not with me.

It niggles me a bit that the odds are Ana has been with another man, or men, since we were last together but it would be a bit hypocritical of me to punish her for it i suppose.

Ive had more subs in the last year and a half than I did in the first few years I was a dominant. None of them lasted more than 5 weeks. I think subconsciously I was trying to replace Ana but none of them matched up, they were either too tall, too short, wrong colour eyes, wrong breasts, talked to much, didn't talk enough. God I didn't even have sex with 4 of them! I preferred to beat them into submission and then go to my bedroom alone with my right hand, lay back and think of Ana.

Worked like a charm every time.

"Sir, you have an unscheduled visitor in the lobby that wants to see you" Andreas voice comes through my speaker. She has worked for me long enough to know I don't do surprise visitors

"Get rid of whoever the fuck it is Andrea"

"it's Miss Steele sir and I remember her being on the pre approved list, I'm not sure if it still stands because it's been a few years. Should I send her away?"

Holy fuck Ana's here! In my head I am doing the happy dance of the century

"NO! Andrea send her straight up"

"Yes sir"

I stand up and tidy my desk and make sure my tie is straight and my suit looks ok. I even stand in front of the reflection of the window and try to tame my hair. It's a lost cause. Fuck I am actually nervous! Man up Grey. I sit behind my desk and try to look the powerful CEO but inside I'm like jello.

A knock comes on the door and I take a big breath

"Come in" I say

The door opens and in she walks in like goddess and I realise in this moment how much I've fucking missed her.

One word comes to mind when i look at her

WOW!

She looks fucking fantastic! She is wearing a pair of stone washed jeans that look like they have been painted on her body, a pair of brown Ugg boots and a oversized off the shoulder cream sweater that shows the silky skin of her shoulder. Her hair is even longer than before and it's almost touching her waist and it is slightly curled. She is wearing a hint of blue eyeshadow that emphasis her big blue eyes. She looks at me and smiles and I swear I think my heart skips a beat.

"Hello Christian" I stand up and walk over to her and kiss her cheek, when my lips are close to her ear I greet her because I know it used to turn her on when I whisperd in her ears.

"Hello Anastasia, it's been a long time, please take a seat" I motion for her to take a seat on the sofa and I sit in the chair opposite her. If I sit next to her I might jump her where she sits. I'm already painfully hard and I think if she gets within one foot of me, I'm going to come in my pants like a horny teenager!

"I can't stay long I have a quick meeting at the hospital"

"Yes Kate told me about the board position,that's very impressive Ana for someone so young"

"Coming from you that's a huge complement, thank you. I did a bit of charity work for Memphis general in Tennessee and I guess the board here in Seattle were impressed with my work, they gave me a call, gave me an offer I could not refuse and well, here I am" she shrugs

"Well I for one am happy to have you back here. So, to what do I owe The pleasure of your visit?" I purposely choose the word pleasure and it has the affect I want. She blushes.

"I wanted to give you the keys back to the car that was left out side if my new apartment this morning which i am assuming was from you? Its very kind of you but I dont need it" she puts a set of keys on the coffee table between us.

"Ana, the car is a gift please keep it. You have only been back a few days and I dare say you haven't had time to get a car yet so this will make it easier for you"

"I already have a car Christian, and don't worry I know what you are like about safety stats. It's a Range Rover, 1 year old, safest in its class and I drove it all the way here from Mephis and it's perfect" she smirks at me.

There is something different about Ana. She seems more confident somehow.

"ok I will take the car back Miss Steele. How did you like Tennessee?"

"I loved it! The food, the music, the people but Seattle is home so when the chance came to come back I jumped at it"

"Kate told me you were living with a guy, are you now in a long distance relationship with him?" I need to find out what, if anything, Is standing in my way of her being mine again.

Her eyes narrow a bit when asked and if I didn't know any better I would say she is angry with me

"Kate should learn to keep her mouth shut! But to answer your question, No I am not in a long distance relationship, I wasn't even in a close distance relationship with him. The guy she was talking about was my room mate and he moved to Louisiana 6 months back"

Absolutely fucking jackpot!

"Anastasia I am going to cut right to the chase. I need a new submissive and I would like us to sign another contract, we were good together, very good if you will recall" she looks like I just shocked her. Surely she would know I want her back? I didn't want her to go in the first place! God she was the only sub that I ever offered more too for Christ sake.

Ana was always different, from the very first time I saw her and when I was around her, I was different. I actually liked myself when Ana was around. I want that feeling back. The day she told me she wanted to end the contract I said I would do anything to make her stay. I even went as far to say we would date and try to be a couple but she said no.

"Christian...I...I really don't know what to say..."

"Say yes Anastasia, it's really very simple"

"Look I...I'm flattered that you asked but Christian... I'm not in the lifestyle anymore, haven't been since I left Seattle"

"What! Why?" she's not a sub anymore? Does that mean she only does regular relationships now? Shit I can't do a regular Thing for an extended period of time! When I offered Ana more I meant like a date once a month or something, not all the hearts and flowers crap! But maybe for Ana...I could try...maybe.

"I killed and buried a few of my demons and that part of my life is over. Look I need to go, it was great seeing you again"

Is she fucking kidding me? It was great seeing me? Anger bubbles in me but somehow, and I really don't know how, I resist the urge to bend her over my desk, spank her perfect little ass and fuck her until she screams my name letting every fucker in the building know what I'm doing to her! Instead the gentleman in me rears his ugly fucking head

"Great seeing you too Ana. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Um I can't tonight Christian, thank you for the invite though but I have a mountain of boxes I need to unpack"

The sting of rejection shoots through me and it must show on my face because she's quick to say maybe another time. Sure, fine, whatever! I walk her out to the elevator and just before she gets in she stands on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Christian"

"Goodbye Anastasia" the doors close and I take a minute to get myself together. I feel sad and I don't know why! Now I'm just pissed off! Who the fuck does she think she is to refuse my dinner invite? I turn on my heels and march back into my office slamming my door behind me.

I have women literary throw themselves at me. Last month I was at a meeting in Miami when the fucking manager of the hotel I was staying at personally delivered my room service and then she just started getting naked! Now I may not do one night stands but this was an opportunity that I wasn't going to pass up, I mean this women looked like a freaking super model and she had a body to die for, so I pulled out a standard NDA made her sign it and then she gave me a blow job i got her off with my hands and then I sent her on her way. She was happy, I was happy because it cleared some of my tension, she went her way and I went mine, but I know I could have asked that woman to do anything and she would have done it and yet I can't get Ana Steele to have dinner with me! Well fuck that noise!

I grab my phone and call the one man who can get me all the information I need to get Ana back in my playroom or my bed or the fucking kitchen floor I don't care!

"Welsh, get me an updated background check on Anastasia Steele, I want to know every little detail about the last 2 years, where shes been, who's she's been with, her jobs everything! And I want it by this time tomorrow" I hang up without saying goodbye and press the the intercom that goes straight to Andrea

"Andrea, call Claude and have him meet me at the Escala gym in 1 hour"

I need to work off this tension and if I cant fuck Ana until she can't walk, kicking the shit out of Claude will have too do. For now! Because I WILL have Ana again and it WILL be soon!

I'm Christian Grey and I don't do the patience bullshit! I know what I want and I want it now!

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Jason its Welsh, have you looked at the updated background check on Miss Steele yet?"

"No I've only just sat down at my desk, give me a sec and let me pull it up...ok I've got it, what am I looking at?"

"Third line down"

"Third one down...HOLY FUCK! Shit! Welsh at you sure?"

"100% what do I do Jason? Do I leave that info on it or delete it?"

"Don't do anything, stall Grey for a couple of days, this stays between us Welsh, if it gets out it will be a clusterfuck of epic proportions"

"what about the attached picture?"

"Hold on...oh my god! Is that Dr Grace? Its a bit blurry"

"Yep it's her alright, what are you going to do Jason?"

"Track her cell phone for me, I'm going to go have a little chat with Miss Steele"


	5. Anas Plan

**HI ALL**

**I THOUGHT I WOULD POST THIS TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE WRITTEN A FEW CHAPTERS AHEAD. I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO POST TIWCE A WEEK BUT IM JUST GOING TO POST AS I WRITE THEM.**

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER FROM ANAS POV AND IT MAY LEAVE MORE QUESTIONS THAN I ANSWER BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I WILL POST TOMORROW ANSWERS A LOT OF QUESTIONS**

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

Oh god Oh God Oh God!

How the fuck do I still feel like a fucking teenager when i am in Christians presence? My heart is beating so damn fast I can hear it!

I practically run out of Grey House and I leap into my Range Rover starting the engine before I even close the door. I love this car, like truly love it. It's the first new car that I have ever had, well I had the submissive special from Christian but this is the first new car that I bought and paid for myself. I was expensive and It hurt to hand over the check when I paid for it but I needed something safe and reliable.

Im lucky I don't have to worry about money. The life insurance from my parents alone was three quarters of a million and then on top of that I had the house which I sold for a little over $800,000 because it had over 40 acres of land with it. I would never have been able to live in that house again. Yes some of the best memories of my life happened at that house, but It was also at that house that the police officers came to tell me my parents had died and then not an hour later social services showed up and that day was day number 1 of 6 years of pure hell!

I remember the day they died like it was yesterday. I walked home from school listening to country songs on my iPod. My mom was born in Tennessee and grew up on country music and jazz and she passed on that passion to me. I remember running up to the front porch and kicking my shoes off because I had stepped in a puddle on my way back.

I called out to my parents but had no reply so I went to the kitchen and made myself a couple of PB&J sandwiches and grabbed a glass of milk, when I went to the fridge I saw the note pinned from my mom

**Hey Baby Girl**

**Daddy and I had to drive to Portland to run a few errands, will be home by 6pm and we will bring pizza so don't eat too much junk before we get back**

**Love you lots baby G**

**Momma & Daddy xoxo**

6pm came and went and then 7,8 and 9. I was starting to panic because they weren't answering their cell phones and then a knock came on the door. When I heard that knock I knew in my heart they were gone, I know it's stupid but I know what I felt. I ran to the door and yanked it open and saw 2 police officers standing in the pouring rain. I don't remember what they said exactly but I heard words like "I'm so sorry" "Nothing could be done" and "Died on impact"

In that one moment my whole life changed. I went from being the ultimate little blue eyed princess to just another number in a vicious and cold system. I left behind a life of ballet, piano lessons, family vacations, birthday parties, lots of friends and being the centre of my parents world, to being put in my first group home where the woman who ran it would slap you silly just for doing something like leaving the bathroom light on but believe it or not, that was one of the nicer places I stayed over the next 6 years...god I don't have the strength to think about that today...but I always think about how my life would have been like if that drunk had of missed them, if they had just stopped 2 seconds longer at the lights or if that guy would have had one less beer, they might still be here.

I know for a full fact that my whole education would have been different, if I could have studied anything it would have been English because I always wanted to get into publishing but after I came out of the foster system all I wanted to do was to try and make sure that no other children had to endure what I did, so I studied social care and politics and I threw myself into various different abused children's charity's and if my work has helped just one child, it will all have been worth it.

I doubt I would have ended up in the world of BDSM but then again maybe I would have. I'm not sure about much in life but the one thing I do know is that Christian Grey and I were meant to meet, one way or another. Perhaps if I haven't of been 101 shades of fucked up we could of made a go of it. I giggle to myself when I think of the nickname I gave myself during my time with Christian.

We had just finished a lovely meal of spaghetti and meat balls my first weekend of being his sub when he saw that I had left a little on my plate and he gave me a lecture about wasting food, when I asked him why he had such an issue with it he told me "I'm fifty shades of fucked up Ana" and my response to him was I laughed so hard I had tears, he kept demanding to know why I was laughing but the more I tried to tell him the more I laughed and eventually he started laughing with me, when we finished he said he didn't know why he laughed but it was contagious and I said to him

"If you, the billionaire, with the penthouse, money and owner of one of the greatest companies in the US is fifty shades of fucked up then I'm 101 shades and I don't stand a chance at this thing we call life"

I regret a lot of things in my life, a lot of things, but the one thing I don't regret, not even for a minute, is Christian Grey.

I pull up outside the hospital and go in for my meeting. It last for over three hours and I can honestly say I was bored shitless and now I know why I was offered the job of the million year old man that just droned on and on and on! All he wants to do Is hold fundraisers to collect money for the children's wing of the hospital which is all well and good but it's how he has has spent the money that infuriated me. That old fool gave $67,000 for a sculpture to go on one of the wards! Is he having a laugh? That money could pay the salary of 2 part time nurses for a year that will actually help the children. Well I'm in charge now and trust me, things are going to change and the first thing I am going to do Is put out an ad in the paper for more day sitters.

I remember when I was first admitted to this hospital as a child for a broken arm, which i got while in the care of foster home number one. I was in there for 3 days and during that time I had not one single visitor. Not one. No one to talk to, no one to kiss my booboo better, just 4 white walls and a TV that had static.

The next time I was admitted for a broken nose i Think it was, could have been my ribs I'm not sure, I had a sitter with me during the day called Jenny and it made my stay so much better just to have someone ask how I was and someone to play stupid games with made all the difference.

I get back in my car and drive to a spot I once went to with Christian. I am assaulted with memories of being tied up with a seat belt while he kissed every inch of my body. Good times. After we had finished inside the car he promptly took me out of it and spread me across the bonnet making me come so hard I screamed out and my voice bounced and echoed across the Sound.

That night after our little tryst in the car, was the first time he said he loved me, granted he didn't know he said it because he was asleep, but still I felt warmth spread through me and I softly kissed his lips and then went back to sleep.

We never did say those words out loud to each other and looking back, I'm glad we didn't. It would have made leaving him so much harder but at the time I knew in my heart that if I hadn't of left we would have broken each other apart. A relationship with one fucked up person might work, but trying to forge something good with 2 fucked up people, we didn't stand a chance.

Over the last couple of years or so I have worked on 99% of my demons but some still linger and I know from talking to Kate that Christian is a little closer to his family and he adores Ava so maybe, just maybe, we can make this work. Its a long shot but now I am more mature I owe it to myself to give it ago and knowing that he wants me back makes the little glimmer of hope burn just a bit brighter, I'm not going to be his sub full time again, no way, but I will go back in The playroom with him, but it has to be when we are in a steady place and there is no way in hell he is going to punish me with a belt, cane or whip, not that he really did that when we were together, well once or twice. It took a long time but I realise now that being hit like that did not make me feel better and make my problems go away.

"Mind if I sit?" I snap my head up from my day dream and look in the eyes of Jason Taylor.

Well that didn't take long.

"Be my guest Jason. You are looking well. How is Gail"

"Gail's perfect like usual, we got married last year and we are both extremely happy"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways Ana" he squints his eyes and looks out across the sound at the passing boats. During my time with Christian, Jason was kinda like an Uncle to me. When I cleared out my parents house before I sold it I found a box of pictures and one of them is of my dad and Jason and I am in Jason's arms, reaching for the camera. I make a mental note to make him a copy.

"I take it you know?" I ask him softly, he turns his head and nods slowly

"Yes I know, so does Alex Welsh...Christian doesn't know...it's not our place to tell him Ana, it's yours"

"I know and I will...but I need to have a little word with Elena first"

"You are not going alone, I will come with you"

"Thank you Jason but I will be ok, I can handle her"

"The answer is no Ana, either I come with you or Luke does but you are not going on your own to meet her. After what that bitch did to you I don't know how you could be in the same room as her"

"she needs to know that I'm back and this time, I'm not giving up my man so easy, I know Christian loves me Jason and I know he knows that I love him, if that makes sense and for once in my life I'm ready to fight for what I want and fuck anyone who stands in my way"

"It's not going to be easy Ana...he's going to hate you for this at first, you know that right? And his mom Ana...he idolises her"

"I know he will be angry at first but we are soul-mates Jason. We may have only been together 6 months and he claimed he doesn't do the hearts and flowers thing but you and I know that just isn't true Jason. All Christian Grey needs is unconditional love...and he can have that now...but Elena needs to know that she needs to back the fuck off this time...that woman haunted my childhood, she fucked up Christian and she filled his head with lies about me before I left...it's time she knew who the Alpha Woman is here...and it's not her"


	6. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**HI ALL**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF OVER SOME OF THEM THAT HAD TO DO WITH GRACE LOL**

**AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WILL ANSWER 2 THINGS**

**NUMBER ONE, HER FEET!**

**NUMBER TWO, WHY SHE LEFT**

**THANKS FOR READING **

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

"Welsh were the fuck Is that background check?...I know it's been less than a day Welsh just fucking put your ass in gear I want it by tonight!" I slam the phone down in frustration. Yeah I know I gave him 24 hours and its only been like 5 but I am frustrated!

I want Ana and I want her now!

I have been thinking a lot since seeing Ana this afternoon. Right from the get go she was different than my other subs. My other subs I treated good but i only tolerated them outside the playroom, Christ most of them annoyed the shit out of me but with Ana, I liked her as not only a sub but as a person, she was my friend, and I think that maybe I even loved her..._NO Stop thinking that, love is for fools_! If I had loved Ana I would have been devastated when she left. _You were devastated Grey! Remember not eating for 3 days? Remember punching the mirror in the play room and needing 12 stitches in your hand? Remember the sappy SONG you wrote her for gods sake? MAN THE FUCK UP! _

God I hate my inner voices!

I look up from my desk at Escala were I have been slumped for the last hour or so and I catch sight of the mini model of the Space Needle that Ana gave me after our first time in the play room

**FLASHBACK. ANAS FIRST TIME IN THE PLAYROOM**

God I can't wait to get back and get Ana in that playroom.

It's been 4 days since we signed the contract and I am on my way home from work. I know Ana is in the penthouse because Gail texted me that she had met Miss Steele an hour ago and showed her around the kitchen and now Gail won't be back until Sunday evening. I've even given Taylor the weekend off to be with her. It's not like I will need him, once I get Ana under me I won't be letting her up for air until shes walking like Bambie on ice!

The second the elevator doors open to my home it feels different, smells different and it sounds different. It's a good different. I think.

I told Ana I would be back a 6:30 but it's a little before 6pm, I just could not wait another minute.

I slowly open the double doors of the foyer which gives me a unhindered view of the kitchen and the great room.

On the kitchen stove there is a couple of pots cooking away and the smells coming from them are heavenly, but they were the second thing I saw.

The first thing that snagged my attention was the brown haired goddess sat at my million dollar grand piano playing the first few notes of an old song.

She is lost in the music as her fingers glide elegantly over the keys, it's not a sad song like I always play, its a slow and sexy version of the old Alana Myles song, Black Velvet

And then something happens that I will remember forever.

In the softest most angelic voice, that has a slight southern twang I didn't notice before, she starts to sing and I get a feeling in my chest like I've been punched by the Hulk, as I listen to the words of a song that I have heard on the radio 100 times in the past and never really liked, but listening to it come from Ana's lips, this song just went in my all time top 10

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_  
_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_  
_Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder_  
_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky_  
_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_  
_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
_Black velvet with that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_

_Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave_  
_White lightning, bound to drive you wild_  
_Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl_  
_"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle_  
_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true_  
_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
_Black velvet with that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you_  
_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could_  
_You do?_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
_Black velvet with that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
_Black velvet with that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_  
_If you please, if you please, if you please_

When she sings the last word she just stops, rests her hands on her thighs and whispers something I can't hear. Her eyes open and it's like she has just now realised where she is, she leans back slightly on the piano stool so she can see the kitchen and then she jumps like shes been electrocuted

"Shit! The sauce!" she runs over to the stove and turns a few of the dials and relaxes a bit. I don't want her to know I was watching her so I softly close the door and then make a point of being noisy when I re-open it so it looks like I am just coming in.

"Good evening, Anastasia" I saunter over to her taking my tie off as I walk and I can tell by the way her eyes change that she likes what she sees.

"Good evening, Sir" her head drops down and she avoids eye contact. This displeases me. I know it's in the contract but I like looking at her big blue eyes so i decide to alter the contract right now verbally

"Ana, look at me" Her head snaps up, once again proving she was well trained "I would like to amend one thing in the contract"

"What would you like to change Sir?"

"From now on unless i Tell you otherwise you can look at me, you don't need to drop your head when I enter a room. I like looking a your eyes" shit did I say that last part out loud? _What a pussy!_

"As you wish Sir" she gives me a small smile and blushes. Cute. As . Fuck!

We sit and eat the best meatballs and spaghetti I have ever had and she tells me about her college days, when I notice she's left a little on her plate I lecture her and I don't know how it happened but I started scolding her and ended up doubled over Laughing.

She puts our plates in the sink and turns to look at me, she knows whats coming up

"Mrs Jones showed you where the playroom was today, correct?"

"Yes Sir"

"Go up there now, and wait for me on your knees by the door in just your panties and you may put some heels on, no socks though" i chuckle

"Yes sir"

She walks gracefully out the room and I go to mine and to put on my playroom jeans. Ive had these jeans for a few years, they are light blue and they have a fair few rips in them, infact they look downright ratty now I look at them, they are frayed the fuck up! Ana deserves more than ratty, ripped jeans. I throw them to one side and find another pair. I pull out a dark blue pair that i have never worn, they have a few patches that look distressed but it adds to the over all look. I put them on but leave the top button undone. Gotta have easy access for Ana.

I practically run up the stairs I am so excited! When I open the door and first catch sight of her I have to stop! I have seen a fair few women in here, all in this pose but seeing Ana like this does something to me. The beast inside my rises but so does something else that I can't pinpoint, somthing deep in my chest.

I walk over to the chest of toys with out saying a word to her. My normal M.O for new subs is

Bind them

Spank them

Have them blow me

Tie them to the bed face down

Fuck them

Strap them to the bench and cane them

And then fuck them again

Eat, sleep, fuck, repeat!

Ive done this with every single one of my subs, but as I go to reach for my favourite cane my hand stops mid air and Ana's medical history flashes through my mind. When I turn to look at her she looks so small and I think that back then when someone was beating on her she would have been even smaller.

A lump comes to my throat and I have the hardest time trying to push it back down. I can't hurt her, even if she's a masochist and likes the pain, I just can't do it. Fuck what is wrong with me?

Fuck what do I do? I can't do vanilla obviously but I cant hurt her either...what to do...what to do...I KNOW! I can't punish her which is how I take out my frustration on subs but what I can do is give her pleasure overload! Having the ultimate control over her body! I've never not punished with a cane or belt but I can punish her by making her come over and over and over again!

I grab the soft flogger instead and a blind fold. As much as i like looking at her eyes, I don't want her to know I'm nervous about this.

Over the next 2 and a half hours I make her come 7 times! A new personal best for me. We are both wringing in sweat. My hair is stuck to my forehead and Ana's hair is well...it's fucked! Shit I forgot to braid it. Oh well next time, beside i like her looking like she had the ever loving shit fucked out of her. Because she has!

That's 2 things that I have never done before. Number one I've never forgotten to braid a subs hair before and number two, I've never had a women on top before because of the fear that even with their hands tied the might of fallen on me. It was even a hard limit when I was with Elena, not that she really listened to those things but that is the one she respected.

But today while I was taking Ana from behind I had the sudden urge for her to take me. Why I dont know, but i flipped us over and shackled her hands to some chains that I have hanging from the roof of the bed and I just laid back and...well I don't know what happened, I came so hard I almost blacked out.

The only slight stutter we had was when Ana first saw my naked chest and my scars. She completely froze up and I had to actually wave my hand in front of her face to get her attention. When people have seen them before I always get the same look. Pity. But with Ana she looked at them and all I saw in her eyes was pure fear. I need to know why.

"Ana"

"Yes sir"

"We are breaking the scene for a minute because I want to ask you something and I want you to be truthful so you can call me Christian"

"Okay,,,what would you like to know?"

"When you saw the scars on my chest earlier you froze up and I saw fear in your eyes, why was that?" she goes stiff as a board in my arms and she holds her breath. She doesn't say anything for a while and at one point I don't think she will but then she let's out the breath she was holding and turns around and sits on the bed in front of me with her stiletto clad legs stretched out in front of her. She drapes the sheet around her and leans down to unbuckle the ankle straps on her shoes. She never took them off during our scene and I made sure to stay away from her feet with the flogger or my hands and mouth.

She takes both her shoes off and puts them on the bed beside her and then she slowly holds her feet up so I can see the souls of them.

"This is why Christian"

When I look at her feet anger floods my system. Who ever did this to her is a dead person when get my hands on them!

3 perfectly round scars from a cigarette burn on each of her feet, they look just like mine only hers are deeper. One on the ball, one on the arch and one on the heel. All in a line right down both of her feet. It must of been agony to be burned on her feet, she must not have been able to fucking walk for days like that!

"Ana...who...who the fuck did that to you?" her head falls when I ask her and I know she won't tell me. Sometimes it's not the physically reminder of the pain that hurts the most, it's the emotional reminder.

"I...I don't want to talk about it Christian...maybe one day, but not now"

"Ok I understand. But May I ask how old you were when it happened?"

"15"

Motherfuck it all to fucking hell!

"Ana I want you to..."

"Red"

"You're safe wording?"

"yes because I really don't want to get into this right now, please sir"

"Ok Ana I will leave it for now"

We each got up and took separate showers and then I went to the kitchen where I found Ana making sandwiches

"Thank you Anastasia"

"You are welcome Sir"

"Did you enjoy our first scene?" I smirk at her while I bite into my BLT. I know she did. She screamed like a fucking banshee!

"Very much so Sir. Although I'm thinking of sueing the Space Needle"

"Huh? What?" why would she sue the space needle? And what's it got to do with us in the playroom? She walks over to the sofa where her purse is and I see her pull something out. She walks back over to me and places a miniature model of the iconic Seattle landmark I front if me

"I went there a few days ago for the first time ever and the tour guide said that you would never get another head rush as the one you would get from seeing the view from the top, so I bought the little model to remind me of the head rush I had when I reached the top...but the head rush I got in the red room upstairs...well let's just say the space needle should be sued for false advertising...the best head rush in Seattle is the one you get from the penthouse of Escala"

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Shit! Thinking of our first time together has left me hard as stone! Shit I need to get out of the apartment. I'm going fucking crazy...but first I need a shower, a very cold shower!

I dress in a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt and a pair of sneakers grab my Aston keys and head out. Taylor wanted the afternoon off for some reason so it's just me. Its rare I go out without a CPO but we haven't had any direct threats for a while now so I'm not worried about being on my own, besides I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to approach me!

I drive around for a while just listening to the music and then I stop at the drive thru Starbucks and grab a coffee. I check my watch and see its only 5:30 so I decide to head on over to Elliott's so I can say goodnight to Ava and maybe read her a story.

I love my niece and I love being an uncle but I know if I had a kid of my own I would probably be the worst dad on the history of the world. The good thing about Ava is I can give her back to Kate and Elliott and walk away, I'm never in a bad mood around her and I make it a point to leave work behind when I'm with her, but if I had a child around me 24/7 I would cause them to have a baby breakdown. I'm the first to admit I swear more than anyone on the planet and when I'm at home I'm in my office until past midnight most nights, how would I give a child the attention they need?

Kate and Elliott have been trying to set me up with women for years but I just wasn't interested, they even brought a man to dinner one night thinking that was the way I was swinging.

I pull up on their driveway and notice Elliot's truck. He's normally not home until 7pm during the nicer weather because 99% of his construction work is out side he prefers to make hay while the sun shines.

I open the front door with the key that Kate gave me and let myself in and make my way to the living room where I find my niece in her playpen playing with her dolls

"There's my best girl" I reach down to pick her up and she gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek

"unck Cwistin play" she hands me a doll and I pretend to talk to it making her giggle but we both stop when we hear Elliott screaming at Kate from their bedroom. What the fuck? I put Ava back in her playpen and slowly make my way to their room. Memories of the pimp screaming at my birth mom come to mind and those aren't things that Ava needs in her head. As I make my way closer I hear what they are saying and I freeze when Elliott mentions me

_"HE'S MY FUCKING BROTHER KATE!"_

_"Elliott I swear I didn't know! I promise you baby"_

_"How could you not know? shes your best friend for fucks sake"_

_"Well obviously she didn't think she could trust me"_

_"HOW THE FUCK COULD SHE DO THIS!"_

_"Elliott stop screaming you will wake the baby...look now you see what you have done?...it's ok baby..Auntie Katie is here"_ what? They have a baby in there? And why is Kate saying auntie Katie? Ethan doesn't have kids.

I push the door open and they both whip their heads around. Elliot's hair looks like he's been trying to pull it from the roots but right now I couldn't give a fuck because in Kate's arms is a baby!

A small brown haired little girl who looks to be maybe a year and a half old.

I am frozen on the spot.

There is no doubt in my mind that this is Ana's daughter shes the spitting image of her.

And when her head lifts and she pins me with a stare from her big grey eyes...

There's no doubt in my mind who her father is!


	7. Smacking Down A Bitch Troll

**HI EVERYONE**

**IN A WORD. WOW! I HAD OVER FIFTY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER :) **

**JUST TO CLEAR UP ONE THING**

**IN CHAPTER 1 CHRISTIAN SAYS HE HASN'T SEEN ANA IN ALMOST 2 YEARS.**

**THE BABY IS 15 MONTHS AND ANA WAS 3 MONTHS PREGNANT WHEN SHE LEFT MEANING THEY HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER FOR 21 MONTHS, GIVE OR TAKE A DAY OR TWO**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO POST AGAIN BEFORE THE WEEKEND**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PINTREST PAGE THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CHRISTIANS POV**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

As I pull up outside of Esclava my heart is beating in my chest. Taylor tracked her cell phone so I know shes here.

Taylor wasn't joking when he said he wouldn't let me do this on my own. When I told him I was going to see Elena today he immediately walked over and perched himself in the passenger side of my car. Ok then!

I park my car right out side of the salon and get out with Taylor hot on my heels. I stride in like I own the place and head straight for her office which is at the back. Greta the annoying fake blond bitch tries to stop me but one look from Taylor and she backs right off.

I open Elena's office door with a bang and she jumps a little. When she looks up and sees that its me she smirks and leans back smugly but when she catches sight of Taylor she goes back on full alert

"My my my, look whos back in town. Little Annie Steele" her voice makes me feel like I have bugs crawling on my skin! She's dressed in her signature grim reaper black with bright red lipstick. She's looks like what she is. A whore.

"Shut your fucking mouth Elena. I came here to give you a warning"

"Who do you think you are,,"

"I said shut your mouth. I'm not the same girl that left two years ago, I'm back and I'm back for good and not you or anyone will make me leave again, so im here to tell you, stay away from me and you stay away from Christian"

She stands up furiously and leans towards me with her hands on her desk

"Now you listen to me little girl. You crawl back in to the hole you clawed your way out of by tonight or certain pictures that are in my possession will be leaked. Wouldn't want anyone to know that sweet little Annie Steele likes it rough now would we?"

"Go right ahead but if you do I will release the picture I have of you...and trust me Elena...the one I have of you will ruin your reputation and get you a one way ticket to a jail cell" I scream so loud I am sure the whole salon must hear me. I am breathing so heavy my chest is heaving.

Her face drops when I tell her I have pictures of her

"You're bluffing, you don't have shit on me" she's seething and if looks could kill I'd be dead right now

"Try me, I'm begging you to try me. I'll tell you once again, you stay away from me and you stay the fuck away from my man"

"Your man? Your nothing but a number to him, what were you again? Number 10 if I recall. You are a SUB and that's all you will ever be to him"

"If that's all I am then why did you go to so much effort in the first place to get rid of me?" yeah got you there bitch haven't I? I stand up and turn to leave

"Do you really think he will accept your child?" What the fuck! how does she know? she must see that she has shaken me because she smiles. My achilles heel. My daughter. How the fuck does she know about her? I didn't even know I was pregnant until a month after I left Seattle!

She walks around her desk and stands in front of me. Taylor Stands right next to me like a 6 foot 3 shield.

"Yes I know all about your little bastard child..I even" before she can get out another word I attack. How dare she call my child a bastard! I hit her so hard in the face her feet actually leave the floor before she falls. I jump on top of her and just start hitting her as much as I can before Taylor rips me off of her.

He stands me on my feet and I look down in the snivelling bag of wrinkly old silicon that claims to be a woman.

"You EVER mention my child again and I'll kill you with my bare hands" I leave her a blooded mess on the floor and leave her office slamming the door like I did on the way in.

I go to get in the drivers side but Taylor stops me and he gently lifts me into the passenger side and he gets in and starts driving.

"Where to Ana?" he asks me gently

"Back to Kate's place please" I have tears streaming down my face. Not because I'm scared and not because I'm upset, just because.

"Ana how does Grace fit into all this?" it must have bugged him not to know. I look over and give him a small smile

"It's not what you think. If it wasn't for Grace I would not have come back, basically to cut a long story short, 2 weeks ago she was the consulting specialist on a case of child abuse at Memphis General, she flew out to assist and someone just happened to mention my name and of course she wanted to say hi, so they showed her to my office and when she came in she saw the big 4 foot by 4 foot picture I had hung on my office wall. You only have to look at my daughter to know she's Christians child. She's even got his temper" I smile thinking about my baby girl.

"Anyway, Grace basically gave me an ultimatum, either I tell Christian or she tells him. Obviously I couldn't tell her I was blackmailed out of leaving Seattle in the first place by Elena, but she got me thinking. Because of Elena my daughter has missed out on a father, grandparents, aunts, uncles and a cousin and that's not fair on my baby, so I womaned up and decided to come back and confront the last of my demons. Grace helped me get the job in Seattle and I begged her not to tell Christian and she said she would not tell him but I had to be in Seattle in 10 days otherwise she was going to tell him"

"Thank god! You don't understand what I thought when I saw the picture of Grcae holding the baby out side of your apartment the othernight. Ana, there is nothing that Elena had on you that I could not have helped with"

"It's not what she had on me Jason, yes she has some pictures of me that I don't want to get out but what she has on Christian will destroy him, I had no choice, it was leave or Christian would have lost everything he loves"

"He DID lose everything he loves Ana and what about the baby? How could you leave when you knew you were carrying his child?"

"I didnt know I was pregnant until a month after I left...look I don't want to get into this right now Jason, I have the mother of all head aches"

"Well it looks like your headache is only going to get worse" I look up to see we are pulling into Kate's driveway and right in front of us is Christians white Aston Martin. Oh god help me

I rush into the house just as I hear Christian scream "OH MY GOD!"

I burst into Kate's bedroom to find Christian grabbing at his hair, Elliott standing stunned and Kate and my baby are crying. She holds her chubby little arms out to me when she sees me

"Mama" I walk over and pull her into my arms kissing her on the head and cooing to her

"It's ok baby girl, mamas here" out of the corner of my eye I see Elliott pull Kate out of the room leaving just me Christian and the baby.

He just stands there stunned looking at us both while I gently rock our daughter

"Ana...I...oh my god..." he rips at his hair again and sits down on the bed with his hands over his face. He groans loudly into his hands causing our daughter to start giggling and his head snaps up at the sound. He sits up and slowly, like he's trying not to spook her, he holds out his hand to her and she quickly grabs on to his finger and starts babbling which causes him to smile.

"How old is she?" he croaks out

"She's 15 months"

"15 months? So you were what? 3 months when you left"

"Yeah, but I didn't know I was pregnant Christian, I found out a month after I got to Tennessee"

"Whats her name?"

"Phoebe...Phoebe Grace Steele" something changes in him and he stands up and starts ripping his hair again

"How could you not tell me Ana? I had a fucking right to know?" he's not shouting and he's not loud but the harshness of his tone makes Phoebes lip jut out and tears to fill her eyes making Christian go white as a sheet

"I have to go"

"Christian wait"

"Anastasia I can't even look at you right now...I will do right by my daughter but you...I hate you right now and I don't want to even be in the same room as you, maybe in a few days...but not right now" he turns and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Tears now flow freely down my face and I sit in the bed with my baby in my arms.

"It's ok baby girl...Daddy just needs time...I hope"

"Mama" I smile down at her. She's the cutest kid on the planet in my opinion. She's wearing a little pale pink dress that has ruffels, little white socks with pink paten leather shoes. I've always sung to her, even when she was safe in my belly I would put my headphones on my bump, now she constantly demands me to sing her a song or play music. I look into her big grey eyes which are exact replicas of Christians and I softly sing the first song that comes to mind

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._  
_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

_I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me._  
_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

_Well, I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Ooooh._

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame._  
_I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim._

_Well, I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
_With my girl._  
_I've even got the month of May_  
_With my girl_  
_Talkin' 'bout_  
_Talkin' 'bout_  
_Talkin' 'bout_  
_My girl_  
_Ooooh_  
_My girl_  
_As long as I can talk about my girl..._

A gentle knock comes on the door and I look up and see Kate. She walks over and pushes her vanity stool over so she is sat in front of me. She reaches out and gently runs a finger over Phoebes now sleeping face

"I need answers Steele. You came in this morning after being away for almost 2 years with a child in your arm, Christians child no less, and ask me to keep an eye on her while you dealt with some personal shit as you called it, with no explanation, so come on spill" I sigh and look at her. I can't tell her everything because i assume my NDA is still in play, but she is my best friend and I've treated her badly by not telling her the biggest thing to happen in my life. Ever.

"What would you like to know Kate?"

"You and Christian, you were together?"

"Yes we were"

"So you dated and never told anyone? Why?"

"we didn't really date Kate it was more like...friends with benefits" I cringe when I say it because I hate that term

"Cut the shit Steele. Friends with benefits my ass! You two are clearly in love! One look at his face when you walked in told me that"

"It's complicated Kate, I need to get it all sorted with Christian first before I tell you the ins and outs of our time together, well if he will speak to me that is. He said he hates me Kate" tears fall been though I don't want them too and Kate gently wipes them from my face

"He will come around Ana...it might take some time because when he stormed out of here Elliott tried to stop him and Christian punched the wall outside. Messed up his hand pretty good as well...why didn't you tell him Ana? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, or at least I thought I was" the hurt in her voice almost finishes me but I grab her hand and implore her to listen to me

"Kate you are my best friend and I wish I could tell you the full story but I need to talk to Christian first, you understand right?"

"Yeah I suppose. God I still can't believe you had sex with him! Mia is going to go ape you know that right? She will have you married off By winter"

Oh god help me!

"I should get going, I still have boxes to pack away, why don't you and Ava come by tomorrow and I can show you my new place and we can go for lunch?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan, what are you going to do about Christian?"

"I don't know Kate...but if Iknow Christian Grey like I think I do...it's not going to be easy"


	8. Freaking Out, Grey Style

**HI EVERYONE**

**IM SO PLEASED YOU ARE ALL LIKING MY STORY :) **

**SOMEONE SAID THAT SHOULDN'T THE BABY BE A BOY BUT ALL THE OTHER STORIES ARE OF HER LEAVING AND HAVING TEDDY, I CAN ONLY THINK OF GONE BABY GONE BY MRS LUTHOR WHERE ANA HAD A GIRL SO I THOUGHT I WOULD MIX IT UP A BIT**

**THIS IS MY SHORTEST CHAPTER SO FAR BUT IT SETS A FEW THINGS UP FOR THE COMING CHAPTERS.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CHRISTAINS DAY WITH HIS DAUGHTER AND A LITTLE BIT OF ANAS REACTION TO THE LAST THING CHRISTIAN SAYS IN THIS CHAPTER**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY ARE REALLY ENCOURAGING ME SO THANKS AGAIN**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Breath, just breath. In and out. In and out. This isn't fucking working! Oh god I think I'm going to pass out...nope I'm good! now I'm going to be sick...no I'm good!

I have a child! Oh my fucking god I have a daughter!

I run down Elliott's stairs and run out the front door with him trying to stop me

"Bro just wait, you can't drive like this you need to calm down"

"Elliott I just need...oh fuck I don't know...HOW THE FUCK COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?" my temper overtakes me and I draw back and punch the wall by the front door

Owwwwwww FUCKKKKKKK! I've broke my hand! Shit!

"Christian calm the fuck down...jesus let me look at your hand" Elliott tries to take my hand but I just shrug him off. I think my anger is under control but when I look up and see Taylor stood by Ana's car I see red.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? DID YOU COME WITH ANA?"

"Sir calm down"

"NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION"

"Yes I came here with Miss Steele"

"WHAT THE FUCK! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BABY?"

"yes Sir I did"

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING FUCK IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL" he knew! He fucking knew and he didn't tell me? If he knows then Welsh does because it would have come straight up on the background check, I spin around and point at him with my one good hand. My other hand is, in a word, mangled.

"You will drive me to the hospital so I can get my hand fixed and then you will call Welsh and I want both of you in my study at Escala and I want this CLUSTERFUCK sorted!" I turn to face my brother and he looks how I feel.

"Elliott I'm sorry for punching your wall. I'll pay for any damage. I need to go I don't know how to handle these...these..feelings" I run my hand through my hair and I when I pull it back I see I've pulled a few hairs out. Great I've only had a daughter for 10 minutes and I'm already going bald!

"I understand you need to get things sorted Christian. Just don't go to hard on Ana. I'm sure she had her reasons"

"I don't want to even talk about Ana at the moment Elliott. ...Look I want to see the baby, could you arrange it with Ana for me to see her tomorrow? But I don't want Ana there, I just...I'm to angry Elliott and I know I will end up saying something that I will regret"

"I understand Cristian. Perhaps you should go talk it through with Flynn" it pisses me off that he suggested this but I can't deny it's what I need.

"Yeah you're right...I'll call you tonight so we can set something up with...Phoebe" a small smile breaks out on my face...Phoebe.

"Ok bro, take it easy" he turns and walks back into his house. My eyes lift up of there own accord and they connect with the deep blue pools of Ana's eyes. She is stood in the window of the master bedroom staring at me and even from here, I can tell she's been crying. I know I should go to her. I know I should tell her it will all work out. I now I should take her in my arms and never let her go, but I don't. I turn my back to her and get in the passenger side of my car telling Taylor to get a move on because I can't feel my fingers on my right hand anymore.

3 hours and 9 stitches later I am in my study at Escala listening to my my two top security advisors tell me that the purposely kept things from me. To say I am seething is an understatement and when I see a picture of my mother holding my daughter and the picture is dated 3 days ago all I feel is betrayal. White hot betrayal. As if she knows I'm thinking about her there is a tap on my study door and my mother walks in

"Excuse us gentlemen, I think my mother and I need to have a little chat" Taylor and Welsh leave the room and i stand and pour myself another glass of bourbon and hold up an empty glass in her direction and she nods her head so I pour her a healthy dose.

"Christian, look honey I know you're upset..." I hold my hand up and cut her off

"Upset doesn't even begin to come close to how I'm feeling mother...you were the one person on this planet that I thought would always have my back...I didn't think you would stick a knife in it" I've never pulled the CEO bullshit on my mother before and judging by the look on her face, it was a big mistake to start now

"Now you listen here young man. I will always have your back and I kept it from you for a reason Christian. What would you have done if I had called you while I was in Memphis and said "Hey son I just found out you have a child" you would have lost it Christian! You would have charged in like a bull and you would have lost Ana and your daughter! Ana came back on her own, yes I may have given her a little push but if she would have been forced back here like you would have demanded then she would have bolted the first chance she got, so don't you ever say that I would stick a knife in your back every again" woah she's mad!

"Mom I...I'm sorry I spoke to you that way, it was disrespectful and I'm sorry, I'm just...stunned, angry, confused, hurt, betrayed, and elated at the same time" she cocks her eyebrows at me and out of every thing I just said she only comments on one

"Elated?" I give her a shy smile and rub the back of my neck

"Yeah, elated. I've got a baby girl mom" tears come from her eyes and she delicately wipes them away. I stand at the same time she does and I pull her into a hug. I've only been able to hug my family like this since...well since Ana came In to my life.

Shit Ana...what the fuck am I going to do about her?

"You do have a baby girl Christian and I know you will be a fantastic father, and honey, I know you are upset, Elliott told me how you reacted but give Ana a chance son, let her explain her side of things before you pass judgment. No matter what you both do for the rest of your lives you both have a tie that will bind you together for eternity"

"I know mom. I just need to calm down a little bit. Did Elliott tell you I wanted to see the baby tomorrow?" I'm going to need my family around while I adjust to...fatherhood. Oh my god I'm a father. It keeps hitting me in waves!

"Yes he did and I called Ana earlier and talked to her, she was a little worried about letting Phoebe go on her own because well, we are all strangers to the baby really but I worked my magic. Elliott and Kate will bring the baby to Bellevue tomorrow at 11am and they will take her back at 6pm so you have the whole day with her"

How fucked up is this? My daughter is 15 months old and she doesn't even know me! Anger once again bubbles in me and its all directed at Ana. She should have told me. I don't care what the situation was or is, I had a right to fucking know!

"Thanks for coming over mom and thank you for helping with arranging for me to see Phoebe tomorrow" Phoebe. I keep smiling when I think of her. Is this what being a dad feels like? My mother stands on her toes and kisses my cheek saying her goodbyes. As she gets to the door she turns and looks at me

"I knew there was something going on with you and Ana, right from the first time I saw you both together after she came back from Europe" no she couldn't of. Ana and I were always careful

"How did you know?" she turns and looks back over her shoulder

"You may be able to hide secret rendezvous in boat houses, but you can't hide the look of love son" and with that she breezes out the door.

Shit. Love? I'm not ready for that. And shit how does my mom know about the boathouse? One thing at a time for god sake. I sit back down at my desk and text Taylor with the plans for tomorrow then I open my Mac and start ordering stuff so Phoebe can have a bedroom here. I order her a princess bed with matching furniture, enough toys to last a year and I email Caroline Acton to get my girl a new wardrobe.

My girl. My little girl. Phoebe Grace. Phoebe Grace Steele. That's going to change. She is my daughter so that means she is a Grey, I know Ana didn't list me as her father on her birth certificate because It would have flagged up on Barney's system that a legal document had been put in my name. Shit! Do I have any legal rights to Phoebe? What If Ana decides to move back to Tennessee? Can I stop her from taking my child? Just the thought of that happening brings a cold, damp sweat to my skin.

She's not taking my baby away from me! I look at my watch and see its only 5pm and Andrea should still be in the office so I ring her number

"Andrea speaking"

"Andrea its me...put me though to Simons in Legal"

"Yes Sir" not 20 seconds later I am put through to the head of my legal department at GEH

"Mr Grey good afternoon Sir, what can I do for you"

"I need you to start proceedings for a custody battle"


	9. Pushing My Luck

**HI EVERYONE**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM! **

**I WAS GOING TO HAVE ANAS POV FOR THE LAST BIT OF THIS CHAPTER BUT I KEPT IT TO CHRISTIANS POV INSTEAD.**

**I KNOW I HAVE UPDATED EVERYDAY SINCE I POSTED BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT FOREVER BUT MY UPDATES WILL BE REGULAR I PROMISE**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTREST PAGE**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I hardly slept at all last night. I got maybe an hour of sleep and then I gave up, did some work in my study and then played the piano until the sun came up.

After speaking to my attorney yesterday he advised me that I was going about it all wrong but fuck him. I'm the boss! He told me that the first thing I should do is request a paternity test but I'm not bothered about that one bit There is no doubt in my mind she is my daughter. The baby has my eyes and she has little bits of copper flecks in her hair and besides, Ana may have lied to me about the baby but she would never cheat on me. That's about the one thing I am sure of in this whole fucked up situation.

Simons told me that he will hand deliver the paperwork to Ana at 7pm tonight. If I know Ana like I think I do she is going to flip out. I'm glad I have a conference call at GEH tonight because I am sure she will come to Escala and even though my head is telling me to talk to Ana my heart is trying to protect itself. It took me 3 hours last night to realise the feeling in my chest is hurt. I'm hurt that she didn't give me a chance to be a father from the beginning. I probably won't be the best father in the world, but I'm going to give it m best shot.

The terms that I want Ana to agree to are simple, well I think they are.

**Number 1: I want joint custody**

**Number 2: I want her name changed to Phoebe Grace Grey**

**Number 3: I want equal power in any decision that relates to Phoebe such as schooling, healthcare and such**

**Number 4: Where my daughter goes, security goes**

**Number 5: Ana is not to leave the city, she must stay here until Phoebe is at least 18**

**Number 6: Ana and Phoebe move into Ana's old apartment at Escala. I can't protect them if they are across town**.

I don't think I'm asking for much. She's my daughter not just Ana's. My attorney suggested that I talk to Ana first to see if we could keep it out of the courts because like he said, when news gets out that I have a child, an heir to the GEH throne, the media will go nuts!

As it currently stands Phoebe is now the soul heir to my $24 billion dollar fortune and if Ana thinks that I will allow her to live in an apartment with no security she has another thing coming.

I head down to the SUV with Taylor in tow. I had him go out last night and get a baby seat, I already have one for Ava but I needed a smaller one for Phoebe. As we make our way to Bellevue I have actual butterfly's in my belly. I'm going to see my little girl, I'll be able to hold her and play with her. I wonder If I can get her to say dada?

"Sir may I speak freely?" Taylor looks at me in the rear view mirror. He's been trying to talk to me since last night put I've been putting him off.

"What is it Taylor?"

"You need to talk to Ana, Christian, I know that you have spoken to Simons about custody but please, let Ana have her say first"

"Jason I will speak to Ana, just not right now. You know I have anger issues and right now I know I will mess it up. I need to calm down, every time I think of her not letting me see that little girl my blood boils in my veins and I need to tamper down the urge to drag her into the playroom and spank the living shit out of her. I don't want to hurt Ana Jason, I never have, not physically or emotionally, but I know if I see her now I will fuck things up"

He looks back at me like he is thinking hard and then just gives me a nod

When we get to Bellevue I have to answer 1000 and one questions that Mia fires at me. She's like a god damn energiser bunny!

At exactly 11am Elliott and Kate pull up and I practically run to their car. When I open the back door and I get my first glimpse of Phoebe I could almost cry. She so cute!. She is wearing a little red dress with matching wool hat, tiny little black shoes and a cream coat. A-freaking-dorable!

"Hi baby girl" she gives me a big grin and holds her hands out for me to unstrap her. She's so trusting! I'm a stranger to her and she is trusting me like she's known me her whole life and I can already tell she's got Ana's personality but when I fumble a bit with the straps she actually growls at me. Oh my god she's got my temper! Lord help her

An hour later and Phoebe has been passed all around the room and I beam with pride when all my family say how much her eyes look like mine. Being adopted I have never really thought about blood lines but looking in my daughters eyes and seeing that they are my eyes it gives me a little rush. This is MY child. Mine.

My mom goes all out on lunch and we all sit around the table as one big happy family. I am sat on one side of the table with Phoebe in a high chair next to me, next to her is Ava who has taken to Phoebe like a duck to water and beside her is Kate.

My chest swells with pride again for the millionth time today when Phoebe clears her plate and then looks at me and says "Mo" which I assume mean more so I give her more mashed potato with gravy and she goes mad for it which I love. It would have bothered me if she was a fussy eater.

When I look around the table I realise that I am a lucky man. I have two parents that love me. A big bother that will always protect me. A baby sister who I adore. A sister-in-law that has, surprisingly, become one of my best friends. A niece I adore and finally a daughter. I give a big smile to everyone at the table and I think I freak them out a bit because I know they have never seen me this happy before.

When my eyes land on the empty chair next to Mia I frown. I know that is where Luke normally sits but he had to go to Portland today as a CPO for Ros but I get a short sharp pain in my chest when I think of Ana. She should be here.

Here I am surrounded by my family and my support system and who does Ana have? No one. Her daughter is with me. Her best friend is with me. Here I am sat eating a fabulous meal and she is probably alone in her apartment and knowing her she's not eating. I get a lump in my throat when I think of her all alone.

"Kate, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Call Anastasia and ask her to join us" my mom beams when I suggest this but Kate looks down at her hands and a look of sadness comes across her face

"Ana's has something to do today so she won't be able to come here" Kate tells me softly.

What does Ana have to do today? I know she doesn't have to work because I had Barney hack into the hospital server and he downloaded me her schedule. Shit is she meeting a man? She can't meet a fucking man! And she sure as fuck is not bringing a strange man around my daughter!

"Where the fuck has she gone?" I hiss at Kate and her eyes snap up to me. It's rare I talk to Kate like this but at the moment I have a constant reel of images of Ana in the throes of passion under another man and I don't think I've ever felt this mad!

"First of all don't try and pull the CEO bull on me Grey, Second of all don't swear around my child OR yours and third of all if you must know...Ana has gone to Montasano so she can put flowers on Ray and Carla's grave"

And now I feel like a first class prick. She will be emotional after visiting her parents grave and then I'm going to serve her with papers saying I want to take her child away from her 3 and a half days a week. It was utter bullshit of me to put joint custody come to think of it. I have a multibillion dollar company to run and there will be times when I won't be able to give Phoebe 100% of my attention. Perhaps I should just ask for unlimited visitation? That way Phoebe wont be brought up on a time table.

"Excuse me for a moment" I leave the table and dial Simons number only for it to go to voicemail. I leave him a message telling him not to give Ana the papers tonight.

I spend the rest of the day just holding Phoebe to my chest where she fell asleep. It's the most comforting thing I have ever felt to have my baby girl snuggled to my chest. I may have had my reservations about being a father but after spending only a few hours with my daughter I know my fears are unfounded. I will be a great father because my little angel deserves one.

I get a bit emotional when I have to say goodbye to her but I make a promise to her that daddy will see her tomorrow. I'm hoping that Ana and I can sit down and talk tomorrow. Hearing that she was all alone today at her parents grave no less, made all the anger I felt disappear. We need to talk and we need to be civil for Phoebes sake and me sending in one of my minions with a list of demands just wont work.

I get to Grey House at 6:45 and get on the conference call with my team in Japan. They try to bullshit me about why we are spending so much money on the docks over there but I cut them off and tell them to fix it.

I spend a little bit of time putting together plans to have a day care installed on the floor below my office. Hopefully if Ana and I can come to some agreement I'm hoping to bring Phoebe to work with me. I want to show her the family business. I actually laugh to my self when I get a little vision in my head of me holding Phoebe up to a crowd of my GEH employees just like on the lion king.

I am pulled out of my musing when I hear heels clacking on the marble outside my office and before I even have time to think the door is opened so fast and hard I think it might of actually have come off the hinges, and when I look up I am met by the furious raging eyes of Ana.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" she throws few sheets of paper in my general direction and I get up from my desk and slowly walk to her. When I look down I see the papers that Simons had drawn up. Shit! He must have not got my message. To say Ana is seething is an understatement. She is actually shaking with temper

"Ana It's not what you think, I left a message for my attorney to not give them to you"

"How very fucking nobel of you! You've known about Phoebe for all of two days and you send me fucking custody papers! Are you out of your fucking mind? There is NO way in fuck I am moving back to Escala. There is NO way I am signing something that says I have to stay in the state and her name is STEELE!" now I'm pissed! I stand a foot in front of her and I have to say, I'm impressed that she is standing her ground. I have never seen Ana look this...Hot!

"Let me tell you a few things Miss Steele! She is my daughter just as much as she is yours, it's not my fucking fault I didn't know about her and she is a GREY! You will NOT be fucking taking my daughter to another fucking state and you WILL move back into Escala so my security can make sure you are safe and that a fucking NUTJOB doesn't try to kidnap our child!"

She opens her mouth to say something but I don't give her a chance.

With her stood in my office with a pair of tight assed jeans and a tight black teeshirt that hugs her curves, with anger in her eyes looking sexy as hell I do the one thing that I have wanted to do since she barged in.

I scoop down and grab the back of her thighs, back her up to the nearest wall and kiss her like my life depends on it.


	10. The Masters Chair

**HI EVERYONE HAPPY FRIDAY**

**I LOVED LOVED LOVED THE REVIEWS I HAD FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! SOMEONE CALLED ME A FANFICTION ROCK STAR ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER BECAUSE IT WILL BE THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY BUT I WILL BE WRITING SO I WILL HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS SAVED.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE REST OF THE TALK THAT ANA AND CHRISTIAN START TO HAVE BEFORE THE FLASH BACK.**

**I REALLY DON'T MEAN TO LEAVE THE CLIFFHANGERS BUT IT'S JUST HOW ALL THE BITS FELL INTO PLACE**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTREST FOR THIS CHAPTER ;)**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

Who the fuck does he think he is? How fucking dare he try to dictate how I raise my child! Is he out of his fucking mind? I storm into the elevator of Grey House and press the button for the 20th floor. Kate told me that the fucker has a conference call so I know he is here.

I march my way across his lobby space and fling open his office door. I didn't mean for it to bang the way it did but my temper is completely gone!

He looks up in shock and even though I am madder than I have ever been I have to admit, he looks so fucking hot!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I scream and throw the sheets of paper at him but they flutter pathetically to the floor. He gets up and rounds his desk, having a quick glance at the papers

"Ana It's not what you think, I left a message for my attorney to not give them to you" oh how nice of him!

"How very fucking nobel of you! You've known about Phoebe for all of two days and you send me fucking custody papers! Are yo out of your fucking mind? There is NO way in fuck I am moving back to Escala. There is NO way I am singing something that says I have to stay in the state and her name is STEELE!" his eyes turn black when I say this and I know I have awoken the beast. He gets right in my face but I stand my ground. He doesn't scare me!

"Let me tell you a few things Miss Steele! She is my daughter just as much as she is yours, it's not my fucking fault I didn't know about her and she is a GREY! You will NOT fucking taking my daughter to another fucking state and you WILL move back into Escala so my security can make sure you are safe and that a fucking NUTJOB doesn't try to kidnap our child!"

I start to argue back with him but I don't get the chance. He bends down and grabs the back of my thighs, pins me to the nearest wall and crashes his mouth to mine.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I push him away...for like a second but then my hands automatically go to his hair and I entwine my fingers in his copper locks and i wrap my legs around his hips. God I've fucking missed this and judging by the hardness that he is now grinding into me, so has he.

He takes my bottom lips in his teeth and bites me! Hard! Making me open my eyes only to find his stormy greys looking back at me. Shit what am I doing? I unwrap my legs and push him away from me which stuns him. Has any woman, anywhere, ever pushed Christian Grey away?

"You know is going to happen Anastasia so why fight it?" he takes a step towards me but the anger from earlier resurfaces and before he can touch me I draw back my right hand and slap him hard across the face making him stumble back.

He puts his hand to his lip and touches the blood which I caused with my nail. The look on his face is pure rage. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a crisp clean white handkerchief and dabs the blood on his lip

"Don't you ever, ever, do that to me again Anastasia!" he says it so quietly I hardly hear him but the anger that is now coming from him makes me take a tiny step back.

"It's not the first time I've slapped you Christian and it probably won't be the last"

"The next time you slap me Anastasia I am taking you over my knee" he says it as a treat but it comes out as a sensual promise.

"Try it and I'll break your fingers! I'm not the same submissive girl I was 2 years ago Christian! Don't think you can get me to jump to your every demand!"

"My demands as you call them Ana are fair! She is not just your daughter, she is OUR daughter and damn it I want a say in how she is raised!"

I lean back against the wall, close my eyes and sigh. He's right, he should get a say. It's not his fault he has been absent. We need to be grown up about this.

"You're right Christian, can we sit and discuss this?" I think I've stunned him a little but he gestures for me to sit in the seat in front if his desk and he walks around and sits in his Masters chair.

"Why did you just smirk?" he asks me

"I'm just thinking about the day I first saw your office and we nicknamed your chair "The Masters chair" he smiles a wolffish smile

"Best day at work I ever had"

**FLASHBACK. FIRST TIME ANA WENT TO GREY HOUSE**

Ive never understood the expression "Fucked into submission" before but after last night, I get it!

I've been Christians sub for 3 weeks and I can honestly say, I haven't been this happy in years. Christian is the most caring Dom I have ever had, he takes me to my limits but not my pain limit like my other Doms, he takes me to my pleasure limits.

In 3 weeks the only things he has used on my body are his hands and a flogger. No canes, No belts. At first I had thought that I had done something wrong. All I have ever known is a harsh touch, so when Christian bound my hands and feet to the four corners of the bed in the playroom and kissed every single inch of my skin it overwhelmed me. When we had finished I went to my bedroom and cried. Not since I was 12 years old have I felt that safe.

Even though I love Christians apartment, when he is not here it feels so big and cold. I'm sat in the library reading Weathering Heights for probably the 100th time but never before have I read it from a first edition, I'm almost scared to turn the pages.

Christian isn't here. He had to go to Grey House this morning because of in his words "A fucking moherfucking incompetent asshole" in New York can't do his job properly. He told me he should be back by 5ish and that he was sorry he had to go. He looked genuinely upset when the call interrupted our Saturday.

My phone rings with the personal ringtone that I assigned to Christian, Adam Lamberts, for your entertainment, but I picked one of the verses from half way through the song. They must of been think of Christian Grey when they wrote those lyrics

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

"Hello?"

**"Anastasia I need you to do me a favour. I wouldn't normally ask but Jason and Gail are with his daughter and Sawyer is on leave for a week, I'm sorry to have to impose on you"**

"It's ok Sir, how can I help?"

**"I left a very important file in my study can you bring it to GEH for me?"**

"Yes sir, let me just walk to your study so you can explain what I'm looking for" I walk Into his study and he tells me where the file is

"Ok I have it, I can be there in 20 minutes, could you send me the address please Sir?"

**"You're a life saver Ana thank you. I'll text you the address now and I'll tell security to send you right up"**

We hang up and I grab my car keys. I'm so glad I decided to dress up a little so I wasn't like a slob when Christian came back. I'm wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a red vest top and red sky scrapper heels. My hair is up in a high ponytail and I have the smokey eye look going on. I always make sure that my eye makeup is done to perfection because I remember my mother telling me when I was about 8 years old that the eyes were the windows of our souls. I don't know why but that stuck with me.

The drive to Grey house is a short one and as I park the car and look up at the impressive building I finally comprehend just how successful Christian really is. I knew he was a billionaire but seeing the 20 story monster building puts it into perspective.

I walk into the lobby and I am shown to the private elevator that takes me to Christians floor. When I step out I am greeted by a pristinely dressed blonde

"May I help you?"

"Yes I'm Ana Steele, Mr Grey asked me to bring him this file" I hold up the manilla file to show her but her eyebrows disappear into her hairline when I say that Mr Grey asked me to bring it. Obviously Christian doesn't do the girlfriend thing so I'm sure she's wondering who the fuck I am but before she can ask a furious bellow comes from behind me and I spin

"I don't fucking pay you to come up with this bullshit! I demand results and if this is your best effort then you can just fuck off out of my building and..."

He stops speaking when he sees me and his jaw drops. When he left this morning at 7am I was wearing a robe but I know he likes me in heels and tight jeans. He saunters over to me and I see that the blonde is watching us with fascination

"Miss Steele thank you for bringing me the file, go have a seat in my office and I will be with you in about 10 minutes" he points me in the direction of his office and the blond asks me if I want a drink and I tell her no.

When I walk into his office my jaw drops. It's like the fucking bat cave, it's huge! I walk over to his windows and gaze down at the people below who look like ants from up here. I wander around looking at his awards and a grouping of pictures on his wall. For some reason "Raising the ordinary to the extraordinary" pops into my head.

I walk over and gently run my finger over his desk and then his leather chair. This is where he runs his empire. I sit down and like a child who can't help herself I spin a couple of times and giggle. I haven't done this in years!

When I stop spinning I notice Christian leaning against the wall watching me with amusement in his eyes. He looks so hot its a joke! He is wearing a dark grey suit with white shirt and grey tie.

"Please don't let me interrupt you from your fun Anastasia"

"I'm sorry Sir, I got caught up In the moment" he walks over to me slowly and removes his jacket. He stands right in front me while I am still in his chair and he holds his cuff out to me in a silent request to help him with his cufflinks. I'm so turned on right now my hands shake slightly. I take them off and put them on his desk. He slowly undos the buttons of his shirt and shrugs it off his shoulders but he still has his tie, which is unknotted, around his neck.

"Stand up Anastasia, you're sat in the masters chair and last time I checked, I was the Master. Who's your master Anastasia?"

"You are Sir" I sound like a breathy hussy

"Kneel" he slumps down on his chair with his legs spread wide. The evidence of his arousal making his pants tent up in the front. I kneel in-between his legs and he undos his belt and lowers his zipper. He takes the tie from his neck and puts it behind my neck and he wraps the ends around his hands

"Now Anastasia, this will be all about control because not 15 feet out side of this room there are over a dozen people in a meeting that I have excused myself from, I will try to keep myself from coming for as long as possible but as we both know when you take me in your mouth you can do magical stuff" he winks at me and I blush. He likes blowjobs and according to him I give the best.

"After you suck the life out of me I am going to fuck you on this desk And you are going to have to keep quite"

I didn't keep quite. He fucked me so hard and so deep I came with a growl like a lioness! As he was doing his pants back up he gave me a scorching kiss a slap on the ass and told me he would see me at home later and in the meantime he would think of a suitable punishment for me because I didn't keep quite.

When I descend on the elevator I think of something he said

_"I'll see you at home"_

I get a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest that I can't pinpoint when I think of that.

Home

The only place that has felt like a home to me since I was 12 years old was the 4 years I lived with Kate for college...and now Escala.

I stop dead in the lobby when I come to the realisation that I think I'm starting to feel things for Christian Grey.

Shit! I can't have feelings with him. Feelings lead to love and I can't do love.

That was drummed into me so much the night my feet were burned that all I said for 3 days after were the words that were being shouted at me every time that cane came down on my back.

I still don't know who it was or why I was beaten so bad that night but I know I would recognise that voice if I ever heard it again. It made me feel like bugs crawling on my skin and she never said anything apart from that one sentence

"Love is for fools!"

Each time she said It she would hit me.

I don't know what I ever did to that woman to beat me unconscious aged just 15 or why she burned me with cigarettes but I made a vow that night that if I ever found out who she was I would do to her what she did to me that night.


	11. Talk To Me!

**HI EVERYONE! **

**AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY LOVE THEM :) **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTREST PAGE**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

I am pulled back from thinking about that day when Christian clears his throat In a really obvious way.

I didn't know it was Elena that had burned me until 2 weeks before I left Seattle, but I still stand by what I said that day. I will get my revenge.

I know I need to tell Christian about Elena and what she did. He knows I hate her but he doesn't know why, he just thinks I hate her because of what she did to him when he was 15. I don't want to tell him right now because I know what he is like, he will go after her all guns blazing and I don't want him to be tainted with her darkness when he thinks back to meeting his daughter and getting to know her.

"You wanted to talk Ana but you've been staring into space for the last 5 minutes...unless you want to relive the memories we once made in here...I think we better start" I wish now that we are in another setting. This is where he negotiates million dollar deals and here I am about to go head to head with him

"Why don't you start and tell me what you want and the reason you want it and I will either agree or tell you why I don't think it's a good idea"

"Ok Anastasia...I want to see Phoebe, I'm her father and I want to be a part of her life and I want to make up for lost time, we don't need to take it through the courts but i would like written consent from you that I can see her at least 3 times a week " he looks pained when he says this

"Christian you are her father, you don't need written consent to see her, you can see her when ever you want any day you want. I don't want our daughter growing up with set days that she spends with you, we do this 50/50, factoring in both of our schedules" he smiles his shy smile and I think I fall a little bit more in love with him

"Thank you Anastasia...I also want her name changed to Grey" I sigh when he says this. I now it's important to him but the Steele name is important to me too.

"Christian...answer me something...what do you, Mia, Elliott, Grace, Carrick, Kate and Ava have in common?" his brows furrow and I can actually see the cogs turn

"We all share the name Grey..."

"the only person that shares my last name is my..our..baby girl...and I don't know if I'm ready to go back to being the only Steele again" I look down at my hands and will my self not to cry. I don't want to be alone again and I know its stupid because I will always have Phoebe but it's hard to think of her being part of something else when I will be on the sidelines looking in.

"it's ok Ana I understand...perhaps one day we can revisit and revise but for now its ok. I think the inner me that constantly shouts Mine, reared up there for a while...Now about you living at Escala"

"I don't want to move Christian! We have only just got back to Seattle and I like my new apartment"

"I understand that Anastasia but once word gets out or a picture of me with the baby gets out there, it will bring out the crazies, I'm not saying this to scare you but you will need security and I can't look after Phoebe...or you...if you are across town" god I hate it when he makes sense.

"Ok we will move back into my old apartment but I have one condition"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I don't want Phoebe around your...weekend guests" he goes eerily silent and his eyes go almost black

"Do you really think that little of me? Do you honestly think that I will be wasting my time on women who I can't stand to be around when I could be spending time with my daughter? Do you really think I would conduct that type of relationship if Phoebe were in the penthouse or anywhere in the building for that matter?"

"I didn't mean to offend you Christian, but I'm not naive enough to know the that you won't get a new sub sooner or later and some of those contracts will probably last a few months or even years and at one point or another you may want to introduce them to your daughter but I would like to meet them first so I can judge for myself what type of person they are, don't worry I will also extend the same curtsy to you for any of my relationships" as much as it pains me to think of him with another woman, i also do not want to assume that he wants to have a relationship with me, for all I know he wants me as a sub and nothing else. Which I won't do. Not anymore.

He bangs his fist down so hard on the desk it makes me jump and I can tell once again by the look in his eye that I have unleashed the beast!

"WHAT? There is no way in hell you will be introducing another man to my daughter! do you understand me?" he screams at me. His face is so red and the veins in his neck look like they will pop

"don't fucking shout at me Christian! I didn't mean like right now, I meant a few years down the road and I..." he cuts me off by raising his hand.

"I don't care If its a few years down the road or 50 years in the fucking future you are NOT letting another man around my child"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the father of your child and you are NOT bringing another man into her life!"

"So what I'm just supposed to wait until Phoebe is 18 before I can start to date again?" I'm seething! how dare he tell me what I can and Cant do! I don't even want any other men, I only want him, but the way he is making me feel right now makes me want to walk out and ask out the first male I stumble across!

I get up and go to storm out of his office but what he says next stops me in my tracks

"You are MINE Anastasia!" he screams.

I turn around to face him with a look of shock on my face. The thought of being his again sends a little thrill down my spine but its not the right time for us to try to make ago of it. There are so many things he doesn't know about me and I am worried if he knows the full truth about what happened to me in foster care or how I became a sub in the first place, he won't want me anymore.

"Christian I...look we need to concentrate on you getting to know Phoebe before we think about us...but in saying that...I am yours Christian, but now isn't the time...maybe in a few weeks when we are both more settled"

"Why wait Ana? I want you, you want me, whats the problem?"

"We still have so many things to talk about, there are things you dont know"

"Then tell me!"

"I...I will but not now Christian please, just get to know your daughter and then we will talk"

"How do you expect us to move forward if you keep things from me?"

"I don't want to keep things from you Christian but please I'm begging you, just give me time" he looks at me for a long time and then nods his head

"Ok I will give you time...um...can I...I'm...would it be ok if I went back with you and tucked Phoebe into bed and maybe read her a story? I do it all the time with Ava" he is actually blushing. So fucking cute!

"Of course you can. I'm sure Phoebe will be thrilled to have her daddy read her a story, come on then you can ride with me" he beams when I say this. He grabs his jacket and we walk out of his office and get on the elevator.

The electricity that has always been there doubles the second the doors close. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall in a effort to stop myself from jumping up and wrapping my legs around him. I almost jump out of my skin when I feel his breath on my face and when I open my eyes he is stood right infront of me with his hands on either side of me holding on to the rail

"Christian"

"shhhh Ana, don't think, until the elevator gets to the lobby just don't think" he leans forward and presses his lips to mine. It's the softest most gental kiss we have ever shared. My hands go to his hair and his hands find my hips pulling me forward so I am pressed up against his chest. In a moment of bravery, or maybe stupidity, I start to run my fingers down his back. I have only touched his chest and his back once and that was the night before I left, I'm not sure if he will be ok with it but I take a chance. He slightly shudders when my hands go to his no touch zone but when I get all the way down to his ass and give it a little squeeze he growls and pulls me even closer just as the door pings and opens

"Fuck!" we both say at the same time and it makes me giggle.

"Seems you were saved by the bell Miss Steele" he smirks at me and I just can't help myself. I cup his dick in my left hand and with my right I pull his head down so his ear is right next to my lips

"Perhaps it was you who was saved by the bell, Sir" I practically purr into his ear and then I quickly release him and walk out the elevator laughing as I go because he is frozen on the spot, still in the elevator

He doesn't catch up to me until I'm am right by my drivers door. I press the door open button and slide into my seat and he hops into the passenger side, puts his belt on, crosses his arms across his chest and actually pouts!

"You ok over there Mr Grey?" I giggle as I merge into traffic on my way to Kate and Elliott's who are looking after Phoebe for me while I came to, in my own words to Elliott "knock some sense into your dick head brother!"

"Cockteasing doesn't become you Anastasia!" he growls but I can see a smile forming on his lips

" I wasn't cockteasing Christian, I was mearly informing you that had the elevator not stopped you may have been the one who would have been screaming for yo momma!"

The burst of laughter that comes from him is pure joy. He laughs so hard he has tears coming out of his eyes.

"You Ana Steele, are a very strange bird"

"Yeah well it takes one to know one"

We are interrupted by my phone ringing over the speaker system with a call from my building manager of a small condo unit I own in Miami. He tells me that one of the tennents is moving out and he is haveing a cleaning crew come to spruce the place up and I need to wire transfer the money to pay them. When I hang up I look at Christian and he has his mouth open like he is trying to catch flys.

"What's wrong Christian?"

"You own a condo complex?"

"Only a small one, I came into some money last year and I remember you telling me once that you can't go wrong with having your money in bricks and mortor so I went online and browsed a few property auctions and I found my place. It was a little run down so it had to be fixed up but it turned out ok. I sold 3 of the condos and I rent out the other 12" i shrug like its no big deal but I am very proud of myself for what I achieved. I just hope Christian doesn't ask me where I got the money from.

"How did you come into the money" Shit! Do I tell him a part truth or all of it?

Honesty is the best policy so I go with the truth. Even though I don't want to taint him with my dark past, I also won't lie to him when he has asked me a direct question. He will find out sooner or later and seeing as we are almost to Kates I am hoping he won't scream and yell to much.

"An old friend of mine died and he left me his entire estate"

"Must have been some friend! Who was it?" ok here goes

"My first Dom" he snaps his head to me and and his knuckles go white from the grip he has on the arm rest. He never asked me the names of my other Doms because he always said that it made him angry to think of me with another man and I know it would not have show up on a background check because one of the best known things about being in the world of BDSM is secrecy.

"What was his name?"

"Richard Lincoln...Elenas ex-husband"


	12. Ana's Story Part 1

**HI GUYS**

**I AM REALLY BLOWN AWAY BY THE REVIEWS! OVER 500 :) :)**

**LOVE THEM!**

**HERE IS PART ONE OF A VERY LONG TALK I WILL POST PART 2 OVER THE WEEKEND AND THE FULL CHAPTER WILL BE A FLASH BACK OF THE EVENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

As soon as it leaves my mouth, the colour drains from Christians face. He goes deathly still...and then he explods

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! LINC WAS YOUR DOM? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! IF HE WASNT FUCKING DEAD I'D KILL HIM ALL OVER AGAIN! FUCK" he screams and starts grabbing at his hair.

I knew I should not have told him but I had a a moment of clarity about 1 minute ago. If we are going to make this work, he needs to know everthing, Elena, my time in foster care, Linc, everything.

No more secrets. If we stick together I know we can come through the darkness that I know will be coming our way in the coming months.

"Christian, please calm down. I know it's a shock and I know you must have some questions.."

"QUESTIONS! OF COURSE I HAVE FUCKING QUESTIONS" he screams and I pull the car over to the side of the road and turn to face him

"This is the second and last time i am going to tell you. Stop Swearing! If Phoebe repeats somthing you say I am going to string you up by your balls in the playroom, understood? yes? good! Now we are almost to Kates, lets get our daughter, you can come back to my place and help me give her a bath and then you can put her to bed. Then and only then will we talk, Ok?"

"Ok" hes still fuming but thank god he holds his temper.

When we get to Kates its like he is on auto pilot. He gives Ava a kiss goodnight and then straps Phoebe in her car seat in the back of my car and then he hops in beside her instead of getting in next to me.

I start to get paranoid that he is not sitting next to me because I admitted that Linc had been my Dom and I start to worry that maybe he is discusted in me but then I look in my rearview mirror and i realise he sat next to her to take pictures on his cell phone which is making her laugh.

When we get to my apartment his eyes scan the room like a hawk and I think he is impressed because he smiles a little.

Watching Christian Grey bath his 15 months old daughter is one of the most precious things I have ever seen! I stand by the bathroom door so they can't see me just watching them and every so often I take a picture on my phone.

Phoebe is in her bath chair surrounded by bubbles and Christian is on his knees leaning over the tub, gently washing her hair. He has taken his shirt off and is now dressed in just his black slacks and a white vest because he didn't take into consideration just how much of a water baby Phoebe is and when he lowered her down into the tub she started to kick her legs with excitement and she soaked him.

"Hey calm down baby girl! Let daddy rinse your hair...good girl...you are beautiful princess! Yes you are"

"Blash Blash!" Phoebe hits her hands onto the top of the water Sending yet more water over her father

"Ok Miss Steele time to get out...hmmm I call your mommy Miss Steele and it might get a little confusing...how about we call you Little Miss Steele? Or Mini Steele? No I don't think they suit you. How about we just stick to princess? Princess Phoebe has a nice ring to it doesn't it" I watch as he gently takes her out the tub and wraps her in one of the biggest towels I own so all you can see of her is her face. When I make my presence known they both turn their heads and give me identical smiles.

When Phoebe is dressed in her PJs, Christian sits in the rocking chair in her room with her on his lap and he reads her Horton Hears a Who doing different voices for each person. She falls asleep and we both give her a kiss and Christian tucks her in and just stands by her crib watching her

"Do yo want a glass of wine Christian?"

"Yes pease Anastasia" he doesn't take his eyes off his daughter when he answers me and when I turn to leave the room I look back and watch him just watching his daughter. I can already tell she is going to be a daddies girl. It normally takes Phoebe time to warm up to people but she has taken to her dad like a duck to water. I make a mental note to try and teach her to say dada because I know he will like it.

I pour us both a big glass of wine and and walk out onto the balcony. I'm going to miss this place but I have to admit, I do love Escala.

"Hey" I turn around and Christian is leaning on the door frame. God he looks so good in that vest! He's more muscly than he was 2 years ago and if it's possible, he looks even more handsome.

"Hi, is Phoebe ok?"

"She's fine, I was watching her sleep. I didn't think I could love so hard so fast but with her it's easy, she's like a little angel"

"Wait until she throws her first temper tantrum and come back to me and tell me the same thing" I smirk and take a seat on one of the out door chairs looking out across my view of Pike Place Market

"Before we get into this I want you to know that nothing you tell me will change how I feel about you Ana"

"I hope so...but I know you will think differently of me...I've done things that I am ashamed of Christian, but I can't change the past"

"You are and will always be my Ana, regardless of what you are about to say...Start from the beginning Ana, and don't leave anything out no matter how much you want to, how did you meet Linc?"

"Ok here goes... As you know I was orphaned and went into the care system. I bounced from home to home and to be honest, abuse to abuse. In all but 2 of the home I went to, I was beaten. Some were harsher than others you know, some were a slap here and there but others would hit me with sticks, belts, shoes, fists, there was one home where the husband would hold the back of my neck and rip my hair out by the roots"

Christian stands up and runs his hand through his hair. He walks over to the balcony and takes a deep breath.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No keep going...it's just hard to hear. I want to find anyone who has ever hurt you and kill them Ana..." he walks over to me and lifts me up and then he sits down with me on his lap tucked under his chin

"When i was 14 I was sent to live with foster parents called Jennifer and Nathan Brown, things were ok at first, I had 3 square meals a day and a warm bed at night, by that point in time i was so used to being hit that when Nathan started hitting me with his belt when his wife went out, it was normal to me. Jennifer travelled a lot for her job and Nathan worked as a freelance computer specialist from home. After a few weeks, every time Jennifer would leave the room he would pinch me or slap me on my legs and when she would leave the house he would bite, kick, slap, anything really. He would call me names and make me feel like a piece of shit, i didn't tell anyone because i had told on one of my other foster homes and no one believed me and to teach me a lesson my foster father tried to drown me but he was pulled off by another kid in the home. Anyway, one day I was in my room and Nathan walked in and told me to strip, I refused and he pinned me to the bed and ripped my clothes off...he...he started to undo his pants and i begged him not to do it because i was a virgin, he froze and it was like he had won the lottery, he tied me to the bed and then left my room locking the door behind him. I tried to get loose but my hands and feet were tied so tight i could not even flip myself over"

"When he came home he told me that it was my lucky day and I was going to meet a new friend, he passed me some new clothes and then he shoved me in his car and We drove to a cabin in the woods down by mount Rainer. In the cabin waiting for us was Linc. Turns out Nathan owed Linc money and instead of paying him back he told Linc he could have me as payment."

"Nathan left me alone with Linc and I was so scared I thought i was going to pass out. He sat me down and told me he was a Dominant and I was going to be his submissive. I started to cry and he took my chin and told me simply that he was the better option because if Nathan got his filthy hands on me he would probably kill me but if I became his sub he would take it easy on me and make Nathan back off, and so, in all my 14 year old foolishness i truly did think Linc was the better option"

"For a while it was the better option, social services didn't know but i moved out off the Browns house and went to live in Lincs cabin on my own because he was still married to Elena at the time, I know I could of ran away but I had nowhere to go and no one to run too, at the cabin Linc bought me a TV, clothes, shoes, an Ipad,, he stocked the fridge and made sure i had money. I would go to school and do what i wanted during the week but every Friday night Linc would come over and to start with it was basically TPE but without the sex, he would punish me and he would make me...um he made me touch him but he never touched me sexually...until my 15th birthday"

"He came to the cabin and the first thing I noticed was he was driving a truck and not his car. He made me help him unload it and take everything inside. When we opened the boxes they were full with sex toys and BDSM equipment like a cross, spanking bench and sex swing. I told him i didn't want to have sex with him but i basically had no choice. I wont give you the gory details but after that weekend i could barley walk for 3 days. He was rough and he hit me so hard with the cane that my back bled"

At this point Christian pulls me closer to his chest and he wipes the tears from my face that i didn't know had.

"I am so sorry that you went through that Anastasia and i swear if he was alive, i would kill Richard Lincoln with my bare hands...wait...wait... if you were 15 i would have been 19 and Elena was my Domm at that time...she was always saying how Linc had his bits on the side just like she did but the summer when i was 19 she became obsessed with who Linc was seeing...and then one weekend she told me Linc was going to be home on weekends from then on because she had taken care of the little problem he was seeing and his weekends would no longer be occupied so we would have to meet during the week...Ana did Elena hurt you?"

"Yes Christian she did...one Friday I came home from school and before i opened the door I was hit from behind...when i woke up i was tied up in a dungeon and i had a blind fold on...i didn't know until 2 years ago that it was Elena who hit me...or that she was the person who burned my feet"

"ELENA WAS THE ONE WHO BURNED YOU?"

"Yes Christian she did...i didn't know until the coping together ball a couple of weeks before i left Seattle...


	13. Ana's Story Part 2

**HI EVERYONE**

**MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASH BACK TO THE NIGHT ANA FOUND OUT IT WAS ELENA THAT BURNED HER. ITS FROM ANAS POV BUT WHEN THE FLASH BACK IS OVER IT IS CHRISTIANS POV**

**TO THE GUEST REVIEWER WHO ASKED WHAT A VEST WAS ITS A WIFE BEATER. THERE IS A PICK OF CHRISTIAN WEARING ONE ON THE PINTREST PAGE. IT'S HOT**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**

**FLASHBACK, ANAS POV ALMOST 2 YEARS BEFORE,THE NIGHT OF THE COPING TOGETHER BALL**

**FOR THE SONG AT THE END LISTEN TO IT IN YOUTUBE I THINK IT REMINDS ME SO MUCH OF AS AND CG IT'S CALLED, MORE LOVE BY DOUG STONE**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

Wow I scrub up well!

I am wearing a floor length silver gown that Christian bought me for the coping together ball. I am a little nervous about tonight because it is the first time that Christian and i will be making a public appearance as a couple, sure nobody knows we are a couple but it is the first time that Christian will be taking a date to any event.

Kate thinks that she was the person to finally persuade Christian to bring me but what she doesn't know is that Christian asked me last month to be his date after our first night of vanilla sex...oh god I can't even think about that right now because it makes me want to go and find him and just get him to make sweet love to me. And it is love. I know it and I know that he knows it but the both of us are to scared to say the words out loud.

Our relationship has changed over the last 2 and a half months or so, yes we are still in a contract from Friday to Sunday but its like we can't stay away from each other. We have been out for private meals at Canlis where we had the whole restaurant to ourselves. He even sent me flowers on valentines day with a note that said

_**"To A, Here's to 151 shades and more, C"**_

He even took me with him on a bushiness meeting he had in Paris where we stayed at the Ritz's.

It's getting harder and harder to hide the fact that we are more than friends from everyone and I think after tonight there will be no hiding it.

I finish checking my hair in the mirror when my sight snares to the reflection of the man behind me. I turn slowly and we stand just staring at each other. Christian in a suit, hot. Christian in jeans, hot. Christian in a tuxedo? Super nova! Out of this world! Set my panties in fire, hot!

"You look incredible Anastasia"

"Thank you Sir" he raises his brow at me "I mean, thank you Christian" for the last two and a half months I have only been calling him Sir or Master in the playroom, outside the playroom we are basically a normal couple. We watch movies, play pool, laugh and talk about our days. Something changed the night we had sex in his car down by the lake, I don't know if it was the moonlight, the childlike glee which we felt when it started raining or the fact that it was the first night we shared his bed. He had slept next to me in the sub room and at my apartment but never in the master bedroom at Escala.

"You look very handsome yourself Christian"

"Thank you Ana. I have a present for you. I'm going to be honest, I was going to present you with Ben Wa Balls to wear tonight but then I had a vision of you in my old bedroom. I never had a girl in there before and I think it could be fun to try and sneak a girl up there" he grins at me and it makes me smile. Wait what?

"You never had a girl in your room before? Where did you take girlfriends in high school? Or when you came back from Harvard? Mia told me you moved back in with your parents for a month"

"I told you once before I don't do the girlfriend thing, that was also true when I was in high school, I've always done the Dom and sub thing" he shrugs like its no big deal but I have a sinking feeling.

"How old we're you when you started?"

"You really want to get into this now Anastasia?"

"Not if you don't want to but I would like to know you a little better" I make it sound like I'm not dieing to know. He walks over and gently takes my lip from my teeth

"I'll tell you about my teenage years in the limo because we are running late but before we do. Here this is for you" he hands me a black box tied with a red ribbon. I open it slowly because I still have trouble with him buying me things but I bite back a remark because I know he loves to give me gifts.

When i open the box and see the 3 pieces that are nestled inside it brings an instant tear to my eye and my hand shoots up to my mouth to hold back the sob that almost comes out.

"I know they aren't worth anything in money value but it took me almost 4 months to track them down. Kate helped and so did Barney, Welch, Taylor, Sawyer, Ros, the old lady that lived next door to you, your dads old boss and your moms lawyer, your..." I don't let him finish what he is saying because I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him to me for a kiss.

When I finally let him go he's breathless and I plant 3 more small kisses on his lips whispering my thanks. When i let him go he has a shy smile on his face. He knows he did good.

I don't know how he found them but inside the box are a blue sapphire necklace with matching bracelet and earrings. They aren't worth much but the sentimental value is priceless because all three pieces belonged to my mother and her mother before her.

A month after my parents died I was told that our old house had been broken into and most of it trashed. The one and only time I went back in there after they died I looked for my moms jewellery box but it was gone.

"Thank you Christian. Thank you so much. I thought I would never see them again...I love ...them" I almost said I love him. I do love him but I'm not sure what his reaction would be if I said those three little words and I don't want to lose him.

"You are most welcome Anastasia. Here let me help you put them on" I turn around and he helps me put everything on. When I look in the mirror I have another tear because I remember my mom wearing them when I was a little girl and I remember her telling me that one day they would be mine and one day they would be my little girls

"You are an absolute vision Anastasia and I can't wait to show you off tonight, shall we?" he holds out his elbow to me

"We shall Mr Grey"

We walk out if Escala hand in hand smiling at each other. Before we left the apartment Gail made us stop and pose for some pictures much to Christians amusement. When we get into the waiting limo he pours us both a glass of champaign and we toast to another step.

"You asked me earlier about how I got into the lifestyle, I'm not going to lie to you Ana I always want to be honest with you. As you known I have touch issues and when I was a younger I was out of control and I didn't know how to let people in. To cut a long story short I was doing some yard work for one of my mothers friends and I got a bit lippy so she slapped me, then kissed me and then slapped me again. I was shocked and turned on at the same time and when I went back the next day it was more of the same until one day she showed me her dungeon and she introduced me to BDSM"

Oh my god! Thats almost exactly like me, well not the yard work thing but being 15 when an older person introduced us to BDSM. I have come to terms about what happened with Linc and even though I have seen and spoke to him a lot of times since the night I got burned, I still know that what he did to me was wrong and I have told him to his face and as the years have gone on every time I have seen him he has been a little more remorseful for what he did to me. I think he must have had a come to Jesus moment at some point. Even thought we were no longer Dom and sub Linc set me up with my next Dom because at that point all I knew sexually was pain with pleasure. I was 17 when Linc introduced me to Dom number 2 and from that day on, in his own twisted way, Linc looked out for me

"Your not saying anything Ana, tell me what you are thinking?"

"I'm thinking I've heard worse" I shrug making him frown

"Now see, that just makes me curious about how you got into this lifestyle Miss Steele"

"That's a story for another day Mr Grey because it's time to smile for the cameras"

When we get out of the limo the cameras go wild when they see Christian snake his arm around my waist. We smile for the camera and pose for a few photos. When we get In to the tent Grace and Carrick greet us.

"Ana dear you look amazing" Grace tells me as she pulls me into a hug

"Thank you Grace you look lovely yourself"

"Hello mother, you look exquisite" he leans down and kisses his mothers cheek and then pulls her into a very gentle hug

"Thank in dear. You two make such a beautiful couple" she beams and I blush and to my astonishment Christian agrees with her.

We join the rest of the Grey family and have a wonderful meal but I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. I keep getting a prickly feeling on the back of my neck.

After being roped into the first dance auction Christian causes a bit of a stir when he bids $100,000 for me. I walk off the stage into his waiting arms and he leads me straight to the house, through the back door and up three flights of stairs until he pulls me into a blue bedroom.

"I've never had a girl in my room before Miss Steele so we will need to make this quick incase my parents catch us" he pulls me too him and because I think he wants this to be a teenage fantasy scene I shyly touch him through his pants making him groan. I step it up a bit and I put my hands down his pants and gently touch him.

"Keep doing that Miss Steele and your going to make me come in my pants like a horny school boy" hearing him say this I do something that I haven't ever done with a man. I take charge. I push him back onto the bed and he bounces a couple of times looking at me with shock but amusement in his eyes. I unzip my dress and climb up on the bed straddling him.

"As much as I would love to make you come in your pants Mr Grey... I would prefer yo come in my mouth or on my tits" I whisper into his ear and he shudders

"God Ana what has gotten into you?" he moans and puts his head back while I kiss and suck my way down his body avoiding his chest

"Nothings in me yet Mr Grey but I plan to change that" I scoot down and pull his pants off and then I get to work on the best blowjob I have ever given in my life! Christian almost went out of his mind and when I was finished his picked me up and slammed me into the wall taking me rough and fast. I loved it

"You amaze me Ana that was...I enjoyed that very much" he leans down and kisses me gently while I finish zipping my dress up. He slowly runs his finger over the neckline of my dress

"You look amazing in this dress Miss Steele and I am honoured to have you by my side tonight, I love...it...the dress I mean" he looks a little shocked that at what he just said. I don't know what the big deal is. He only said he loved my dress?

"come on we better get back down there, we don't want to cause a scandal by being caught coming back from the house all mussed up and looking like we just fucked each other brains out" he smacks my ass to send me on my way which make me giggle

"I'm just going to use the restroom I'll meet you back inside"

"Ok would you like another drink?"

"I'll have a Manhattan please"

I clean my self up a little in the bathroom and try to fix my hair. He sure does love grabbing onto it. I walk out the bathroom and head toward the back door when a photo on the wall snags my attention. Its of Christian when he was maybe 6 or 7. He's smiling but his front tooth is missing and in his arms smiling back up at him is who I assume is Mia.

I softly put my finger on his picture and smile. He was such a handsome boy who turned Into a beautiful man. Just as I turn to leave I hear a voice that is haven't heard for almost 6 years! It sends a shiver down my spine and I have to stop the bile from coming out because I am plunged back into a living nightmare

"Well well well Ana Steele all grown up" I spin and in front of me is a tall Icey blonde, dressed in a long floor length black gown. On any one else the dress would look classy, on her it reminds me of the grim reaper.

"What's wrong dear? Cat got your tongue? Do you not remember me? The sound of my voice maybe? Perhaps if I can find a cane around here I could reacquaint myself to you" she laughs a chilling laugh and even thought I think I am a strong confident woman at this moment in time I feel like crying.

"It was you...why?...what did I ever do to you? I don't even know you"

"We have never been properly introduced. My name is Elena Lincoln and I believe you were my husbands plaything a few years back" oh my god this is Lincs wife! Well ex wife I know they are now divorced. He always told me that she knew about us and was ok with it! I am so stunned I can't speak and when she gets right in my face it takes all my power to not cower. I can still feel the cane ripping my skin as she beat me.

"Christian and I are very close, I am the only person who understands him and what he needs and you my dear, are not it so you need to leave town and leave him!" what? I'm not leaving Christian!

"I am not leaving him! You are crazy!"

"You have until the end of the month to leave him other wise I will show Christian proof of just how much of a little whore you really are! Linc sure did get you into some very...uncomfortable positions didn't he"

"You cant do this! I will tell him all about me and Linc and he will believe me! I was a child and I had no choice back then!"

"You were 15 which is the same age Christian was when he was my sub! And he wanted it back then, he wanted it so bad and when I tell Christian that you went after my husband and seduced him he will believe me! Now I am going back to the party. Like I said Anastasia, you have until the end of the month, otherwise not only will I bring you down but i will bring Christian down too, trust me the pictures I have of you are not nearly as bad as the ones I have of him!" she turns on her heels and slinks out the door leaving me stunned, scared but most of all sad, because I know I have to leave him!

**END OF FLASH BACK CHRISTIANS POV**

I'm going to kill Elena Lincoln.

Slowly and painfully kill her!

How dare her threaten MY Anastasia?

Ana is curled up in my lap crying silent tears. Tomorrow I will put a plan into place to destroy Elena Fucking Lincoln but for now I know what my girl needs. I stand her up and lead her into her front room. I sync my phone into her speaker system and take her in my arms pulling her close to my chest.

"Tomorrow we will figure all of this out Ana, together, but for now just let me hold you...when you left I played this song non stop for over a month and I fucking wish that I had come and got you back then and that I should have never let you go in the first place" I tilt her chin up and stare into her deep blue eyes and say something that i Should have said years ago

"I love you Ana Steele. I always have and i Always will. I will protect you forever and I will not let anyone else hurt you ever again, I promise baby" she looks up at me and softly strokes my face with her hand

"I love you too Christian" she kisses me softly as we sway to the music. The words of this song reminded me so much of how I fucked up with Ana when she left that I used to play it all the time because the words spoke to me on a deep level, but now with my girl in my arms, I know I will never let her go again

_When we met, I told her I'd give her the moon_  
_And I did on a silver spoon_  
_If I'd only known the promise I kept would be wrong_  
_Well, she might not be gone_  
_Now it's easy to see_  
_The only thing she needed from me_

_Was more love, more time_  
_More of her knowing that she's on my mind_  
_More of her heart would have suited her fine_  
_'Cause that's what she was dreaming of_  
_She only needed more love_

_She tried telling me time and again_  
_But I didn't listen back then_  
_Oh my God, it took her saying goodbye_  
_To finally open up my eyes_  
_And if my prayers came true_  
_I know just what I'd do_

_Was more love, more time_  
_More of her knowing that she's on my mind_  
_More of her heart would have suited her fine_  
_'Cause that's what she was dreaming of_  
_She only needed more love_

_I'd give her more love, more time_  
_More of her knowing that she's on my mind_  
_More of her heart would have suited her fine_  
_'Cause that's what she was dreaming of_

_She needed more love, more time_  
_Less of the things that money could buy_  
_More of my arms just holding her tight_  
_When it all adds up to the bottom line_  
_The answer's the same every time_

_Of all that she was dreaming of_  
_She only needed more love_  
_I nearly gave her enough_  
_She only needed more love._


	14. Making Plans

**HI EVERYONE**

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN A FEW DAYS FOR THIS BUT I'VE HAD NO INTERNET CONNECTION FOR MOST IF THE TIME**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, IM OVER 600 ;)**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I slowly get out of the bed and put my tee-shirt back on. I grab my phone and take a quick picture of my two girls. Ana and I stayed up talking for hours until a soft cry alerted us that our baby girl had awoken. We couldn't convince her to go back to sleep in her crib so we put her in Ana's bed and Ana snuggled her into her chest while I snuggled Ana back into mine.

My mind is spinning and i cant sleep so i softly close the door and head into the living room. I pull out my ipad from my work satchel which i brought in earlier. Operation "Destroy Elena Lincoln and Nathan Brown" will begin when the sun is up.

Ana and I spoke about it for a long time and for now we are not going to let on to Elena that I know what she did. If it were completely up to me I would take a whip to Elena and not stop until she was dead on the floor for what she did to my Ana, but I know I can't do that. What I can do is first destroy her financially and then I will make sure she is put in jail for the rest of her pathetic life.

I can't believe I thought she was my friend all these years and really she was just controlling me like I was still her sub and i fucking played into her hands every fucking time! I needed a sub she would get one. I would dismiss said sub, she would have another lined up for me. The only sub I ever had that didn't go through her was Ana.

I knew Ana didn't like Elena, that much was clear the one and only time I saw them in a room together, but I would have never thought that Elena was that depraved to beat and burn a 15 year old girl!

Ana told me that Linc said that the reason Elena beat her was because he had started to fall in love with Ana and Elena got jealous. How fucking sick is that? Linc would have been well into his 30s when Ana was 15 he's nothing but a god damn fucking pedophile!...just like his fucking wife! How it took me this many years for that to click is beyond me. Flynn has said it for years and I always dismissed it but now, when I put Ana in the same context I can see it as plain as day.

Destroying Elena will be easy because what she doesn't know is at this moment in time I own half her ass and Ana owns the other half. I co-signed the loans for the salons and Ana was left Lincs entire estate which includes the house that Elena currently lives In. For the last 8 months Elena has been asking me to get Welsh to look into who Linc left all his money and property too and I told her I would get him to dig but truth be told, I never even mentioned it to him. He has more important stuff to do than run around for Elena fucking Lincoln.

The one thing that Ana and I didn't see eye to eye on tonight was her insisting I tell my parents the truth about what happened between Elena and I but I'm still convinced we can bring her down without them knowing... But at the back of my mind I know Ana is right. Elena will hold my parents over my head if I go at her, but Ana assured me she would be right by my side when I tell them. God I love her!

I smile thinking about the words we exchanged. Ana told me how she realised she loved me the day after she came to my office and then I made my confession that brought a beautiful smile to her face. I loved her from the first time I held her in my arms at Kate and Elliott's wedding, sure I denied it over the last few years and I tried to get it out of my system and deny it over and over again but in the back of my head it was always there. She was always there. I think that's why i Wanted her to be my sub so bad when she came back because I was scared to tell her how I really felt, but hearing her tell me she loves me was the most comforting thing I had ever heard.

I haven't told her yet but I don't want her to move back into her old apartment, I want her and Phoebe in the penthouse with me, besides it will only be for a few weeks because this afternoon I am going to contact the realtor I used when I bought Escala and I am informing her that I want a house on the Sound or in Bellevue. I want the three of us to be a family and for that we need a family home.

Until Ava was born I thought that money made you rich, but it wasnt until I saw Elliott hold his new born daughter in his hands while kissing Kate's lips thanking her for his baby girl did I realise how wrong I was. I want what he has, a home, a wife, and a child. I have the child covered, now for the home and the wife.

God two days ago I was on the phone to a lawyer talking custody battles and now I'm thinking of diamond rings and wedding vows. What the fuck happened to my life? The thought catches me unexpectedly and I roar with laughter and then clamp my hand over my mouth to try and stifle my giggle. I slump over and bury my head not the couch and it isn't until I hear a giggle join mine do I realise I'm not alone. When I raise my head I find the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Ana is propped up on the door frame wearing only the dress shirt that I took off to get into bed, giggling hysterically.

"Why are you laughing Miss Steele!"

"Because you are Mr Grey" she slowly walks over to me and goes to sit next to me but I pull her hand and arrange her on my lap so she is straddling me. I place my hands behind her and link my fingers pulling her closer to me and she rests her arms on my shoulders and links her hands behind my neck. I look into her big blue eyes and smile contently at her.

"Hi" I whisper softly to her and she bites her lip making me growl low in my throat

"Hi" she leans forward and gently kisses my lips but the animal in my rises and I devour her mouth but her mouth starts to fight for dominance so I suck on her tongue which I know drives her wild thinking she will just surrender to me but she always was a dirty fighter! She starts to grind down into my now very hard cock moaning into my mouth when it hits her sweet spots.

"We need to stop.." she moans but shows no signs of slowing down and we are now dry humping each other, our groins rising and falling in perfect synchronisation.

"Why do we need to stop?" I whisper into her ear as I bite her lobe which makes her grind a little faster and harder

"Because I'm not on any birth control, I don't have any condoms and I fell pregnant with Phoebe while I was on the shot because you have some type of fucking super sperm" she breaths out in one long breath and I don't know why but the thought that I knocked her up makes me feel more like a man than i have ever felt. I flip her off me and back onto the couch and start grinding myself into her fast and furiously and I kiss and lick her lips in time with the grinds of my hips, she moans with each trust and I can see that she is close so I start to talk a little dirty to her because she always did like it

"Do you like this Ana...knowing I'm so hard for you it fucking hurts...knowing that you drive me fucking wild...knowing that the first chance I get I'm going to fuck you so good you're going to see stars...or is it knowing that your're mine and mine only?" as soon as I say it we both fall over the edge. She comes with a long drawn out moan and i come with her name on my lips.

I fall full weight on top of her and bury my face in her neck. She wraps her legs around my hips and locks them In to place and her arms cradle my neck while we both come down from our high.

"God I fucking missed you Anastasia"

"I missed you too Christian" she kisses my head and pulls me down even closer to her. I hold my head up so I can look in her eyes and I ask her something I have never Asked another woman before

"Anastasia Steele...will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her and I think I'm fucking blushing

She beams up at me and hen kisses me softly while running her hands through my hair

"Christian Grey, I would love to be your girlfriend" joy sweeps through my chest when she agrees. First step girlfriend, next step fiancé and then last step wife. It's June first now and Ana's birthday is in three months. If I have my way, and I always do, she will wake up on her 25th birthday as Mrs Grey.

"Um Christian I have a question?" she's biting her lip and I can tell she's nervous. I can't give her my full attention when she's practically naked on top of me so I sit up and softly place her on the couch next to me

"What's your question Anastasia"

"Well I have a few actually...number one, well I've never been anybody's girlfriend before so I don't know what I'm supposed to do" she looks down embarrassed and her pale skin flushes.

"Hey look at me...Ana I've never had a girlfriend before so I'm just as clueless as you...but over the last few years I've been subjected to enough chick flicks by Mia and Kate that I have an idea...we can start simple, me, you, a nice restaurant, maybe a movie, a moon light walk down on the shore line...and then I'll find us a nice little place to park and we can make out baseball style" I grin at her and she giggles

"Sounds like a plan Mr Grey. Ok now something a little heavier.. The playroom"

"What about it?"

"I loved our sex life before I left Seattle, the mix of kink and vanilla was just...it was" she doesn't say it but she starts squirming on the seat and her face once again flushes

"Out of this world, is the phrase I think you are looking for Miss Steele" I smirk at her

"Yes I think it is...I want to go back into the playroom with you Christian...but the cane's, whips and belts have to go...I can't...and i Know that we didn't really...but I..." I stop her but putting my finger on her lips

"Ana...all the harsher things I had in that room I destroyed about an hour after you left me...apart from those 2 times...with the belt...I never wanted to really use any of those things on you in the first place and when you left, I'm going to be honest, I did have other subs but when I tried the harsher stuff I felt disgusted with myself so i stopped" she grits her teeth when I mention the other subs. I don't blame her, if she had told me she had been with other men I think I would lose it, thats why I haven't asked her. I don't want to know.

"Did you do...vanilla with them?... Did you sleep with them, I mean In Your bed?"

"No Ana I didn't. I have ever only done vanilla with you, only ever slept in a bed with you and its only you who has ever, or will ever, have this" I take her hand and lay her palm flat on my chest over my heart. My heart starts to beat wildly because I haven't been touched on my chest since the last time that Ana and I had sex just before she left Seattle, but I need to do this. She needs for me to do this. She leans forwards and plants a kiss on my chest

"I really do love you Christian do you know that? Before I met you my life was just darkness but you were my light"

"Well who would have thought it, Little old fucked up me?" I laugh and she pounces on me so I am flat on my back and she straddles me

"Yes Mr Grey, little old fucked up you" she leans down and softly kisses me across my face and my neck. Just as I am going to undo the buttons on her shirt, well technically My shirt, I hear the faint cry of our daughter and I stop. I go to get up but Ana pushes me back down

"I'll go get your spawn Mr Grey, you get the coffee on...oh and I'll take a rain check on this" she reaches down and grabs my dick through my pants making me groan as she skips off towards the bedroom laughing.

I get up and put on a pot of coffee and then I text Taylor, Sawyer, Barney and Welsh to meet me at Grey House at 11am. Each one, in their own way, will be key to taking down not only Elena but also Nathan Brown.

I get lost in emails and a full half an hour goes by before Ana comes back in with a now dressed and happy Phoebe propped on her hip. A huge smile breaks out when I see them. My girls.

"Look who's this Phoebe? Can you show daddy what I just taught you? Can you say it again? Who is that?" Ana points at me in a really animated way and I wonder what she is doing but then I hear the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Phoebe looks me straight in the eye and as plain as anything she says it

"Da-da"

"Oh my god Ana did you hear her? She said Dada! You are so clever baby girl, yes you are!" I take her from Ana and twirl her around making her laugh in the way that only baby's can.

"Ana how did you get her to say it?"

"I pulled up a picture of you on google and just spent the last 30 minutes pointing and saying over and over again "Dada, Dada" and well she's a fast learner.

I walk over and pull her close to me kissing her on the lips.

"I love you Ana, and I love you too Dada's girl" I kiss my daughter and she looks from me to Ana and back again

"Mama...Dada" she babbles over and over again

"See Christian I told you she was clever, I think you may have a little competition in future for your CEO chair"

"I think maybe you're right...but I'm not worried about losing my chair, what I am worried about are all the boys that I'm going to have to beat off with a bat!" I get a sudden urge to break something! No little fucker is going to come near my baby girl

"Ana we need to look into trying to find a girls only, nursery, elementary and high school and maybe a college" I am deadly serious but all she does is laugh.

She thinks I'm joking but first thing tomorrow I'm getting Andrea to look into all girls schools.

Or a nunnery, either will be fine by me.


	15. I'm Home Baby, I'm Home!

**HI EVERYONE**

**SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN A WHILE TO GET UP.**

**TRUST ME, CHECK THE PINTEREST PAGE FOR THIS CHAPTER ;)**

**I CAN NOT BELIVE THE REVIEWS I HAVE HAD FOR THIS STORY AND I THANK EACH AND EVERY PERSON WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO COMMENT.**

**IS ANY ONE ELSE READING "A LIFE WITHOUT GRACE?" IF YOUR NOT START READING BECAUSE IT IS FANTASTIC AND IT'S NOT LIKE OTHER STORIES I AM HOOKED! THAT'S WHY IT HAS TAKEN ME AN EXTRA 2 DAYS RO POST THIS BECAUSE I READ 4O CHAPTER STRAIGHT OF HAT STORY, I WAS UP UNTIL 3AM!**

**NOW ON WITH MY STORY**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I stroll into Grey House with one purpose: Operation destroy Elena Lincoln and Nathan Brown!

I have left Ana and Phoebe for a few hours so I can set the wheels in motion. When I left Ana's apartment she walked me to the door and gave me a passionate kiss and a slap on the ass! It stunned me a bit because not once in almost ten years have I ever had that send off! It made me smile though because it was so normal. She told me to have "A good day at the office dear" and then she stayed in her doorway waving Phoebes hand at me telling her to say "Bye bye to daddy".

Ever since I started GEH, most days I have put in at least 10 hours at the office and then I would work until 2 or 3 am, have a couple hours sleep and then get up an do the same thing over again but now I have Ana and Phoebe things are going to change big time.

I will be doing normal office hours, 9-5, I wont be working weekends and If I can swing it I will be working half days on Fridays. I have a fantastic team that can run things for me while I spend time with my girls, I don't want to miss a thing in Phoebes life. I want to be there when she wakes up and when she goes to sleep. I know that there will be some days where I will have to put in extra hours but I'm a billionaire, I don't need to work 24/7. I want to take my girls on vacation, I want to take them sailing and for flights in Charlie Tango. I want to take romantic/Dirty weekends away with Ana. I want a proper family life, but I need to start my take down of the pedo bitch and Nathan fucking Brown first.

I make my way into the conference room attached to my office and find my team already there. Ros, Barney, Welsh, Taylor, Sawyer and Andrea. I know its the weekend but I pay them all enough money to be here when I summon them. I take my seat at the head of the table and get straight to the point.

"Good morning. I'm going to get straight to the point, some of you know why I have called this meeting but for those of you who are not up to date, Andrea and Ros, I found out a few days ago I have a daughter, her name is Phoebe, she is 15 months old and she's, well she's perfect" I smile thinking of my little girl but when I look up I laugh because of the look on Andrea and Ros's face. They are both stunned.

"YOU have a CHILD? How did that happen?" Ros screeches but she has a huge smile on her face

"Well you see Ros when a man and a woman have sex sometimes it results in a baby" I smirk

"I know how it happens Christian, I'm just a little stunned. You have never showed an interest in anyone before...Well apart from that brunette hottie a few years ago who brought you that file for the...wait! its her isn't it?" She always has been too in tune with me for her own good

"Yes Ros it is the "Brunette Hottie" but I prefer you call my girlfriend by her name which is Anastasia"

"Well fuck me side ways this is a day for the history books, Christian Grey has a girlfriend and a baby, well congratulations boss, you will have to bring them around mine and Gwen's for a dinner party" I nod my head and then address Andrea

"Andrea I need for you to contact Miss Kelly, that realtor I used to buy Escala, Tell her I am looking for a house either on the Sound or in Bellevue, the bigger the better, I want a list emailed to me and I will confirm the ones I want to view, also any meetings I have booked in that are after 5pm I want rescheduled for earlier times, I will no longer be here after 5pm or on the weekends, Also tell HR that we are going to be promoting from within. Ros I have decided to take a step back from GEH, if you're up for it you will be acting CEO and instead of giving you a pay rise I will give you 5% of GEH, in my absence and for arguments sake you will be my official partner, you have full power over everything, I trust you and I know you will not steer GEH in the wrong way, of course overall desions are down to me but I only want to be informed of the bigger deals, meaning anything over 10 mil, anything less I don't want to know about" her jaw will have to be surgically removed from the desk. 5% may not sound like a lot but in the grand scheme of things with a company the size of GEH, within 2 years she will be a billionaire.

"I...I...OH MY GOD! ARE YOU FOR REAL?"

"Yep, get your ass down to legal and tell them to start the ball rolling" she stands up so fast im surprised she doesnt have a head rush. She runs over to me and just as I stand up she launches her self at me hugging me close, all her professionalism has flown out the window.

"Thank you Kid" she whispers and then gives me a kiss on the cheek before she turns and leaves. Ros worked at the first company I ever bought and when I introduced myself as her new boss and told her that I would need her help reorganizing the company she said "Well Kid, i'm all yours" and every now and then she calls me "Kid" even though she is only 3 years older than me.

"Andrea you can go as well, oh and take Monday off"

"Thank you Sir" she has always been a woman of few words which is why I like her so much. She leaves the office and closes the door behind her leaving me alone with my team.

"Gentlemen I emailed you today with my requests, basically I want every single bit of information on Elena Lincoln and Nathan Brown, I want info that can destroy them. I want to know where they go, what they do, who they do it with. I want financial information, do they own anything on the stock market? Do they have any offshore bank accounts? I want police reports if they have committed a crime. Taylor put undercover surveillance on both of them 24/7"

"I take it this is personal boss?" Welsh pipes up

"Very personal, they both hurt the woman I love and because of Elena fucking Lincoln I missed out on the first 15 months of my daughters life. If it were up to me I would go in all guns blazing but I know I can't...you all know of my lifestyle...well as of now I want to refer to it as my previous, lifestyle...what none of you know is that Elena Lincoln molested me from age 15. It's taken me this many years to understand that what we did..no what SHE did was wrong. I want to make sure that there are no other teenage boys that she has snared in her web and if there is, god willing there won't be, but if there is find them. And as for Nathan Brown...well let's just say before I put him behind bars for feeding an innocent 14 year old girl to a god damn fucking pedophile I want him in a windowless room with me, one on one"

I get a round of "Yes sirs" and "yes boss" from everyone while they are making notes

"Luke I want you as Ana's CPO I would like to have another person to be there just for Phoebe also and as you will be working with them pretty much 24/7 you can decide who and can pick anyone from the executive security team"

"Yes Sir and if I can have anyone it will be Drew Reynolds, he's a fucking beast and I served with him in Iraq. He's good people"

"Agreed. I was thinking Drew as well. Go down to security and tell him and have him file all the relevant paper work. Welsh get to work on digging for dirt on our two targets. Jason I need a word with you in private" Sawyer and Welsh leave the room and I focus on my most trusted employee

"Jace...I...well first of all I owe you an apology for they way I screamed at you the other day, you didn't deserve that and after speaking with Ana I realise I was in the wrong"

"Apology accepted, I would have screamed myself had the situation been reversed"

"Thank you...I know you always had a soft spot for Ana because of your connection to her father so I know you will always look out for her and protect her from everything. I know at some point I am going to fuck it up and if you see me doing something that could hurt Ana or make her leave me...just...don't let me fuck this up Jason" I've never needed relationship advice before but I don't want to mess this up with Ana

"So basically if your being an ass I have to tell you before you put your foot in it too much?" he smirks

"Yes asshole that's what I'm saying. I've never done this before and I know that at some point I will do or say something to make her walk and I would do anything for that never to happen...my heart couldn't take it" i whisper the last part but I know he hears me

"Ok I'll keep you on the right track but do you want my advice for what you should do tonight?"

"sure"

"Go back to Ana's with a big bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine, put your daughter to bed and sit with Ana on the couch and watch a movie and don't automatically think if you share her bed tonight that it will be sexual. Go at her pace. Woo her, date her, be the man that she deserves and the man that myself and Gail, know you are" he stands up and heads for the door but before he opens it he turns to me

"I know we tread a thin line between employment and friendship but just know that I've always got your back Christian. On both sides of the line" and with that he leaves me alone with a smile on my face. I think it's time to admit it. I have a friend.

On my way back to Ana's I stop at the florist and get her 2 dozen pink roses and then I go and get a bottle of Bollinger. On my way back to my car I spot the Build A Bear shop and I get Phoebe a big pink bear that has all the Disney princesses on the foot.

I quickly text Ana and tell her I will be at her place in 10 minutes. I debate for about half a second on getting a box of condoms but like Taylor said, I have to go at Ana's pace.

I park my Aston next to her Range Rover and make my way to her apartment. I knock when I get to door but I hear her shout that it's open so I push the door open and what I see waiting for me makes my eyes almost bolt out of the sockets.

The full apartment is illuminated by dozens of candles. Soft music is playing through the speakers and on the kitchen table is a bottle of wine and strawberries. But all of this is lost on me because my eyes are glued to the goddesses before me.

Ana is leaning against the wall in front of me wearing nothing but matching black lace bra and panties with matching thigh high stockings and to add to the over all effect she is wearing a black lace eye mask which really Makes her blue eyes pop.

"Good evening Mr Grey"

"Anastasia" that's all I can say. I'm speechless. She looks stunning. If I had any blood flowing to my brain I could tell her how good she looks all the blood has rushed straight to my dick.

She saunters over to me with a sway of her hips while I am still in her doorway just staring at her like a gormless idiot.

"I got flowers...I mean, these are for you" I hand her the flowers and she takes them and puts her nose in smelling the scent

"Thank you Christian, they are beautiful"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you Ana" she blushes at my complement

"Come in and get comfortable while I put these in water" she gets a vase and starts arranging her flowers while I shut the door and remove my jacket. I hope her being in the outfit she is in means that her pace is full steam ahead. Shit I don't have condoms! Stupid fucking idiot! The way I feel right now I will just tell Ana we will risk it because there is no way I will be able to keep my hands off her while she is looking the way she does. Besides, what's the worse that could happen? She gets pregnant and we have another perfect kid. Speaking of kids where is my daughter?

"Ana where is the baby?" she walks back over to me and hands me a glass of wine and she stands a foot in front of me. We haven't touched yet but you can feel the static coming off of us.

"She's spending the night with Ava at Kate and Elliott's...so we have all night to ourselves Mr Grey"

"And just what, pray tell, do you intend for us to do Miss Steele?"

"Oh I think you know Mr Grey... But just incase...here, I got you some presents"

"She hands me a brown paper bag and the first thing I pull out it a appointment card to get the Depo shot tomorrow at Dr Greens office and the second thing is a box of 24 condoms! Well praise be to god! YES!

I can't take it anymore. Knowing she wants me. Watching her in that outfit and the fact she's biting her lip makes me lunge at her. We both drop our glasses and spill the contents all over the floor but nether of us care. We crash our lips together in a fit of hands, legs and tongues.

"God I want you so much Anastasia" I breath into her mouth as I undo her bra and fling I across the room. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me kissing me like there is no tomorrow.

"Then have me Christian...I'm all yours baby" I practically sprint to her bedroom because for what I have in mind the couch just won't do. As I'm walking she starts to undo my shirt but she fumbles a bit with the buttons so like a savage she rips the shirt open sending buttons scattering around the room and making my libido go into over drive. I place her down on the bed and then I throw my shirt from my back. I undo my belt and hold it in my hands smirking at her playfully

"Oh no Mr Grey...I'm in charge for now" she gets off the bed and pushes me back on it and then rips my socks off. She kneels above me and runs her hands from my ears down to my waist. When she gets to my pants she rubs and fondles me through the material making me moan

"Like that?"

"Oh god baby you have no idea" I sound lie a whiny teenager my voice is so high.

She undoes my fly and then in one swift move she flings off my pants and boxers leaving me naked while she is just in panties and hold ups. Like a sexy panther she crawls up the bed and leans over me to the bedside draw where she must have stashed some condoms. Before she can do anything I take her panties in my grip and rip them from her body, tossing the useless material on the floor.

"Still have your cave man tendencies I see" she giggle. She holds a condom wrapper to my mouth and I rip it with my teeth. So slow I think I will die she unrolls it down on my now raging dick.

"We have all night to reacquaint ourselves with each others body's but right now, I just need you Christian. I've missed you so much. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you and I want to show you how much I love you." if I speak I think I will cry. Not because I'm sad but because I have wanted this, wanted her for so long I'm worried I will wake up any minute and find out it was all a dream.

I hold my hands out and she takes them and very slowly she lowers herself onto me making both of us moan.

"Oh my god Anastasia you feel so good...im home baby, im home" I sit up and wrap my arms around her back so we are nose to nose. We could not get any closer physically or emotionally than we are right now.

Our kiss is fast and, well wet! We are all tongues and teeth. I have my hands splayed across her back grinding her in to me and her hands are in my hair pulling me to her.

"I love you so much Anastasia, so fucking much...Ahhhh come for me baby, come with me" we both explode at the same time and I fall back with her in my chest. We are both soaked In sweat and my hair is sticking to my brow. She gently swipes it aside and looks down In to my eyes kissing my face all over.

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too baby, and I'm never letting you go again, ever...move in with me Ana, please. I want you and Phoebe to live with me and for us to be a proper family. I know we have a hard road ahead of us but I know we can make it baby, as long as we stick together we will make it, so please move in with me" she grins down at me and then kisses me on the mouth hard

"Yes we will move in with you, but on one condition"

"Anything just name it?"

"I want this..us like this...every single night"

"Oh trust me baby that can be arranged" I flip her over so I am above her

"Round two Miss Steele?"

"Yes Mr Grey...but go grab your tie first"


	16. Daddy & Daughter Day

CHRISTIANS POV

"Oh my god you're trying to kill me" I groan as Ana rolls off the top of me giggling

We have been at it all night long. We have made love, talked, fucked, made love and then fucked again. I don't think I will be able to get it up again if I tried...well at least for the next 30 minutes or so.

It's been a whole other experience for me because I have never had a woman talk control in the bedroom since I was a sub but that was completely different. Back then I was in constant fear that she would touch my chest so I never enjoyed sex with her. Yes I got my release same as with all my subs but I have never known true sexual satisfaction like I have tonight with Ana. She has worshipped my whole body and paid special attention to my scars. She would kiss and caress every single one and with each pass of her lips I could feel the years of hurt being washed away. I did the same for her when I gently kisses all the scars on her feet

"I'm not trying to kill you, just stun you a little bit" she laughs while getting comfortable laying on her side. I mirror her position facing her while I gently run my finger tips along her rib cage.

"Consider me stunned Miss Steele...you know you would make a fantastic Domm don't you?" I realized after the first time we made love tonight that she comes a little harder when she takes charge

"I think I would too. Perhaps you should build me my own playroom at Escala? We could have a connecting door" she laughs

"I don't think so Miss Steele. You can just use mine but I will change out all the equipment and make it ours. The cross will have to go because it's sized for a woman so I'm too tall for it" she sits up a bit eyes wide looking at me

"You're serious aren't you? You want me to dominate you in the playroom" I mull it over for a few seconds. Do I? Ana is hot as fuck when she takes charge and I get a visual in my head of how she would look in the play room restraining me and blindfolding me and...now I'm hard again some guess I have my answer

"Yes I would like that...if you're game that is. You don't have to its just something for you to think about" I pull her close to me so she can't see that I want it so much. I want to be hers in all ways just like she is mine in all ways. Trust is very important and I want her to know that I trust her with my heart and body.

"Ok I'll think about it...we need to get up sol we have to pick the baby up" she makes no move to get up because she just snuggles down into my chest. I am completely worn out so I can only imagine how tired she must be, I played her body like a fiddle and brought her to orgasm so many times I lost count.

"Baby?...Ana?.,," I look down and she has dozed off but I shake her awake.

"Hmm yeah? What? I wasn't sleeping" she yawns

"Yes you were. Listen you stay here and sleep and I will go get Phoebe"

"Are you sure? I can get up and come with you" I laugh because while she's saying it she starts rearranging the pillows and covering herself with the sheet.

"I'm sure baby, can I take your car though because you have the car seat?"

"Yeah sure the keys are in the kitchen. I luff you Christian" before I can tell her I love her too she's asleep. I gently kiss her lips and get out the bed heading for the bathroom. I take a quick shower and dress in a pair of jeans and a black polo top that I packed yesterday before I came here, I grab her car keys and head down to her Range Rover.

This car drives like a mother fucking dream! I notice in her sun visor she has a picture of her and Phoebe at the beach both of them laughing for the camera. I make a mental not to take some pictures of the three of us.

When I get to Kate and Elliott's I let my self in using the key Kate gave me.

"Hello?" I shout out Because I don't see anyone

"in the kitchen" Kate shouts. When I Walk in Ava's gave lights up

"Unck Cwistin!" she hold her hands up from me to get her out of her high chair and Phoebe turns and sees me and she smiles.

"Da-da" and she holds her chubby little arms up as well. I scoop down and pick both of them up holding one in each arm

"How are both my girls this morning?" I kiss them both making them giggle and then I sit down with one on each knee

"Morning Kate"

"Morning horn dog, nice night?" she laughs

"Yes it was rather plesent thank you" I think I actually blush a little which makes her laugh again

"Boy Ana must be a hell cat in the sack"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you Christian Grey, have a hicky on one side of your neck and nail marks on the other side" shit! I look at my reflection in the glass on the microwave and see the massive bruise I have formed just below my ear.

"Morning bro...whoa nice artwork" Elliott walks in and joins Kate laughing over my body art while taking Ava from my arms

"Come on little miss time for nursery" he bends down and kisses Phoebe and says good bye to me. He gives Kate an almost pornographic kiss and I actually cover Phoebes eyes. She doesn't need that shit in her head. When he goes Kate turns to me with a serious expression on her face

"So did you and Ana talk at all last night or did you just...couple?"

"No we talked some. I asked her to move in with me and she said yes"

"Wow! You move fast Grey"

"I love her Kate" I say simply because it's the only reason I need to give

"I know you do and it's clear she loves you...just...don't hurt her Christian...she's had enough hurt in her life already and I'll say the same thing to her about you. The both of you not only need each other you deserve each other" the way she says it makes me think that she knows more about Ana's history and mine than she lets on.

"What makes you say it like that? What do you know Kate?"

"I'm the best reporter in the state Christian. I'm trained to see not what people are telling you but what they're not... I signed your NDA when I started dating Elliott but I don't need that because I will take it to the grave... I know what type of stuff you're into and what Ana is into"

HOLY FUCK!

"What! Kate...I never wanted anyone to find out I..." she holds her hands up cutting me off

"Christian what you do behind closed door is your business no one eles's. Look if I thought you were somje demented pervert I woulndt let you near my daughter. You're a good man Christian Grey but if you screw this up with Ana then i'm going to cut your balls off, understood?"

"Perfectly...um did you tell Elliott about...what I do?"

"No, like i said it's your business not mine"

"How did you find out?"

"Remember a few years back I bought Elliott that bike and I needed a place to stash it and you said I could put it in one of the spare bedroom at your place?" I nod my head beacuse I remember "Well I went to your place and instread of putting it in the spare room where it might have gotten in the way, so i remembererd whgen you gave me a tour of the place the room at the top of the stairs you said was just a storage room so I went to the utility room and found a set of keys and opened the door. I almost passed out when I saw the deep red walls and the medievil looking bed" she laughs and its infectious because I can just imagin what her face must of looked like.

"Anyway I had a quick nose around, locked the door back up, chucked the bike in the spare room, came home, tied Elliott to the bed and fucked his brains out. I don't like the idea of the pain but all the other stuff is what 90% of the populatuion do so its nothing to be ashamed of, you just do it a little kinkyer than the rest of us" she laughs

"What about Ana? Did you know that we were together?"

"No. I only found out about the both of you when she came back...During junior year in college I did a paper on human behavour and alteritive lifestyles and I did a little research on BDSM I even went to a club and I noticed that Ana did a lot of the same things that the other girls and some guys were doing, things like subcounciously rubbing her wrist, or lowering her eyes and I put 2 and 2 together"

"Im glad I have you as a friend and not an enemy Kate. Your instincts are spot on and if you were to use your powers for evil I dread to think what would happen" I laugh.  
We chat a little more about general crap and then I go to leave. I bend down and pull her into a hug and give her a kiss on the head

"Thanks Kate" I'm thanking her for not only keeping my secret but for being my friend.

After leaving Kate's I make my way back to Ana's apartment. Every so often I look in the rear view mirror and watch fascinated as my daughter babbles to herself. I wonder what she is thinking? Babies don't have any worries so she must be thinking only positive stuff and, god willing, my daughter will never know worry. She will have a happy childhood like Ana had before her parents died and like I did in the few years after I was adopted but before Elena got her hands on me.

I make mental notes of stuff I need to do beside my plan of revenge on Elena and Nathan.

My number one is to get a House, I'm hoping if Ana can see in her head what type of life we could have together that when the times comes for me to propose she will say yes and not have any doubts. It would gut me if she said no.

As I am driving I spot Cartier and I pull the Range Rover over, unstrap Phoebe and walk in. I'm not stranger to this store. Over the past few years I have showered my mom, Mia, Ava and even Kate with the best this store has to offer. When Ana was my sub I came in and bought her a bracelet that cost over half a million dollars. I knew she would freak about the money so I told her a little white lie and said it was all just gem stones and I got it from a street vendor. I know she knew the truth but she must have seen that I really wanted her to have it and she accepted it graciously.

The store manager Fredrick Henderson spots me and walks straight over shaking my hand. I've known this man since I was 4 because whenever my dad would come in to get something for my mom he would always bring me with him

"Good afternoon Christian"

"Afternoon Fred. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Phoebe-Grace" pride swells in my chest when I say it. My daughter. Mine. Fred looks shocked but then beams a smile. He's too professional to say something like "Didn't know you had a daughter".

"Well congratulations young man. My she is going to break some hearts in a few years" he smiles down at her and she gives him a toothy smile and snuggles back into the crook of my neck sucking her thumb.

"Now what can I do for you today?"

"I want a custom made engagement ring made. The stone needs to be absolutely perfect. Money is no object. I have a design in my mind do you have a pen and pad and I'll sketch it?" he leads me over to his office and I sit for 5 minutes and sketch out a basic design of what I want. I want a pear drop shape with a slight pink colour, nothing to big because Ana is just not into over the top pieces. I hand the sketch to Fred and he looks at it and smiles.

"You've thought of this ring for a long time. I can tell by the detail" what he doesn't know is that l have seen a ring like that one before and I worked off of memory. Ana once showed me a picture of her parents on their wedding day and Carla had her hand on Rays chest, with her back to the camera looking over her shoulder. The sun was shining off her ring and for some reason the picture almost moved me to tears. They looked so in love and they were only in there 30s when they died. It's a sad story.

"How soon do you think it could be done?"

"i have the perfect stone in mind, it should take me about 3 weeks. Do you want and inscription on the band?"

"yes it needs to read "Anastasia, forever more, your Christian"

"Perfect. I'm sure the young lady will be very pleased Christian and can I be the first to say congratulations"

"She hasn't said yes yet Fred" I chuckle

"She will. You're a good man Christian and I know Carrick and Grace are very proud of you"

"Thank you Fred" I shake his hand and go to walk out the store.

Phoebe has been quietly snuggled into my neck throughout the whole time sucking her thumb. Just as I am about to open the door she goes wild and squeals

"Ohhhhhh...Dada..down" she is throwing a fit to get down and just because I'm interested in what she is trying to get at I put her down. Her feet start running before they even hit the floor and she toddles over to a glass display case and puts her chubby little hands on the glass and presses her nose to it, all the time oohing and it's fucking adorable!. When I walk over to the case I see that it is a display of bracelets. Some have Ruby's or emeralds but most are sapphire and diamonds. Her eyes are glued to pink diamond bracelet that must have over 200 pink diamond sparkling away. It is clearly the best piece in the case because it's on it's own revolving stand.

Phoebe looks at me with her big grey eyes and smiles making my heart melt.

"Do you like that princess?"

"Petty Dada" she points her index finger at the bracelet and I scoop down and pick her up, motioning for the sales girl to come over

"May we see the pink bracelet?" she just stands there and stares for a few seconds. Yeah yeah lady it's just a face and no matter how many times you bat your eyes it won't work.

"Yes Sir,it would be my pleasure to show you" she purrs but then stops her not so subtly flirting when I just glare at her. She hands me the bracelet and Phoebe gently touches it. I wrap it gently around her little wrist and it is so long it wraps around three times before I can shut the clasp.

"That looks very pretty baby girl" I take out my wallet and hand the now slack jawed sales girl my black Amex

"Sir that bracelet is $800,000 I don't think it's appropriate for a baby" she utters in disbelief. Big mistake lady.

"what I spend on my daughter is my business miss! It's a drop in the ocean of what I plan to spend on her and just a tip of the iceberg of what I will be spending on her mother! Now go get me another person to ring up my sale!"

"I apologise sir I'm sorry I can ring up the..." I cut her off. If she thinks she is getting the commission she is sadly mistaken. I point to another sales lady and she comes over and ringe up the sale, commenting on how cute Phoebe is. That's more like it!

When we leave Phoebe is still looking at her bracelet and moving her hand so the diamonds sparkle. She looks at me and leans forward and gives me a slobbery kiss on the cheek

"Fank woo"

"You are very welcome my angel" I snuggle her in and kiss her head. She is so advanced in her speech and her development I'm tempted to have her IQ tested if Ana agrees.

When we get back to Ana's I let myself in with the key on her car keys and we find Ana with her back to us in the kitchen singing to herself at the top of her lungs with her headphones in. She's doing a little wiggly dance that's is turning me the fuck on. She's wearing black leggings with a red wife beater and my white shirt that I took off last night, tied in a knot around her midriff and she has rolled the sleeves up. She looks fucking hot!

As she puts the finishing touches to a sandwich she still hasn't seen us and she let's rip into a verse of the song, "Hallelujah"

_Well maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not someone who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

When she sings the last word Phoebe breaks out into hysterical laughter making Ana jump and scream

"Oh my god! You scared me to death! I thought I was on my own!" she blushes at having been caught singing.

"I enjoyed the show very much Anastasia" she walks over and pulls me down for a quick kiss and then takes Phoebe out my arms and rains kisses down on her face

"Hey baby girl did you miss momma? Cus momma missed you! Yes I did!" she blows rasberries on her belly making her giggle And then she spots her bracelet

"Well that is beautiful baby. Did daddy get that for you?"

"Dada gibed" Phoebevsaysvand shows her mother again. Ana looks up at me and smiles

"Why do I get the feeling that this is just the start of extremely expensive gifts you lavish on her?"

"Because it is miss Steele. I'll give her and you the whole wide world if you let me" she leans up again and puts a lingering kiss on my lips

"We dont need the whole wide world Christian, we just need you, because you are our whole wide world...Make yourself comfortable I will go out her down for a nap" she walks away with a bit of extra sway in her hips towards Phoebes room. I fix myself a sandwich and practically inhale it because I haven't eaten and I burned a lot of calories last night. Fuck yeah I did!

About 10 minutes go by and I hear Ana call out for me from her bedroom. When I get there I don't see her so I walk deeper into the room

"Looking for me Mr Grey?" I spin around and my jaw drops

Ana is leaning up against the bathroom door wearing my shirt. Only my shirt! I almost shoot my load right then and there. Why does all my control just fly out the window when it comes to Ana? She starts to slowly walk over to me but I know if I let her do this the way she wants it will be over in a matter of minutes so I turn the tables on her. I walk over and pick her up over my shoulder making her squeal. I throw her on the bed and then take the tie from her silk robe which is on the end if the bed. I crawl up her and tie both her hands to the bed frame.

I straddle her hips and look down at her. I take off my teeshirt and throw it over my shoulder and when she sees my abs and pecks she moans and pushes her hips up into me a bit.

"No no no Miss Steele. I'm in charge for this one." I leans down and kiss her wetly and when our tongues meet I suck hers into my mouth making her groan and wriggle. I lean down and take the both sides of her shirt and rip it open making buttons fly.

"Oh god Christian...oh god baby!"

"Quite Anastasia! You drove me wild last night so now its my turn. What's my name baby?" she looks at me a bit funny and I know she thinking if she should say Christian, Sir or Master. I lean down and kiss her gently.

"Say Christian"

"Christian" she whispers

"Say it louder" I lean her over and land a slap on her ass

"Oh god Christian!"

"Remember that baby because by the time I'm finished you will be screaming it!"

An hour later and she is wringing in sweat after having climaxed 5 times to my one. She rolls over on her side and pulls my face to her giving me soft kisses.

"Can I tell you something?" she whispers against my lips

"Anything baby"

"I love you so fucking much Christian Grey"

"I love you more Anastasia Rose Steele"

I lean over and kiss her again and in my mind I'm thinking I can't wait for the day when I can say Anastasia Rose Grey.

Soon. It will be soon.


	17. Say Cheese!

**HEY GUYS! **

**I AM ONCE AGAIN BLOWN AWAY BY THE FEEDBACK FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! I READ EVERY REVIEW AND LOVE THEM.**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTEREST PAGE **

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

CHRISTIANS POV

it's been a just over a week since Ana Agreed to move in with me and a lot has happened.

I've been staying at her place every night because I've had Escala redecorated and made it more a family home. Instead of dull white everywhere I've had it painted with warm creams with brown mixed in. Phoebes room is pink and on the wall iv had her name painted and on the ceiling are clouds with a small GEH jet flying through the sky.

Escala is only temporary because Ana and I have an appointment in one hour with Olga Kelly my realtor, who will be showing us some houses. When I told Ana I wanted to buy a house she said I had more money then sense, which is true, and that we could make do at Escala, I mean it's not exactly small but when I told her I wanted something that was just ours where we could raise our family I had her sold.

I never thought I could love two people as much as I love Ana and Phoebe. They consume my every thought and when I am away from them for even an hour my heart aches. I still find it hard to believe that I, Christian Grey, have not only a heart but that I have this capacity to love so hard. I know for a full fact that if anything were to happen to my girls it would kill me.

Luke Sawyer is now a permeant fixture to Ana when I am not around and Drew Reynolds has been assigned to Phoebe. So far no one knows that me and Ana are together or that I have a daughter and GEH has an heir so to speak. When that news does break I plan to whisk them both off to either Aspen or New York for a week until the media interest dies down a bit.

Something that I have discovered about myself in the last week is that I actually have a soft side. In a board room I have a 1 strike and you're out rule. I take no prisoners And I demand perfection. CEO me is a hard ass.

Daddy/Boyfriend me is pushover.

Two nights ago Phoebe would not go to sleep because she just wanted to play. She cried in her crib and it made me almost have an anxiety attack because all I wanted to do was hold her and sooth her but Ana said that she had to learn that she can't get her own way all the time. She point blank told me to not let Phoebe out of her crib while she went to have a shower but the second I heard the water turn on I Ran into Phoebes room and picked her up. When she looked up at me with her tear stained lashes and said "Dada" I melted. I sat her down snuggled into my chest where I rocked her and then we played on the floor with her dolls. When I looked up Ana was laughing to herself wrapped in just a towel.

All I could think of was running my tongue over every single inch of her skin. Ana assured me I could do anything I wanted to her, the more kinky the better...after I got Phoebe to sleep.

I tried everything! I tried rocking her. I tried bribing her with the promise of candy!  
I tried telling her that it was Christmas and Santa would not come if she was awake but she. Just. Would. Not. Go. To . Sleep! And then to top it off Ana walked in on the pretence of trying to "Locate her phone" in nothing but red and black lace Victoria's Secret lingerie! I almost wept! And I learned my lesson. When you put a baby to bed, let them be. It was almost 1am by the time she finally caved. I raced to the bedroom in the hope that Ana was awake but I found her fast asleep snuggled down in the bed. I debated on waking her up but I let her be. It served me right I suppose, and beside, I made up for it the next morning, we did it three times before I let her come up for air.

Thats another thing that I just can't believe! We have sex all the time! I mean we can barely walk past each other with out humping, sucking or fucking! We were together before and on the average weekend we would do it about 6 times over two days. Now we are doing it on average 4 times a day. I was actually glad the other day when I had to go into Grey House to sign some papers just to give my dick a rest.

I've come to the conclusion that it's Ana's fault. When we were Dom/sub I was the one to always initiate any type of sexual contact. We had rules that had to be abided by and if Ana would have tried to come on to me, yes I would have fucked her, but after I punished her. I was the one in control. She was for my Pleasure not the other way around. Man what a fucking fool I was!

I get more of a thrill when Ana takes charge than I ever did when I was beating a sub. The other day I was minding my own business, sending a few emails on my laptop while I sat at her breakfast bar while Ana put Phoebe down for a nap when out of nowhere Ana walks in and starts getting naked. My jaw dropped and I wasn't too sure what was happening I was so stunned, then she made me stand, then she stripped me and pushed me back onto the table where she promptly impaled her self on my dick and rode me like I was a horse on the home leg of the Kentucky derby! After we both came she got up, got dressed, pecked my lips and then made herself a sandwich, leaving me a naked, shivering, confused, sticky mess on the table. I thought my sex drive was high but I've got nothing in Ana.

I laugh to myself when I think of all the sexual things we have done to each other in the last few days and I think I blush a little. She had the depo shot so we don't have to use condoms anymore thank fuck and it makes the spontaneity so much better.

"Ana come on let's go!" I shout through to the bedroom. Kate came over earlier and picked up Phoebe so we can look at the houses with out worrying about her but now we are going to be late because Ana won't hurry the fuck up.

"ANA!"

"Calm your tits Grey I'm ready" she walks out looking fucking amazing. She is wearing a red dress with red heels and her hair has a sexy just been fucked looked going on. I am wearing a blue suit with white shirt, black tie and a platinum tie clip. When I stand beside her and look at our reflection in the hall way mirror I can't help but think that we make a very good looking couple.

"you look beautiful Anastasia" I kiss her neck softly and take her hand

"you look very handsome yourself Mr Grey" she kisses my cheek and then gently wipes my face with her thumb to remove the lip gloss she left.

An hour later and we are being shown the first home. Its in Bellevue about a mile down the road from my parents and it's huge. Too huge. I think it's cold and I don't see myself raising a family here but it's Ana's choice. If she shows even the slightest Inkling that she wants it, it's hers. Thankfully I can tell by her face she hates it's.

"I don't think this is the one for us Miss Kelly" she says politely and I can see Olga Kelly's face drop a bit. This is the most expensive home and her commission won't be as big with any other house.

"I agree. Let's go to the next one" I wrap my arm around Ana and walk out to my Aston where I open the passenger door for her. We follow Miss Kelly over to the next house but I don't even get out the car. Is she joking?

"Absolutely not Miss Kelly. I want to raise children, not pit bulls" I say making Ana laugh. The house looks like something from a horror film. It's black! The next house looks like the house from the vampire film that Mia and Kate watch non stop Twilight. I kinda liked it but Ana said it was too exposed and modern and not at all child friendly. We look for hours and the houses to me just get worse. I'm at the point of giving up when Miss Kelly tells us about, in her words "A fixer upper". I don't want to go but Ana tells me one more and we can go home.

We drive over to the shore line of lake Washington to a place called Hunts Point. I have sailed passed these houses in the past and I have always coveted them. The road is tree line and very quite which I love. I peak over to Ana and she is beaming. We follow Miss Kelly up to a pair of iron gates, we watch her tap a code in and the gates swing open. As we drive up the really long drive way Ana grabs my hand when it opens up to a massive meadow.

"oh my god Christian...is beautiful" she gasps.

This is the one. Without even looking inside I know it. It feels like home.

We park on the circular drive way and get out. Miss Kelly hands me the key and tells us to have a look around for ourselves. When I open the door and we walk in I get visions of Phoebe running through here. This is it. It's completely empty and it does need a bit of repair but I don't think it's anything major. We walk from room to room and it just gets better. 8 bedrooms, 11 bathrooms, 2 offices, safe room, home gym and theatre, Indoor pool, games room, wine cellar, huge kitchen and family room.

The master bedroom is something else. It's freaking huge! And the attached bathroom is Ana's dream as she says.

"oh my god babe come look at this!" She squeals from the walk In Closet. She is beaming at the built in motorised shoe rack.

"this place is amazing, do you like it Ana?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"are you kidding? Christian I fucking love it! This is home! Don't you feel it?"

"yeah baby I feel it. I think we have our family home" I pick her up and kiss the breath from her body, I'm so happy. Things get a bit heated and I push her up against a built in shelving unit. Her legs wrap around me and I am about to undo the back if her dress when my hand brushes against a button on the underside of one of the shelves

"what the fuck?" Ana unwraps herself and looks at the button with me.

"Must be to a hidden room?"

"what if it's a murder room?" She whispers making me laugh

"it's not a murder room"

"how do you know it could be...what if there's a body?" She starts backing away but I take her hand.

"only one way to find out baby" I press the button and she squeals when behind us the back wall of the fire place swings open leaving a gap big enough to walk through. I open the torch app on both our phones and with Ana clinging to my we walk through.

"it's ok baby it's just a secret room, see its empty...wow look how thick the wall is! It must be half a foot deep, perhaps it was a murder room, no one would hear you scream in here" I chuckle but then have a lightbulb moment. I spin to look at Ana and at the same moment we say what we are thinking

"Playroom"

"it's like this house was fucking made for us. Come on baby lets go take a quick look out side and then we will buy the fucker" we shut the secret door back up and make our way outside. If I wasn't sold before I am now. The view is stunning.

Less than 30 minutes later we own the house. We say goodbye to Miss Kelly and head off to the Mile High club for dinner. We are seated immediately and as we walk through the dining room hand in hand I notice the stares we are getting. I come hear about twice a week for business dinners or lunches but never have I brought a woman here. Normally I would have insisted on a private room but I want every fucker in here to know that Ana is mine and I am hers.

Throughout our meal we kiss and touch at every opportunity. The stares we are getting are making us laugh.

"Christian if you don't remove your hand from my thigh I'm going to come right here right now" she growls at me

"what's wrong miss Steele? Horny?"

"Yes! And if you don't stop I swear I'm going to get your dick out and squeeze it until you scream like a little bitch" I howl with laughter when she says it and she joins me. I have to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"oh Ana I love you" I take the back of her neck and kiss her. I am lost in the moment until I hear someone clear their throat. When I look up I am greeted by the shit eating grin of Mia and Luke.

"Sorry to disturb you brother, may we join you!" She grins. I motion for Them To sit but before she does she leans down and embraces Ana in a bear hug. I see her whisper something to her but I can't hear but Ana smiles so it's all good.

"Evening Christian, Ana" he shakes my hand and plants a soft kiss on Ana's cheek. It took me a long time to find the line between employee and my sisters boyfriend but Luke Sawyer is good people. He treats my sister right and he is one of my most trusted men, second only to Jason Taylor.

"Luke, please take a seat, would you like a drink?" He looks at Mia and takes her hand

"Um yeah but before you order, Mia and I have something to tell you both" I look over at my baby sister and even before she says it, I know. It's written all over her face and when she hold ups up her left hand she confirms it.

"Luke asked me to marry him and I said yes" she burst out crying and I stand and wrap my arms around her. I hear Ana congratulating Luke but I am just focused on Mia. I kiss her forehead and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"I am so happy for you Mimi. I love you so much little girl and you are going to make a beautiful bride and a fantastic wife. I love you little girl"

"I love you too Christian" she turns and hugs Ana while a sheepish looking Luke extends his hand. I take it and pull him close

"Congratulations Luke and welcome to the family...but know this. You hurt her or make her cry just once and I'll break your fingers, understood?" I squeeze his hand a little tighter making him wince

"Understood boss" he says and I pat my hand on his back.

"Hey why don't you two come celebrate with us? I'm sure if we called mom and dad they would babysit the girls and then we could get Kate and Elliott out with us as well, what do you think?" Mia asks and normally I would say no but the thought of getting all hot and heavy on the dance floor with Ana is very appealing.

"I'm up for it, Ana?" I lean over her and take her hand kissing it making Mia almost swoon.

"Sure, it's been a long time since I've been dancing"

A couple of hours later and the six of us are grinding it up at Club Review which I own. It took less than 1 minute to persuade Kate and Elliott to come out and I have been assured by Reynolds and Ryan that Phoebe is safe tucked away in bed at my parents. I sent Taylor home to be with Gail. I feel safe with Elliott and Luke for back up incase something happens.

When the song "pony, by ginuwine" comes on I turn Ana around so her back is to my front and I grind into her. She raises her hands behind my head and pushes her ass back into my erection. She turns her head and takes my mouth in a smouldering kiss. I shove my tongue in her mouth and she sucks on it with the feeling going straight to my already painfully hard dick.

"Geez Steele get a room!" Kate hollers from her position wrapped around my brother.

"Thats the best idea you have ever had Kavanugh! Come on Grey" Ana takes my hand and we practically run out the club. We run to my Aston and I press her against it devouring her mouth. I fumble to open the car and she throws herself in. I run around to the drivers side and roar the engine into life. I quickly think what's closer, Escala or her place and I decide on Escala.

Ana makes me almost lose my mind when she leans over and starts licking my neck. Her hands goes to my groin and she starts to lower the zipper

"Ana I'm going to fucking crash if you keep this up! Jesus baby you're killing me!" I groan and I actually scream "Yes" when I see the garage entrance to Escala.

I park the car straddling 2 different bays but I don't care. I pull Ana over the centre console and roughly grab her tits making her growl. We are all breath and hands but I know we can't do it here.

"not here baby...upstairs... We need to get upstairs" I pant out and open the door. We almost fall out of it but we pull ourselves together and make it to the elevator. Before the doors open I have my hands up her dress and her legs wrapped around me.

During the night we enter what can only be described as animal mode. We fucked in the elevator and then on the lobby floor. Then Ana dragged me out onto the balcony where I have a hot tub and she gave me The most amazing blow job of my entire life. Once we had finished in the hot tub and I made her scream so loud I was actually fearful the cops would get called, we made it to the bedroom where we fucked the rest of the night away.

I awake the next morning with Ana fast asleep on my chest. when I look around the room it's destroyed! The sheet is off the bed and we are laid on the bare mattress. The bedside lamp is on the floor and when I raise my hands I have to stifle a laugh when I see my own tie knotted around my wrist. My how the tables have turned.

I gently move Ana aside and get out of bed, throwing on a pair of boxers. I take a quick piss and brush my teeth and make my way to the kitchen. I am so thirsty. I must have sweated half the water out of my body last night.

I rub my eyes and adjust my balls. Man they are killing me! I don't think I've ever been this well fucked. I'm exhausted, god knows how Ana feels. When I remove my hands from my eyes I almost scream.

Stood in front of me dressed in a crisp black suit is Jason Taylor. Panic grips me. Phoebe!

"Is Phoebe ok?" I ask and hold my breath for the answer.

"she's fine Christian, I called Drew this morning and she was having breakfast with Ava and your mother"

"Then why are you here?"

"You will need me and probably Luke, just to get out of here, there must be 100 paparazzi outside"

"Why?" How long did we fuck for!?

"This is why" he hands me a bunch of newspapers. Oh shit!

Covering every single front page are Ana and myself. One is of us kissing while we are at the mile high club, another shows us dancing and grinding at the club, but it's the picture and head line on the front page of the Seattle times that makes me gulp.

It's of me with my hand up Ana's dress with her legs wrapped around me, kissing while I have her pressed against the wall by the elevator. The headline read

**"SEATTLE'S BILLIONAIRE BUSINESS MAN CHRISTIAN GREY GETS HOT AND HEAVY ON NIGHT OUT WITH HIS, YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST, BABY MAMA!"**

"oh fuck!"


	18. Baby Daddy!

**HI EVERYONE!**

**YOU ALL LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER JUDGING BY THE MOUNT OF REVIEWS I HAD**

**THIS CHAPTER SETS US UP FOR A LITTLE FUN IN THE SUN**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. CHECK OUT THE PINTEREST PAGE AND ONCE AGAIN I LOVE LOVE LOVE THE REVIEWS. I READ THEM ALL AND I DO TAKES HINTS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

God I had forgotten how soft this bed is, it's like laying on a cloud! A big squishy cloud! I don't want to open my eyes because when I do I know I will have to get up and I just don't want to move.

Christian and I had an incredible night last night. Finding the house, dinner, dancing and then the sex...oh my god the sex. Perfect.

This last week has been like a dream. We have made our own little family dynamic which I love. I always knew that Christian would be a good father but never in my wildest dreams did I think he would be this hands on. The man has taken a step back from his multi-billion dollar company so he can spend more time with me and his daughter, if that's not dedication to the cause nothing is. Every night he helps me bath her and then we all snuggle down and he reads her a story or two, doing all the voices of each character making her giggle.

Normally it takes Phoebe a bit of time to bond with people but with Christian it was instant. She loves her daddy and I can see in my minds eye that when she is a teenager she will have him wrapped around her little finger, just like he is now.

A few nights ago I told him to not pick her up but the second I got in the shower he went to her. For his punishment of disobeying me I told him he could do anything, no holds barred, with me after he got Phoebe to sleep. I laughed my ass off listening to him beg his 15 month old to just go to sleep. At one point I heard him on the baby monitor say he would buy her a pony! He finally got her to sleep but by that point I was dead to the world so he didn't get his no holds barred sex, but boy did he make up for it the next morning.

I'm going to have to talk to Kate about that too. I've never been in a "Normal" relationship before so I have no point of reference but surly having sex 4 or 5 times a day is not normal?

Thinking about what we did last night makes me aware of the soreness of my nether regions. I slowly turn over onto my back and blow the hair out of my face. I'm debating with myself wether to get up or try and catch another 10minutes of sleep when I hear the bedroom door open. I turn to look and it's Christian wearing nothing but a pair of boxers holding a newspaper. I never understood why it turned him on when I bit my lip but now I get it because he is chewing his and it's...hot!

"Good morning Mr Grey"

"Good morning baby" he makes no move to come to me so I hold the sheet back and pat the mattress between my outstretched legs. He walks over and sits down leaning back into my chest and I wrap my legs over his and circle my arms along his strong chest Kissing his ear.

"What's wrong Christian? You look like someone killed your puppy"

"Anastasia..I...I don't want anything to change but I'm afraid that this will, I've enjoyed our bubble but I think it's safe to say, it's popped" he holds the newspaper over his shoulder and I open it and gasp.

On the front cover is a picture of us making out and practically dry humping each other next to the elevator downstairs. I read the headline and I don't know wether to laugh or cry. Baby Mama! I don't like that one bit...wait...that means Christian is my baby daddy! Thinking of him in that way makes me howl with laughter and it must scare him because he jumps.

Christian Grey, CEO, Dominant, Hard Ass, Bad Boy, Billionaire and now, Baby Daddy!

"what is so funny?...Ana will you get serious for like one second please...,,,,,, Anastasia!" He tries hard to get me to stop It but the more he tries the harder I laugh. At one point he reaches across and spanks me but I still don't stop. It takes me a full ten minutes before I am calm enough to face him

"Better now?" He raises his eyebrow and I can tell he's pissed. I crawl over and sit on his lap, naked as the day I was born and softly kiss him.

"I'm sorry Christian it's just when I thought about me being your baby mama I then thought that, technically, you are my...my" I start to giggle again but then stop when I see him glare at me

"I'm your what Miss Steele?"

"you're my baby daddy " and then I'm off again but thankfully this time he joins in and we both end up on our backs laughing

"We'll I've been a lot of things in my life but never did I think I would have the label baby daddy" I roll over until I am lying on his chest with my hands propped under my chin

"Well you are a baby daddy...my baby daddy"

"Only yours baby...so how do you want to handle this?"

"Just how many reporters are downstairs?" Perhaps we could just sneak out and they won't notice

"We'll I looked over the balcony and out side of the lobby they are about 15 people deep in some places, it's like a fucking zoo! Jason said there are more in the garage...I should have been more carful yesterday but I just got so caught up in my excitement over the house and then Mia getting engaged that I just forgot about the press. For once I was just Christian, Mia's brother, your boyfriend, hanging with friends instead of CEO business man billionaire who every one wants a piece of"

"Well no one can have a piece of you mr Grey because to quote you "you are mine" I have no problem with people knowing we are together but this now messes with our plan about Elena"

"I thought of that too. So much for her thinking I didn't want you, the picture on the front cover proves how much I want you, I mean I've practically got my dick in you...oh my god my mother is going to see that!" He actually blushes thinking that his mom will see him like that

"Christian, those pictures will make your moms year, yes they are a bit...racy, but all she will see is her formally reclusive son, having a good time on the town with his girl. Now about Elena I think I know what to do"

"I'm listening"

"Well we both know that she wants you, and it kills her that you don't want her and that you want me, correct?"

"Yeah...and?" He's a bit weary of where I am going with this

"Let's rub it in" I whisper and i know my eyes are gleaming with excitement

"Rub what in where, exactly?" He rolls his hips slightly making me feel his erection on my belly

"Not that, well not that right now, maybe in ten minutes, but what I am suggesting Sir is that we rub it in her face that we are a couple, I mean really go to town with it, public kissing, you can come with me to that charity event I have in Saturday, we will actually talk to the press and get them on board and we will be the "It" couple of the state and then, maybe, just maybe, it will unglue her enough that she makes a move and slips up. We need to know what she has on each of us and she won't release anything until she comes to us first we know this otherwise she would have released the pictures she has of me the last time. She will come to me, threaten me, tell me to leave and hopefully she will show her hand and we will know what we are dealing with. What do you think?"

He gently strokes his hand down my back while he is thinking and I can almost see the cogs turning

"If I knew you didn't like your job so much I would offer you a place in my PR department. I don't like the bit about her coming for you but I think you are right. It will smoke her out. She will be on the phone to me today at some point I think telling me how I've lost control and am no longer master of my universe, I don't need to be the master of the universe, as long as I'm master of your heart Miss Steele I am the worlds most luckiest man" he gently rolls me off of him and gets on top

"Now as much as I would like to fuck you into oblivion we have to get up because Jason is in the living room and Luke and a few of the security normally at Grey House are on their way over and I don't want them all to hear you scream like a banshee" he grins down at me when I playfully slap his chest

"Hey I do not scream like a banshee! It's you who screams like a little girl!"

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah than what was that last night?_ "Oh my god...oh my god baby! Oh baby that's it! Oh my god yes, yes, yes!"_ I mimic how he was last night in an overly high pitched squeal making him laugh. He bands his arms around me and give me an Eskimo kiss.

"I did sound like that huh? It's when you do that thing with your nails it drives me wild...is your passport up to date?"

"Wow, talk about subject change. Yes it is, why do you ask"

"Well my plan was that when the press got wind of you and the baby I was going to whisk you off to either New York or Aspen...but now I'm thinking somewhere hot. Where I can watch your tight little ass walk around all day in a tiny bikini...when do you have to be at the hospital next?"

"I have to attend the event on Saturday but other than that I'm free...,where do you have in mind?"

"Well if we leave tonight that gives us 5 days, so ladies choice, pick a place and I will have Stephen get the jet ready"

"You're serious, just like that I can pick any place and you will take me"

"Baby I've told you once and I will tell you again, I want and will give you the world..now pick somewhere. Somewhere baby friendly that Phoebe will like"

Could he be any more perfect? I travelled a lot after college so I've been to a lot of places but there was always one place that I wanted to go but just never got around to

"What about the Caribbean? I've never been and an old friend of mine in Memphis said that she went swimming with dolphins when she went down there, I think Phoebe would love that" I bite my lip thinking it's too much but he takes it from my teeth and kisses me

"The Caribbean it is Miss Steele. I'll call Andrea and have her make all the arrangements and it will give us a great opportunity to flaunt ourselves in Elena's face"

"How so?"

"Because I am taking you shopping, isn't that what normal boyfriends do? Take their girlfriends on shopping sprees?" I am about to say that he can take me but I am paying when he puts his finger on my lips

"Before you start about me spending money on you, I am paying. No questions asked! It's about time you got used to it, I am a billionaire Ana and taking you and spending $100,000 on clothes may seem a lot but it's nothing to me baby, I work hard and I play hard, as you well know"

"$100,000! Christian all I need are some bikinis and a few sun dresses and a few bits for Phoebe, what are you going to spend $100,000 on? That's just stupid don't waste your money"

"Just for that little outburst I am going to make it $150,000 and if you kick up a fuss while we are in the store I will spank you in the fitting rooms, understood?" He's using his Dom voice so I am automatic with my response

"Yes Sir" he kisses me hard and them hops off the bed heading to the bathroom. He stops half way and peels his boxers off and turns to look at me

"You know, one day...one day soon, it won't be MY money Miss Steele...it will be OUR money" he screws up his boxers and throws them at me laughing when I bat them away from landing on my face.

What does he mean by that? Our money? It's his, money. The only way it would be our money would be if we got married.

Wait! Is that what he meant? Marriage? Am I ready for all that?... I think about how we have been over the last week or so and in my head I can't come up with any logical reason to turn him down. Well if he asked me that is. We have a kid together and we will be living together, it's a natural step. Mrs Grey. I like that.

Less than half an hour later we are both showered and dressed going over our plan in the great room with Luke and Jason. The other security members are down stairs making a path between the crowds.

"So let me get this right. You will be talking to the press?" Taylor is shocked that Christian would even give the time of day to the reporters camped outside

"Yep. If they shout out something that we can answer we will, but the pushy ones or anyone that I hear say the words gold digger I want gone. If we can get the press onside it will be better for us In future, when they see that we are just normal they will leave us alone, hopefully. You ready baby?" He holds his hand out for me and I snuggle into his side. We didn't mean too but our outfits match. He is wearing blue jeans and a white teeshirt with a pair of LV sneakers and I am wearing blue jeans a white teeshirt and Nike high tops that Luke got for me when we realised that the only clothes I had here was the dress from yesterday and I was not going to do the walk of shame.

"Ready as I will ever be" we go down in the elevator but instead of going through the parking garage the car is outside the lobby because Taylor said we would be blocked in the garage. Christian squeezes my hand and plants a soft kiss on my neck

"Put your sunglasses on baby so the flashes don't hurt your eyes" he lowers his aviators and I put on my Raybans. I take a big breath when the doors open and as we walk across the lobby I can hear the people out side screaming at us. When Jason and Luke each open one of the doors and walk out in front of us the noise is deafening! They are all shouting at the same time so we can't answer any one. This must frustrate Christian and he put his hands up

"Hey hey hey! One at a time" it's no good because they all start talking at once again. He locks eyes with a reporter wearing a Kavanugh media badge and tells him to go ahead. All the other reporters quite down so they can hear Christian talk

"Mr Grey is it true you have a child?" He asks very politely

"Yes. Anastasia and I have a daughter who is 15 months old" he grins and kisses me and the cameras go wild

"What is your daughter called Miss Steele?

"Phoebe Grace" I answer in what I hope is a confident voice

"And how long have you and Mr Grey been dating?" We worked out all our answers upstairs

"Christian and I have been romantically linked for many years" no way am I saying this is the second time around and we have only been together a week this time

"That's enough for today, thank you all" Christian tells them and we make our way to the car. Behind us they are all asking us to turn around for one more picture and we oblige. I turn and place my hand right over Christians heart and he just smiles down at me. Any woman who has known him intimately will know just how serious we are with him letting me touch his chest. Only me. Mine bitches!

3 hours later and I can honestly say I am sick of shopping. Yes it's every girls dream for a man to spend this amount of money on clothes for them but this is torture! If I so much as glance at something he finds it In my size and hands it to the poor sales assistant that has been following us around.

When we got here we had a line of staff waiting for us and all of them gave of the same vibe. Kiss asses! And then I spotted a young girl behind the registrar that I recognised from the hospital as a volunteer. I only spoke to her briefly but I remember her telling me she was part time at college because she couldn't afford to go full time because of her bills. The commission she will make off of Christian to day will mean she can go back to school full time, so I walked past all the brown noses and asked her to assist us.

On top of all my new bikinis and sundresses he has bought me news shoes, jeans, tops, underwear and a dozen sexy lace bra and pantie sets. He got Phoebe loads of new things and then he told the sales assistant to not bother wrapping my beach stuff and to just pack it all into the new Louis Vuitton luggage set that he got me. In the end his grand bill was $161,345. He looked so happy with himself that he had gotten us new stuff and "provided" for us that I treated him to a quick kiss and then I called him into the fitting room because I wanted his opinion on something and I gave him a blow job.

We head on out and pick Phoebe up from Kate and Elliot's and tell them goodbye. Christian spends the whole journey to Sea Tac making Phoebe laugh. He mentions that he wanted to get her IQ tested because she is so smart. I agree with him that we should get her tested and maybe we can get a head start on her education. I know she's only a baby but I want her to have the best start in life possible.

When we get to the airport I am once again stunned by Christians wealth. He has a new jet and it is massive! We walk up the steps and he tells me that he will give me a tour When we are in the air. I strap Phoebe into the booster seat that was installed for Ava and she is asleep before we even take off. When Stephen tells us we can move around Christian shows me the jet. It's truly stunning.

"And last but now least, this is the bedroom" he shows me in and then closes the door. There is a queen size bed, attached bathroom and what looks like a 60 inch TV. He walks behind me and snakes his arms around my waist.

"Mile high club Miss Steele?"

"Absolutely Mr Grey...I need to thank you properly for all my presents today"

"Oh I think you will make up for it when you see the little extra that I didn't order, but this jet came with" he picks me up and throws me on the bed making me bounce and that's when I see it.

The ceiling is mirrored!

"Oh my god!"

"Yep...and we have hours until we land In the Caribbean"

Oh my.

Sun, sea and Christian Grey.

I can't wait!


	19. Sunsets

**HI EVERYONE**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING WITH THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM! OVER 800 NOW :)**

**THE CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE A FEW WEEKS AWAY YET BUT IT SETS UP A NICE LITTLE CHAPTER I HAVE IN MY HEAD FOR A ANA AND ELENA.**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

I am lying on my back with the Caribbean sun beaming down on my body. At this moment in time, in this place, life is perfect.

We have been here three days on the island of Anguilla and I don't think I want to leave. This is paradise. Christian has rented us our own private villa that has an infinity pool, hot tub, 5 bedrooms and great views of the sea. I've never seen him as relaxed and happy as he has been this last three days. I think it has something of do with the fact that we are alone. Taylor is here with Gail, who I didn't even know was on the plane until we landed, and they are staying in their own house just down the road from our villa, so in effect we are alone.

Just me, my man, and my baby. Like I said, life is perfect.

Kate has been keeping us up to date on what is happening back in Seattle and from what we can tell, their interest in us is off the charts. From how long we have been together, why Christian kept Phoebe a secret, my parents death, are we engaged, when we will get engaged, when the wedding will be, if I'm pregnant again and so on. It's big news apparently .

The good news is that we seem to have captured their hearts. We are now the "It" couple of Washington.

I grin just thinking about what Elena must be thinking, she's probably going out of her bleach blond mind. I know it's got to be eating away at her. She's always wanted Christian at her beck and call and he never has been, well not since he stopped being her sub and I know it kills her to know that all I have to do is snap my fingers and Christian will be there.

The Christian she thought she knew no longer exists. The cold, hard, dominant asshole was gone before I even came back on the scene and now with me and his baby by his side he has been replaced by a loving, gentle, super fun but still in control man. He's perfect.

Seeing Christian for the first time in pair of swim trunks when he walked out to get in the pool left me a drooling mess. In the three days we have been here we have both have golden tans which Christian said made me look "Hot as all living fuck" in his own words.

I am brought out of my musings by the angelic giggle of my baby girl. I lean up with my arms behind me and watch her and her father play. Christian is walking along the shore line holding her hands and every time the ocean comes in and hits their feet they both laugh.

Christian is wearing bright yellow swim shorts and aviator sunglasses. His hair is wet from the dip in the ocean he just took with Phoebe, but putting his hot sexy body to one side, what makes him truly beautiful is the smile he has on his face just because he is spending time with his daughter.

He looks up and spots me looking at him and he gives me smile.

"Come on baby girl lets go say hi to mommy" he walks over with Phoebe on his shoulders. He hands her down to me while he sets up a towel and a parasol. I place her down and within 30 seconds she's fast asleep. The sun, the swim with her father and then the walk up the beach has exhausted her.

Christian gets down and leans over me kissing me from my belly button to my lips.

"Have I told you today how hot you look?" He whispers in my ear

"Only about 10 times so it's nice to hear it again" I take his mouth in a sensual kiss and he rests his weight on me. I can feel how aroused he is but with Phoebe out for the count less then 3 feet away there is not a chance in hell this will go over a PG rating. I twist my hands in his hair and deepen the kiss. He breaks it off and rolls off me groaning.

"I've asked Gail and Taylor to babysit tonight. I want to have you to myself for a few hours" he leans over and kisses me again.

I know exactly what "having me to himself" will entail. Yesterday afternoon Gail asked if she could have Phoebe for a few hours, never having had kids herself Gail dotes on our little girl so of course we said yes, which left Mr Grey and I to have some mommy daddy time. We walked hand in hand along the beach just talking, touching and teasing each other. We came across this little hidden cove and he gave me the shock of my life when he suddenly got naked and cannon balled into the ocean off of a ledge that was about 30 feet above the water. I was a little scared to jump but he kept goading me so eventually, much to his delight, I removed my bikini and jumped in.

To start off with we just splashed around and at one point I jumped on his back and dunked his head under the water . When he surfaced we were about 2 feet apart when he lunged at me. He went under the water, hooked my legs over his shoulders and then stood up. He was chest deep in water and me? I was holding onto his head for dear life as he licked and sucked me to orgasm from the single most erotic moment of my life. When he had finished I was so wrung out I could have easily fallen asleep,straddling his head, naked, in the sea! but he had other ideas. He grasped my hips and flung me through the air into the water. When I surfaced coughing and spluttering he was just laughing.

"Why are you grinning?" He ask from bedside me, pulling me out of my erotic day dream.

"I was thinking about yesterday afternoon, when we found that cove"

"Ah yes. You seemed to enjoy yourself" he grins at me

"I did Mr Grey, very much so" tonight I plan to give him the same pleasure that he gave me but first its time to get his engine revving.

"Babe are we alone on this stretch of beach?"

"For the amount of money I paid for privacy we better be"

"Good" I sit up and in two swift moves I pull the tie on my bikini top and the the tie sides of my bottoms, flinging both pieces into the sand beside me

"What the hell are you doing Anastasia? Put your fucking swim suit on right now, I don't want anyone but me seeing you like this!" He picks up my discarded suit and holds it out to me. I just grin up at him and then put my hands above my head, stretching out.

"Like you said, for the amount of money you paid we have total privacy and tan lines are not sexy, so why don't you just lay back and enjoy the view" when I peak over the rim of my sunglasses I giggle because he is moving his head in all directions to make sure no one can see me.

"You're playing with fire Anastasia" he growls but when I peak up again he's grinning.

"Christian?"

"Yes Anastasia?"

"Be a babe and rub some more sunscreen on me please" I throw him the bottle and turn onto my back. He puts some on the palm of his hands and then rubs it all over my body, paying special attention to my ass.

"There you go baby" he kisses the back of my neck "now you won't burn up your beautiful skin"

"Here, roll over let me put some more on you" he rolls over and I quickly check Phoebe who is now snoring softly. Christian lays on his front with his head resting in his forearms. I take my time rubbing it around his neck and then I massage it into his muscular back. I am sat straddling his thighs so when I get to where his swim shorts are covering his perfect ass I slowly pull them down so his globes are revealed.

"Ana" he says in a warning tone

"Shhh, keep still"

I rub the lotion onto his cheeks and when he relaxes again I shock him by sinking my teeth into his right cheek

"Hey! Watch it!" I giggle at him and then kiss the bite mark that I have left

I lean up on his back and take his ear in my teeth "Turn over" I whisper to him. I lean back on my heels and he turns over.

"Looks like someone is pleased to see me?" I arch a brow at him and he just smiles. I put some sunscreen on my hands and start to slowly rub it on his chest. The fact that he doesn't even flinch makes my heart swell.

"Do you know how much I love you Christian Grey?"

"Hopefully as much as I love you" I lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips

"I love you to infinity" I whisper between kisses

"And beyond baby" he says and I start laughing

"Oh my god did you just quote Toy Story?"

"Yes...I fucking love those films. There Ava's favourite and we always watch it when I babysit for her" he blushes a little when he admits this.

"Did you know you are the worlds most perfect man?" He looks at me with a lost look in his eye that I haven't seen for a while so I start counting off my fingers his fine points

"You're smart,kind, intelligent,loving, honest, strong, dependable, faithful, funny, good looking, you love your family, you treat me like a queen and Phoebe like a princess, you give millions away each year to charity's, you have foundations that are trying to beat world hunger, you're a sex god, all your businesses are environmentally friendly, you are a beautiful person inside and out Christian Grey" I have to fight the tears that are threatening to leak from my eyes. How can this man, this beautiful scarred man not know what a remarkable person he truly is? It boggles the mind.

He reaches up and pulls me down into his strong chest. He doesn't say anything but the little squeezes he is giving me tells me he heard me and he understood. It's a full five minutes before he says anything and when he does he makes me laugh

"Sex god huh?" I lean up giggling and slap his chest. I had completely forgotten that I was naked but he obviously hasn't because his eyes are glued to my boobs

"Tell me more about my sex godnes"

"What? you need an ego boost about your bedroom skills?"

"Sure, tell me what you like about me sexually?" I comes to me that he would never have had this conversation with anyone before because subs were there for him, not him there for them. He settles his hands on my hips while I pretend to be thinking hard about my answer.

"Hmmm well let's see...what do I love about you sexually...it's a tough one, but... I love how strong you are, the way you pick me up and make me bend to your will is sexy...I love how you talk to me about what you're doing to my body while you're doing it...I love how you get me so hot that if I don't have you I think I will die on the spot...and of corse there is this" I cup his very hard dick through his trunks

"This Mr Grey...this was made for me, the way we fit is like we are truly two pieces of a puzzle,...so, to conclude Sir. I love you, I love your body and I love your cock"

He pulls me to him so fast I scream. I am under him while he kisses the life out of me and just when I think he's going to take me right here right now, he remembers where we are.

"Shit! I can't wait any longer" he stands up and hands me my bikini and grabs his phone. I laugh when I hear his one sided conversation

"Taylor?...yes change of plans, can we bring the baby over a little early...like now?...yes ok, we will be there in ten minutes...can you ask Gail to put together what I asked for?... Great ok see you soon"

Within 20 minutes we have given our daughter to Gail and Taylor for the night and Christian is driving us to...somewhere, he won't tell me where. He rented a Porche 911 while we are here and we have the top down. It's almost sunset and after 5 minutes he pulls over and comes around to open my door. He grabs a basket out of the trunk that Gail handed to him when we dropped Phoebe off. He takes my hand and he leads me up a path over looking the ocean. When we get to the top the view takes my breath away. The sun is setting And the sky is a mixture of colours

"Wow this is beautiful" I say looking at the view

"Yes it is, but it pales in comparison to you" I blush at his complement.

He turns and opens the basket and pulls out a tartan blanket that he lays down, then a bottle of Bollinger and 2 glasses. He sits down with his legs spread wide and pats the spot in front of him. I sit down and snuggle into his chest and he pours us both a glass and hands me one. We sit quietly for a few minutes just watching the setting sun

"You know something Ana?"

"What's that?"

"Last year I had a business meeting in the south of France, it was only a 4 day trip and somehow Elliott and Kate, Mia and Luke managed to convince me to let them come with me. I went to my meeting and they hit the beach and the shops and on our second night there we were at this restaurant over looking the riviera and we watched a sun set. Mia was snuggled with Luke and Kate and Elliott where wrapped so tight around each other it was hard to tell where he began and she ended...and then there was me. I had just closes a deal that netted me over $300million...I should have been on top of the world...instead I had never felt more alone...it may have taken me a while to figure it out but I was so deeply and madly in love with you that watching other people be so I love was like a knife twisting in my heart. I made a promise to my self that night, if I ever got you back I would never let you go."

"I'm never going to go Christian, I love you so much" I turn and kiss him on the lips and he smiles at me. He shifts and picks something up and stands holding my hand to pull me up with him. He places me in front of him and then takes a big breath...then he sinks to one knee in front of me holding open a little red box with a pink diamond ring that is just like one my mother had. My hands cover my mouth and the tears starts to fall

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I have loved you since the second I saw you, I'll love you until my last breath, I promise to love you, cherish you and be by your side until the sun sets on my last day on earth...will you do me the extraordinary pleasure of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Anastasia?"

"Yes yes a million times yes!" He stands up and I fling my arms around him while he spins me around. I kiss every part of his face I can reach. When we part we both have tears running down our faces. He takes my left hand and slides the ring into my finger, sealing the deal with a kiss

"I love you so much baby. You have made me the happiest man on earth"

"I love you too Christian and I can't wait to be Mrs Grey"

"Soon Ana, I want it soon"

"Just you name the time and the place Mr Grey"

"Next month, at Bellevue, the place we first met"

"Sounds like a plan" I reach up and kiss him softly

One month ago I was a single mother living in a state where I had no friends or family and a month from now I will be getting married to Christian Grey surrounded by the people I love.

Like I said before, life right now...Perfect.


	20. A Day From My Past

**HI EVERYONE, HAPPY THURSDAY**

**I STILL CANT BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS AND POSITIVE FEEDBACK I HAVE FROM THIS STORY SO THANK YOU TO EVERY PERSON WHO HAS REVIEWED**

**I HAVE POSTED ANOTHER SHORT STORY CALLED "From Seattle to New York and back again" IT WILL ONLY BE LIKE 6 OR SO CHAPTERS BUT SO FAR PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE IT.**

**ALSO I HAVE BEEN MADLY UPDATING THE GREY CROSS GENERATION SO CHECK THAT OUT BECAUSE THERE IS A LOT OF DRAMA IN IT LOL**

**ON WITH THIS STORY, ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

**P.S...HERE COMES THE DRAMA ;)**

**ANAS POV**

We arrive back at Escala 7am on Saturday morning.

I have just had one of the best weeks of my life. Getting engaged to Christian was the second best day of my life, topped only by the day Phoebe was born. I am truly touched that he had my mothers ring copied, he told me that on our first night in the Caribbean he had a call from his jeweller saying the ring was finished and so Christian had it shipped over night.

I can't wait to start planning the wedding. I know it's only going to be small but still, I am excited. Before Christian Grey came into my life I never thought I would ever get married and to be honest, I didn't want to, but Christian was a game changer.

When we walk back into the penthouse Christian carries a sleeping Phoebe to her room, Gail heads to the kitchen and Taylor goes to disappear to, well where ever he disappears too but I stop him

"Jason can I talk to you about something please?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He stands with his hands clasped behind his back and it reminds me of how my father used to stand. You can take the man out of the military but you can't take the military out of the man.

"Well I've been thinking of something...as you know Christian and I are getting married next month and I know he's asked you to be one of his groomsmen...but I want to steal you away from him if I can"

"I don't understand?"

"Well...I'll be needing someone to walk me down the aisle and you have been like an uncle to me so I was wondering if you...would give me away" he swallows several times and when he answers me his voice is a bit croaky.

"It would be my honour, no, my privilege to walk you down the aisle Annie" I pull him into a hug which he returns just as Christian walks into the room

"Should I be worried?" He smirks at both of us

"I just asked Jason to walk me down the aisle and he said yes, so you are going to need another groomsman" his eyes soften when I tell him I have someone to walk me down the aisle

"Not a problem, I'm such a fucking charming guy I'm sure someone will stand up with me... Elliott will be my best man of course and then I was going to have Luke and Taylor but with Taylor out I can just ask...ummm..." God bless him. My heart bleeds for him that he doesn't really have any friends. Almost 30 years old and all he has for male bonding time is his brother, long time security chief and his future brother in law. It's sad.

"May I make a suggestion Christian?" Taylor pipes up. I can see that he is moved by watching Christian try in vain to think of someone else that he trusts to stand by him. Christian gives him a nod of the head and I walk over and wrap my arm around him. He looks so lost right now

"Well it's a little unconventional seeing as normally it's groomsMEN but there is another person who has always had your back, always treated you like a normal person and who I'm pretty sure, if asked, would walk into the gates of hell themselves for you"

"Who?" We both say at the same time.

"Ros...and I mean come on let's face it, Ros has bigger balls than most men in the country" I look up at Christian to gauge his reaction and I see that he's smiling.

"She does have my back doesn't she. Well ok then that's settled, Taylor will give you away, and Elliott, Ros and Luke will stand by me" he seems chuffed at the idea that he has another person who he can count as a friend to his growing collection.

An hour later we have finished breakfast and Christian and I are sat down at the breakfast bar, both of us have note pads taking down wedding ideas. We will tell the rest of his family tonight at the fundraiser for the hospital because they should all be there.

Just as I am joking with him that we should give out floggers and handcuffs as wedding favours a very angry looking Taylor walks in

"Sir, Mark the doorman just buzzed me in my apartment, it seems Mrs Lincoln is downstairs causing quite a scene because the codes have been changed and Mark won't let her up without your permission" I fucking knew that bitch would show up sooner or later. Christian looks at me and I can see he is angry that Elena is causing a scene.

"It's your call Ana, what should we do?"

We need to find out what she has on us and now is the perfect time.

"Send her up. I'll hide in the hallway with Taylor and you try to see what she has on us. If she sees me she won't say anything but we both know she is going to try and make you see sense and get rid of me. If at any time I feel like I should walk out I will...but I'm warning you both, if she insults Phoebe, in any way shape or form, I can't be held responsible for what I may do"

I follow Taylor into the hallway and only about 2 minutes pass before we hear the ping of the elevator and the clicking of high heels across the marble. When I hear her voice I get the same feeling of dread I always do.

"Christian darling, you need to get that doorman fired he said that my access was no longer granted to the penthouse, can you believe that?" She must go to touch him because judging by what he says next he's not happy

"Don't come any closer, Elena. What do you want?"

"I came to talk about your grasp on control, or more like the utter lack of it. Really Christian, having your tongue down a subs throat while the press took pictures, have you lost your mind?"

"It's none of your fucking business what I do or whom I do it with Elena"

"That girl is no good for you Christian, I told you before she is nothing but a gold digging whore"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Taylor and I both flinch because he has shouted so loud. Thank god Phoebes room is in the other side of the apartment or he might have woken her up.

"How can you be sure the child is even yours? You need to let this infatuation you have with this girl go Christian. You need order and control and that girl and her child will only hinder your life! You are the master of your universe and you will lose everything if you continue on this pathetic path! Get rid of her and I can have a sub who can attend to your every need by this evening"

"Anastasia and my daughter are my world and with out them I have nothing. I suggest you leave now Mrs Lincoln before I throw you out by your black roots" Christian growls at her and I can tell just by the tone of his voice that he is at breaking point. I go to walk out to him but Taylor tells me to wait another minute.

We hear Elena sigh dramatically and then a little bit of rustling

"I didn't want to have to stoop this low Christian but you are giving me no choice" the apartment goes eerily silent and when Christians broken voice speaks through the silence I can actually feel the fear in it.

"How...I...I don't understand...how is this even possible? I didn't...that can't be me...I...that's photoshopped Elena"

"Oh darling you and I both know that it is not...I always knew that night would pay off for me at some point...you have three days to pack little Miss Steele up and send her off to parts unknown...the child as well. Did you really think you can be a father? The mere thought of it turns my stomach, you would fuck up a child even more than you are fucked up. Liked daddy, like daughter I suppose"

"Get out...get out now Elena" it's almost a whisper but I hear him

"I have to be going anyway I'm meeting your mother for lunch. Goodbye darling and remember, three days or that photo will be all over the internet...or maybe I will just send a copy to Grace...I'm sure she would be proud...bye for now darling"

We hear the clicking of her heels and then the ping of the elevator letting us know that the witch has gone.

When Taylor and I walk back into the great room the look on Christians face stops me in my tracks.

His face is ashen and he has silent tears streaming out if his eyes. I bolt across the room and wrap my arms around him where he breaks down in full on sobs.

I pull him back to me so his head is cradled in my chest and I try everything I know to try and calm him but it's no good. I've never seen a man make such heart wrenching sounds. What the fuck happened? Taylor discretely leaves the room so I can focus on Christian.

It takes another ten minutes for him to stop crying and for him to finally sit back up. He looks so defeated. He grabs my hand and places it over his heart. When he talks it comes out in juddering breaths

"P...p..please forgive me...I...I..didn't know...I swe swear to you baby...please Don't leave me..,, oh god I'm so sorry"

"Christian please just tell me what's wrong? I'm not going to leave you baby I love you. Now please just tell me, you're scaring me"

He gives me a kiss on the forehead and then leans down and picks up a picture that had fallen on the floor. He hands it to me and then turns his back, hanging his head.

When I see what is on the picture I feel like passing out. I have to fight down the bile that rises and it takes everything in me to not bolt out the door, not to get away from Christian,but to get away from my past that has reared it's ugly head.

The picture is of me. I am face down on a bed with my hands and ankles tied to the frame. A ball gag is strapped around my face and even on the picture you can see the tears that are running down my face.

Stood at my side, with the cane in his hand ready to strike, is Christian.

He's wearing a blind fold and around his neck is a collar. Attached to that collar is a chain and that chain is attached to what I assume is the person taking the pictures wrist.

I know when this picture was taken. The night my feet were burned by Elena, who I would bet my life, is the person who has taken the picture.

"Christian come here please" I ask him but he doesn't budge from his spot where he is leaning against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Christian! Sit down now!" The force of my voice snaps him out of where ever he was and he walks over and sites next to me. I notice that he won't make eye contact and he hasn't touched me. I move over and sit on his lap with my arms around him. He very gingerly wraps his arms around me and then he relaxes and squeezes me tight.

"Christian...I'm not going to insult you by asking if you knew you were hitting me...but how did you end up there that night? That was the night Elena burned my feet" he sucks in a gallon of air when I say this and starts saying no no no over and over again. He try's to get me of his lap but I sit firm.

"Christian Grey sit still for fucks sake! I am not going anywhere and I'll be damned if I let you leave either...now..start from the beginning and tell me what you remember of that night"

He closes his eyes and gets a look on his face like he's thinking of something nasty, which thinking about, he is.

"I was 19 and I came home from college for summer break...Elena called me and said that I had to meet her at her house on Friday instead of Saturday which was what we normally did...it was late when I got there...like 9 or 10pm...she met me at the door which was not normally what she did, I used to have to go to her dungeon, strip and kneel but she met me at the door... I had already shown an interest in wanting to be a Dom so she said that as a treat because I had passed my mid terms with flying colours that she was going to teach me the art of the cane...she said that I had to trust my instincts and that she was going to blindfold me and make me listen to music on her iPod...she said if I could not see and couldn't hear that I had to rely on my instincts...I asked her if she was subbing and she said no, a friend had volunteered to help her"

"It was not unusual for her to bring a third person into our scenes and more often than not it was a woman called Veronica...Elena once tried to bring another man into her dungeon but I said no men and that it was a hard limit so she called Veronica and she must have told her that I didn't want to do anything with a man but Veronica was a nasty piece of work so she...she...I would rather not tell you but let's just say that after what she did to me I may as well have been with a man"

"Elena collard me and then blind folded me. She led me down to her dungeon by a chain on my neck. She put earbuds in me and it was so loud I jumped a little. It was some heaven metal song and all it sounded like was screaming. She guided me into the room And arranged me next to the bed...she placed a cane in my hand and with the other one I tried to reach out to where, what I though was Veronica, was laying on the bed but Elena yanked my hand away and then slapped me around the face. She didn't say anything but she guided my hand that had the cane in it down...down...your body."

"I felt your head and then your back and when I got to your behind she stopped...I thought it was Veronica and I had so much anger at that bitch that I didn't hold back...I remember bringing the cane down six times and then Elena grabbed my hand. She led me out the room and removed my blindfold and earbuds. She said I had done really well and that I was to go home and come back tomorrow."

"I didn't know it was you Ana I swear to god and if I had there is no way on earth I would have hit you...I thought it was Veronica and the week before she...she had" I put my fingers on his lips to stop him. I don't want to know the details of what I am guessing was him being raped.

"This changes nothing between us Christian. I love you, always have and always will. Elena had her claws in you so deep and this just proves what a sick and twisted bitch she really is" I kiss him softly and I feel the tension leave his shoulders

"You're so strong Ana, after what I just told you and you're still here...I love you so much and I'm so very sorry baby"

"Christian, don't apologise for other peoples crimes. At least we know what we are working against now, so we can plan on what we need to do. We have three days, with the resources you have at you're disposal it will be a piece of cake"

"I will get Barney to hack into her computers to see if she has any files and Welsh must know someone who can break into her house and search through it without her knowing" he tells me with a determined look in his face.

"I'm going to call my lawyers tomorrow and start proceedings to take control of Esclava out of Elena's hands. Can you get your lawyer to start the paperwork dealing with your portion of the business"

"Sure baby...I can't wait to make you Mrs Grey" he kisses me passionately but I pull away. Something he said is bothering me and it needs to be addressed.

"Christian, what happened to Veronica?"

"I don't know...she was never part of our scenes again because after that weekend I told Elena I wanted to be a Dom and she started training me"

"I want her found and brought to justice Christian...you are helping me deal with my past demons, meaning Nathan Brown, let me deal with yours" he nods his head slowly and kisses me again.

Three days.

We have three days to destroy the bitch.

We just have to get through tonight first and then operation destroy the bitch troll begins.


End file.
